Finding True Love
by ChelbellCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is a twenty year old college girl. When she goes home for summer break to the Cullens, were she fell in love with Edward Cullen a long time ago. But Edwards back...things can only get better, right? All Human
1. Edward Cullen

Disclaimer: Although it would be nice to say that I created Twilight, unfortunately I am not that lucky. I do however love to use them in my own stories.

**BPOV:** Edward Cullen

"BOO!" I was surprised so much I fell of my bed and right onto my butt on the floor. I looked up to see a smiling Alice in my doorway to my room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at her full force while trying to get up from the floor. She started laughing at me, but when I gave her a death glare she stopped and smiled. The Alice Cullen smile. Pure evil.

"Well hello to you to! I just wanted to ask and see if you needed any help." She sat down on the edge of my bed and started going through my suit case. After living with Alice for four years I've gotten used to her surprise attacks. But she really got me this time. I got up from the floor and zipped up my suit case.

"I have everything packed up. Where leaving in ten minutes, Miss I love to be on time." I laughed at her expression. It was anger, but Alice's anger was hysterical.

"Hey! It's not my fault I like to be on time, I just really want to see Jazzy." She squealed really loud piercing my ear. Jazzy was short for Jasper, who has been Alice's boyfriend since freshman year at high school back at Forks were we all grew up.

"Will be home in nine hours...do you think you can hold on?" I asked sarcastically and she through a pillow at my face. I stuck my tongue out at her, very mature for a twenty year old.

"I don't think so...wanna know why?" Not really, because that usually means torture for me. I rolled my eyes and replied.

"Why Alice?" I looked at her and smiled. She was bouncing up and down, she never seemed to stop.

"Well...EDWARD IS COMING HOME!" She jumped from the bed and came over to huge me. Edward was coming home. Edward the same boy I fell in love with four years ago. He never came home.

"What?!" I screamed at Alice, not knowing how to react. She put her hands on my shoulders and smiled. Evil, of course.

"He is coming home. He finished school this year and is going to go to medical school out here closer to home. Mom is so excited, I just got off the phone with her. This summer is going to be..." While she was trying to fill in words for her fabulous summer, I already knew mine.

"...horrible. Tragic. Awful..." Before I could finish Alice was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and with a facial expression that could kill. Great.

"Why are you always such a downer. I love you, but sometimes you are crazy. Maybe..." She broke eye contact with me and went back to sitting on my bed.

"Maybe, what?" That can't be good.

"Maybe...you can finally tell Edward how you fell about him." That's not good at all. I started having feelings for Edward when I moved to Forks freshman year, he was only a year ahead of Alice and I. That didn't matter we always hung out together. We liked the same music and books, more music than books. I knew I liked him when I first saw him, but when he left for college everything I wanted to tell him I didn't. Stupid me, I know. The funny thing is that the day he left we had a party at the Cullen's and afterwards I slept over in Alice's room, I started to cry. I don't know why I cried, but I did and I couldn't stop. Of course, I woke Alice up and she started telling me that everything was going to be okay. It was like she already knew like she was psychic. The next day after my cry-athon, Alice asked why didn't I tell him how I felt. The truth was I didn't know if he felt the same way about me, and I didn't want to risk getting hurt by one of my best friends.

"You know I can't Alice. This summer I'm just going to avoid him as much as I can and will be friends again. That's it, please just drop it." She nodded and got up and gave me a same hug.

"I'm ready so just get your stuff and start loading it." I said okay and we were off. I took one last look at my room and turned to leave. I meet Alice in the living room and she was surrounded by about ten bags. I on the other hand had five, but two of then had books and Cd's.

"Have enough packed?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes she knew I was making fun of her.

"Yes! Don't do that, you know I need this stuffed packed or I would die. Fashion is the most important thing. EVER! I'm so happy that Charlie said you could stay with us for the summer. My mom and dad love you, your like their other daughter...okay if we want to be their on time we have to leave now. Say goodbye miss sentimental. Will be back in three months, chill out." I nodded and she grabbed most of her bags, making me carry the rest. I laughed to myself and turned the living room light out and closed the door making sure it was locked. Time to face the life I thought I left behind.


	2. The Family

**BPOV:** The Family

We were about twenty minutes on the road when Alice grabbed a Cd from my bag. The first song started and I had to laugh. It was the road trip Cd I made are freshman year for our ride home for Christmas. We rocked out for about three hours, stopped for gas and food. Alice called Jasper to tell him we would be home soon, and we were off again. Before we knew it we were home, and we were pulling up in front of the house. It was only eight so most of the lights were on. Alice couldn't sit still, she kept jumping and squealing. I just laughed at her the whole time, until I saw a silver Volvo. Edward's car. She saw it first and then looked to me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Did you know he was here already?" I asked her, but she shock her head no.

"I thought he was supposed to be in tomorrow. Whatever, you knew you were going to have to deal with it sooner or later." True. Maybe if I made a run for it. But before I even parked my car, the front door was opening and out came Emmett. For how big he is, he is still a huge teddy bear in my eyes. The last time Alice and I saw him was last summer, he wasn't able to come home for winter break. I turned the car off, and made a dash for him.

"BELLA!" He screamed as I ran into his arms. He hugged me so hard, I was beginning to lose my breath.

"Emmett...can't...breathe!" He started laughing and put me down only to mess up my hair and move on to Alice who was already smiling.

"Alice." They hugged and soon Alice us short of breathe too.

"Emmett you big bear. Put me DOWN!" She yelled at him, only making Emmett and I laugh harder. Before I could say anything to him. Rosalie came running out of the house with her high heels on. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. She always wore short dresses, high heels and anything else short. But that's why we were best friends her and I, we were total opposites. She came over to Alice and I and hugged us, of course we hugged back.

"Rose, why are you so sentimental. We just saw you three weeks ago." She let go and looked at me, rolling her eyes. I seemed to get that a lot.

"Well excuse me if I missed my two best friends very much." She smiled at me and I smiled back. She went to go stand by Emmett. They were so cute together. They have been dating since we graduated high school and have been inseparable ever since. Even though Em gets jealous all the time and Rose has to beat him up. Oh yes, Rose is a tough person. Whoever tries to hit on her I feel sorry for them.

"We missed you to Rose." Alice and I said at the same time causing us to laugh at each other.

"Girls!" We looked up on the porch to find Esme standing their with a huge smile on her face. Alice and I raced over to her giving her hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom!" Alice screamed loud enough that if they had neighbors they would have been calling the cops.

"Esme!" I screamed just as loud as Alice and she laughed at me.

"I've missed my daughters, so much. So how was the drive?" She looked at me with a smile on her face before she pulled me into another hug.

"It was good. I let Alice drive for a couple of hours that's why were early." I looked over to Alice only to see that she stuck her tongue out at me once again.

"It's not my fault your driving sucks Bella. So mom where's dad..." She looked around everywhere before finishing her sentence."...and Jazz." She had a questioning look on her face.

"Oh honey, we weren't expecting you for another hour or so. I sent them out for some food, movies and ice cream." She smiled her heart warming smile at us. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Double chocolate chunk?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Of course. Only the best for my girls. Now that your here, you should go unpack and come down for some food. They should be here by the time your done. Edward is so excited to see you guys." We started grabbing our bags from the trunk of the car and made our way up to the house. Alice being the first one in the house, made a run for the stairs first. Causing me to follow behind her being careful not to fall. She ran into her room all smiles. I made my way down, stopping at her door and finding her on her bed. I laughed and she looked up.

"I'm going to go unpack, I'll be down in ten." Before she could say anything I turned to go up to the third floor where my room was. Or that's what everyone called it because I practically live with them when were home from school. My heart stopped as I looked to see the room next to mine. Edward's oh great. I opened my door and smiled. The room had dark blue walls, my favorite color and a light blue bed spread. Esme had decorated the whole house and she decorated mine when Alice and I were in our sophomore year at high school. She said that this was my house just as much as it was theirs. I loved this family. My Cd's over the years have been collected and put into the corner by the stereo. The walls had a ton of bookshelves, filled with books that I loved the most. I put my bags on the floor and jumped on the bed. Throwing my face onto a pillow. Never mind, this summer might not be as bad as I thought it was going to be.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**EPOV:** Home Sweet Home

The plane ride was a slow one. I just wanted to be home, be with my family and friends and forget I ever went to New York. I should have stayed close to home. Mother would have wanted me to and dad would have been okay with that. Whatever. Time to chill Edward. The plane is about to land and your freaking out. It's not like everything changed in four years that I was was gone. I missed mother, father Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella. I wonder if they missed me. The plane landed smoothly, only making my nerves more unsteady. I took my seatbelt off and gathered my carry on bag and followed the crowd of people rushing to get off the plane. I laughed to myself, people were killing each other now making sure they are the first ones out. I didn't care as long as I got off. I walked over to grab my bag and headed for the main doors. I rounded the corner to find my dad, Jasper and Emmett waiting for me. I smiled, which I hadn't done in a long time. We all didn't say anything, at first all we did was hug each other.

"Edward. How was the flight?" My father said to me grabbing one of my bags.

"It was good. I'm just glad to be home." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I then looked to my two best friends and laughed.

"Well I see you two haven't changed a bit." Jasper laughed obviously hinting my sarcasm, but Em just sat their clueless.

"I changed a lot...I got more muscles." He said truthfully. I just rolled my eyes and patted him on the back.

"I can see that, Em. When was the last time you read a book?" I asked him. But he didn't laugh just pushed me, making me lose my balance for a minute before catching myself.

"Very funny, Eddie." Jasper looked at me and laughed.

"Okay boys, lets go. Your mother is waiting for you. She has lunch planned and everything. Rosalie is helping her." I looked at him before starting to walk to the car.

"Rose. In the kitchen." I raised an eyebrow at Em who just shrugged and continued onto the car followed by the rest of us.

"Well your sister and Bella aren't in yet so your mother will have to make do. I believe your mother called Alice this morning and lets just say she broke your mothers eardrum." I laughed, that was Alice for you. Bella was coming home, we used to be best friends.

"Bella's coming home with her?" I asked him, while putting my bag in the trunk of the car and getting in the back with Jasper.

My father looked at me and nodded. He got in the drivers seat and started the car. I looked over to Jasper.

"Why is Bella coming to our house?" I asked him, but before he could answer my father did.

"Edward your mother never told you?" He asked me looking shocked. I must have looked confused because he continued talking.

"Bella comes home every holiday and summer to. Even though Charlie lives in Forks she likes to stay with us so shes not alone." I never knew that, no matter how much I talked to everybody on the phone they never mentioned it. The last time I talked to Bella was the summer of my freshman year, and I called to tell her that I wasn't coming home. She called a couple of more times but between my volunteering at the hospital and her with Alice we stopped talking to one another. I would get an email here and their from my mother or Alice saying Bella said hi but that was it. Before I could react a big hand came down and smacked me across the face. I looked up to see Em smiling at me from the front seat.

"Emmett! What did you do that for?" I was annoyed and he could tell. But Emmett being Emmett he just laughed and shrugged it off.

"Dude you should see her." Who was he talking about. Was he talking about Bella.

"See you, Em?" I asked a little confused.

"Bella your idiot. She is smokin hot." Ha. Last time I saw Bella she still had braces on. I looked over to Jasper and saw he had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Are we talking about the same Bella. Last time I saw her she had braces, frizzy hair, and was clumsy as all hell." Was I wrong. I couldn't be we were best friends, I think I know what my former best friend looked like.

"That was four years ago. Now she is..." Before he could finish Jasper did.

"...delicious." I looked at him and hit him in the arm.

"Your dating my sister, Jazz. Shut it." I pointed a finger at him, and he started laughing.

"No, no. Not the finger. I love Alice but Bella...shes grown up all right." From the corner of my eye I saw Em nodded his head. I guess I did miss a lot. I was about to talk about the summer and what we were doing but that was when I saw it. My home. It got more stunning every time I saw it. The three story, white painted house has always been my favorite place to be. My dad parked the car and we followed getting the bags from the back and going into the house. I opened the front door and the smell hit me. My mothers blueberry pie. I loved it.

"EDWARD!" Rose came out from the kitchen with her arms wide open. She hugged me and I hugged her back. Even though Rose was always drop dead gorgeous, I always thought of her as a sister.

"Rose, hows it going?" I asked nicely. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off from a huge squeal coming from where Rose had just been. The kitchen.

"My baby." My mother came over and kissed my cheek and then held me into a death grip.

"Mother. I'm not going anywhere. You can let me go now." She let go and nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I missed you so much. I made blueberry pie so go take a shower and come down we all want to talk to you." I agreed and walked up stairs. My bedroom was on the third floor along with two guest rooms. I walked over to my room and opened the door. Everything was as I left it.


	4. Pictures

**EPOV:** Pictures

After showering and putting all my clothes away I made my way down stairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing Halo and Rose was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine. I went in the kitchen to find my mother. When I walked in she was sitting at the table with a piece of pie in front of her and on the opposite side of the table. I sat down in front of it, smiling at my mother for a moment. She smiled back.

"Do you feel better after your shower?" She asked me softly, taking a bite out of her pie. I nodded.

"Ya, I needed one. The plane ride took for ever and I was beginning to smell bad." She started to laugh.

"Edward you haven't changed a bit. I'm glad you're home. We all missed you."

"Where's Alice and Bella. Dad was telling me how Bella was staying for the summer, how come you never told me?" I looked up at her as I took a break from eating my pie.

"They are on their way, they left this morning. I never told you because you never asked." I looked at her in shock and she smiled.

"It's true you never asked. You stopped talking to Bella whatever you're reasons were I'll never know. Maybe if you hadn't stopped talking to her you would have known." That was true. I should have never of stopped talking to Bella, we were really close. We loved the same music and that was rare to find in Forks.

"Okay, okay. You have me their, I stopped talking to her because...it was hard enough being so far away, I couldn't continue to do it. We were both busy it was the best decision I could have made." My mother got up from the table and grabbed my plate along with hers and took them to the since. She turned to me and mouthed sit and she left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a couple of books and frames. Scrapbooks and picture frames. Fantastic.

"Why do you have these out?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. She just shrugged and grabbed the first frame on top of the others. It was Alice and a girl. Bella. They were both smiling and cutting a cake. Bella looked looked a little different but not anything like what Emmett and Jasper said in the car. I looked up from the picture to see my mother smiling.

"I took that the day of their graduation. They were both so happy to be going to the same college together and sharing the graduation party was an excellent idea. They loved it. The cake was beautiful." She continued on with the next picture, she handed it to me laughing. It was Bella, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and Alice all yelling at each other over something.

"That was taken the very first Thanksgiving they were all home. They had all gotten into a fight about what they wanted to watch on TV. They were screaming at each other, and then Bella grabbed the remote from Emmett and ran. But before she could she tripped over Jasper's leg and hit her head on the coffee table. We ended up in the ER for four hours." I laughed, leave it up to Bella. She was always so clumsy.

"Why did you all go?" I asked because I was curious. She smiled and grabbed another picture frame off the others and gave it to me taking it the picture from my hands and running her fingers over it.

"Because were all a family. That and Bella couldn't stand on her own from all the blood." She stopped talking and motioned for me to look at the next picture. It was of Alice and my mother wrapping a huge present. They both looked up at the camera smiling and laughing.

"Who took the picture?" I asked.

She laughed softly. "Your father. It was a couple of days before Christmas last year and we made Bella go out and get some ice cream. We all ran up stairs and wrapped her present. She loved it." My mother was so happy talking about the pictures I didn't want to interrupt her again. But I had to ask.

"What was the present?" She pointed to the last picture on the table and laughed. I lifted it up to see Bella in her pajamas, her eyes wide with shock holding her brand new guitar. I smiled to myself. Bella was really good at playing and singing she had the voice of an angle.

"A guitar. Good her old one was well...old. It also smelled horrible. The last time I heard her play was right before I left, I heard her in her room and I sneaked a peek. She's amazing." My mother nodded in reply.

"Yes she is. She is still shy about playing, but she plays a couple of songs once and a while whenever I ask her. I guess she can't refuse me. I love to here her. You better get used to her singing, because I ask her every other day to play. She does but in the morning before any body wakes up." She told me I could look through the rest of the pictures and I did. I must have been there for a little more than an hour because when I was looking at a picture of the family at dinner, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked up to see my dad smiling at me.

"Hey dad." I closed the scrapbook and put them all together for my mother to put them back from where ever she pulled them.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go get some food, movies and ice cream for the girls and everybody when they get here." That sounded like a good idea I needed some fresh air.

"Ya. Let me go ask if any body else wants to come." He nodded and went out the front door. I went into the living room to see Rose taking a nap and Emmett and Jasper still playing.

"Do any of you want to go with my dad and I. Were going to pick stuff up for later." Emmett shook his head no and went to wake Rose up. Jasper nodded and followed me to the car.


	5. Singin and Dancin

Thanks for reading and as I promised a chapter a day. Please Review so I can get your take on it. Tell me if it's good and what not.

**BPOV:** Singin and Dancin

"Hey Esme, why is Edward's car here I thought he took a plane." I came into the kitchen and sat down at the table while Esme was cleaning the stove. She turned and smiled at me before answering my question.

"Oh, he got it sent over. Cost him a lot, I told him he could use the extra car in the garage. But he wouldn't listen, he had to have his Volvo. It's his baby." She laughed while she finished up cleaning the stove and coming over to sit next to me. When she sat next to me I couldn't help myself I hugged her. She smiled, like she always did. But her smiles were always expected.

"What was that for?" She asked me and I just shrugged.

"I missed you, thats all." I looked up at her and she looked like she was going to cry, but before we could continue our moment of peace and quite. Alice came into the kitchen carrying an i-pod and a cord. I looked at it again and noticed that it was my i-pod that she was carrying. I got up from the table and followed her over to the stereo that was under one of the cabinets in the kitchen. I heard snickering and turned around to see Rose standing in the doorway to the front door holding three brushes. Oh no.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked both of them. Alice plugged in my i-pod and turned it on, then suddenly she turned to me and smiled. Yes, that evil Alice smile of hers.

"We are preforming for mom, she misses your lip sinking and mine and Rose's dancing. So I thought we could start while the boys are away. Ready the first song on the agenda is Billy S. by Skye Sweetnam." I looked over at Esme and she nodded so I said yes. Rose handed me a brush and Alice one too. But before I let Alice make a fool of me I had to ask one question.

"Where's Em?" I asked confused, I just saw him not to long ago. I saw Rose roll her eyes.

"Oh please, I sent him to work on the car and I told him if he came in that he wouldn't get any sex for a week." She smiled and we all laughed in unison.

"Okay Alice start up my humiliation." She did. I started to lip sink, while Alice and Rose did the back up noises and danced.

Wake up tired  
Monday mornings suck  
It's way too early to catch a bus  
Why conform without a fuss?  
Daddy, daddy no!  
I don't wanna go to school!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
Meet Juliet, or my Volio  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now  
I wanna break out lets go

Teachers treat us all like clones  
"Sit up straight, take off your headphones"  
I dont blame them  
They get paid  
Money, money whoo!  
Lotsa money, money whoo!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
Meet Juliet, or my Volio  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now  
I wanna break out lets go

Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
To skip or not to skip, that is the question  
Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
Get out, get out, get out, get out

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
Meet Juliet, or my Volio  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now  
I wanna break out lets go

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
Meet Juliet, or my Volio  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now  
I wanna break out lets go

Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now  
I wanna break out lets go  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
Get out, get out

We all laughed after I finished. Esme was clapping her hands together while we choose the next song. My personal favorite. (Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Seger) I started to dance around when I started singing.

Just take those old record off the shelf.

I'll sit and listen to em by myself.

Todays music ain't got the same soul

I like that old time rock 'n roll

I got up and went over to Esme and held out a hand for her. She said no at first then I nodded my head and she took it. She started dancing with us like we were all a bunch of teenagers. Then I started lip sinking again while they danced.

Don't try to take me to a disco

You'll never even get me out on the floor

In ten minutes I'll be late for the door

I like the old time rock 'n roll

Still like that old time rock 'n roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n roll  
Wont go to hear them play a tango  
Id rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
Theres only sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock n roll  
Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say Im old-fashioned, say Im over the hill  
Today music aint got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n roll

After that we all decided to stop lip sinking and sing for real we all sang the last verse out loud.

Still like that old time rock 'n roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n roll

Well all started laughing when the song finished and we all jumped when we heard clapping, we all turned behind us to see Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They were all laughing and clapping, we of course all blushed and thanked them. Alice stopped my i-pod from playing another song. I apparently was the first one to snap out of our little trance, because I went to hug Carlisle before Alice did. He wasn't shocked when he noticed I was hugging him. He whispered 'how are you my dear Bella', I smiled and pulled apart to answer him. I noticed Alice was in Jasper's arms and Rose was in Emmett's.

"I'm doing very well. How are you?" He started to laugh and smiled at Esme and I, who I now noticed was standing right next to me.

"Very good, now that my two favorite people are home. How was the ride?" Alice squealed and jumped out of Jasper's arms and into her fathers. Before I could tell him, Alice was.

"It was fun, we listened to some of Bella's old music and I actually like it and Bella let me drive for a while. That's why where here early than we planned. Bella's driving is so slow. Great car. Slow driver..." Before she could say another word I put a hand over her mouth.

"First of all, I obey the speed limit unlike you. Miss I wanna pass this car and that car. Also, slow down your giving me a headache already." She nodded and I pulled my hand back. I turned to my right and saw Jasper and went to give him a hug. He smiled at me when I did.

"You know she loves to drive fast, why do you even bother?" He raised an eyebrow at me when we pulled apart. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I bother because someone is going to kill us one day." Alice slapped my arm and went looking behind Emmett and smiled when she found what she was looking for...Edward.


	6. Wow!

I hope alot of you has gotten the chance to read Breaking Dawn, and hopefully like it. Tomorrow another chapter!

**EPOV:** Wow!

"Oh look the girls are home. Their early." My father stated to Jasper and I. My father pulled into the garage, slowly careful not to hit Emmett who was sitting on a bench near the garage door. He jumped up when he saw us.

"Hey do you think you guys can open the door?" Emmett asked us when he got the bags out of the backseat. What was he up to.

"Why don't you open it?" I asked him casually. He smirked at me.

"Because Rose said if I came in I wouldn't get any for a week...but if you guys go in and I carry the bags it will look like I had to." We all laughed and nodded, making our way into the house we all froze when we heard music blaring from the kitchen. We walked slowly and quietly making sure they didn't hear us. When we got to the door we all had to cover our mouths to keep from laughing. My mother, Rose, Alice and Bella were all dancing and singing to Old Time Rock 'N Roll.

By the time the song was over they all started laughing at one another. So I decided instead of standing here I got behind Emmett only showing part of my body and clapping. Soon all the guys started clapping even my father. The girls went into shock, turned around to find us in the doorway. They all started to blush. Then before anybody could say anything Bella was hugging my father. I heard him whisper something to her so quietly I couldn't make it out. Then she pulled apart looking at him with a smile on her lips.

"I'm doing very well. How are you?" She asked. She looked like an angel, and stupid enough forgot about her in every way. I tried to pull my attention from Bella only to find my sister in Jasper's arms. I looked away only to be distracted by the conversation Bella was making with my father.

"Very good, now that my two favorite people are home. How was the ride?" My father looked very happy to have Alice and Bella home, I guess they are one of a kind.

"It was fun, we listened to some of Bella's old music and I actually like it and Bella let me drive for a while. That's why where here early than we planned. Bella's driving is so slow. Great car. Slow driver..." I tried to hide my laughing when Bella put a hand right over Alice's mouth to keep her from talking.

"First of all, I obey the speed limit unlike you. Miss I wanna pass this car and that car. Also, slow down your giving me a headache already." Alice nodded at Bella like this has happened before. Then she walked over to Jasper and hugged him as if they were brother and sister. Then I had to wonder would she hug me like that? I could only hope. I had to stop from rolling my eyes when I heard him whisper to Bella.

"You know she loves to drive fast, why do you even bother?" I had to hold back more laughter when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I bother because someone is going to kill us one day." True. Alice was a fast driver and so was I so it never really bothered me much. I noticed Alice slap Bella's arm jokingly and then come right for me. I tried to hide the best I could when I heard her whisper to me, making sure nobody else heard her evil tone.

"Eddie why are you hiding? It's only Bella and I." Why did she have to call me Eddie, I hate that nickname so much. Ha. The only thing I was scared of was Bella, and that was only because of her true beauty and her ability to make me smile. Alice pulled me out from Emmett and brought be over to Bella, but before she said anything she hugged me and pulled away. Pushing me to Bella.

**BPOV**

When Alice pulled away from Edward after her hug with him, I thought I was going to faint. She was pushing him to me. Fantastic. He turned and smiled at me.

"Nice to see you again, Bella." He put his arms around me slowly and hug me ever so much softer. I nodded and looked up to see his face when we pulled apart from each other embrace.

"Nice to see you to Edward. It's been a long time." I told him while trying not to faint right in front of him or any one else for that matter. He stepped away from me faster than he finished hugging. I had to force my face in the direction of Alice to control myself. I'm glad I did Alice was jumping up and down.

"Okay! Since the old gang is back together we have to have a traditional movie night. The of course I have to plan out the whole summer. We are going to have so much fun. We have to go to so many places. This summer is going to be so..." She was looking for a big word to finish her fast paced statement. I finished for her, only whispering it so she wouldn't hear me.

"Scary." I said low enough that only I could hear. Making me smile but my smile dropped when I realized that Edward was watching me and had heard what I said. I looked at the ground fast then he could cover his laughing so Alice wouldn't hear. When I looked up, I looked straight to Alice hoping she would take my mind off of what just happened.

"Terrific. This summer is going to be TERRIFIC! Everyone has one hour to themselves so I can plan." She looked around at every one who was staring at her. She looked at her one of us and raised an eyebrow.

"I said GO! You have an hour to enjoy yourselves then it's an Alice full summer." Before any one could say something back she had pulled on Jasper's arm and they made their way to Alice's room. I looked at Edward who was looking at me again. I quickly turned for the stairs and made my way up to my room, this summer was going to be the death of me.

**EPOV**

This summer was going to be the death of me. After Alice finished her whole to do this summer, about how it was going to be terrific. I could only laugh as Bella whispered scary finishing Alice's sentence that no body had noticed, except for me. I laughed only causing her to notice that I was watching her.

When Alice was done and took Jasper to her room, no doubt to plan everyday of this summer. I looked at Bella again who was looking at the ground and blushing. She must have been taken my surprise when she saw I was staring. Part of me felt bad, but the other didn't. The other part of me wanted to see her blush again, because it was adorable. When she looked up and I was staring, again. She turned faster then Alice had and made her way up the stairs. Ya, this summer was going to be the death of me.


	7. Sorry

**BPOV:** Sorry

After hearing Edward's door close behind him. I made a dash out of my room and down stairs to grab my i-pod. I knew I forgot something when I ran for the stairs so nervous to stay by Edward. Why had he been looking at me? Was he just surprised to see me after such a long time. I made my way down the stairs slowly only stopping to see who was in the living room, Emmett and Jasper were playing Halo 3. I didn't spot Rose, she must be with Alice.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my i-pod, I didn't look back. I took the stairs two at a time trying not to fall and break my nose. When I got on the third floor everything was silent. I thought that was good until I was right in front of my door when Edward ran into me, making me lose my balance and fall to the floor on my butt. I looked up to see he was smiling down at me, an amazing crooked smile.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't see you." He reached a hand down to me and pulled me up.

"It's fine. I still tend to fall no matter what." He was still smiling at me, I couldn't help it I blushed. I tried to hide my face but it was no good he already saw it.

"So whats wrong?" He asked me, still smiling. Does he ever stop I thought to myself.

"What do you mean whats wrong?" I asked him back, making a complete fool out of myself probably.

"Well. I simply mean that when I ran into you, you were already in a hurry. But I'm curious what were you in a hurry for...or whom?" His face became serious all of a sudden. Did he know I was running from him, scarred that he would think me a freak because I blushed every time I saw him.

"I wasn't in a hurry." I said trying not to show that I was lying. He started laughing though after I finished. He looked at me still laughing and holding his stomach to try to stop. God he was gorgeous.

"Bella, I've only been gone for four years. We used to be best friends, I'm not stupid. I remember things." I looked at him weird now. What was he getting at.

"What?" I was curious what was he trying to mean. Was it that he knew I liked him. He stopped laughing and looked right at me.

"You. Suck. At. Lying." Then he started laughing again, but harder. What a jerk, a hot jerk. But he was right I do suck at lying.

"Fine, whatever." I turned to open my door when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turn me back around.

"Why were you running? You never run, or at least you used to never run. Anywhere." He still hadn't taken his hand off of me, I felt as if I was going to pass out. I had to try my best at lying. If I didn't get into my room, I was surely going to kill myself. I held up my i-pod.

"I ran down to get it. I forgot it, it's like my baby. Then when I got it, I made a dash for it. Alice can pop up around any corner, and I don't know about you but I hate it when she scares me." Wow. I was good. I had a serious face on and everything. It looked like he believed me. Soon the pressure of his hand was off of me and I could breathe again. Ha. How's that for lying.

When I looked at his face, he looked disappointed some how. But I didn't want to say anything about it.

"Sorry, again. I was just on my way downstairs to hang out with the guys. Before, Alice says our hour is up and we have to follow her or die." He didn't laugh. Mostly because he was right. Alice got her way, one way or the other and who ever was in her way...well you know.

"True." Was all I could say before he said goodbye and went for the stairs, I said bye not even making sure he heard me and went into my room. Secretly wishing I could slam my door and scream my lungs out. But I wasn't in the mood to explain to everyone why I went crazy.

**EPOV**

Running into Bella was...frightening. She looked beautiful and I totally blew it. I was making her look at me crazy even. How could I tell Bella how I felt about her. I've barely seen her in four years, but when I'm around her I feel like I never left home. I'm falling for her. I ran down stairs to find Jasper and Emmett, I had to tell them. I found them playing Halo 3. I sat down on the right side of Jasper. I waited until Emmett killed Jasper, to speak.

"Hey, guys I have to tell you something and kinda ask for help too." They both looked at me with raised eyebrows. I knew why they did this, it was because I never asked for help. I mean never. Especially from these two geniuses.

"What can we help you with fine sure?" Emmett was being a jerk like always, making Jasper belt out a laugh.

"Emmett. This is serious. It's about Bella." Jasper stopped laughing and looked directly at me with shock, Emmett followed the pattern.

"What about Bella?" Emmett asked, Jasper still speechless. I ignored him and asked Emmett.

"I think I'm falling for her...I know it probably sounds corny to say, but I am." I was shocked when I heard Jasper start to talk.

"No offense, Edward. But you're home one day and you just met Bella like twenty minutes ago." He was right. But it doesn't feel like that. I'm losing my mind.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked Jasper, instead of Emmett. He shrugged at me.

"Wait a couple days and then think about it more. Ask her to go out on a date with you. Just don't jump to conclusions, she might think your a creep trying to get with her. Bella's cool, I've known her longer than you. After high school she mellowed out, didn't care what people thought about her..." I was waiting for Jasper to continue when I realized he was thinking. It was driving me crazy. I was about to ask what he was thinking about, when he got up suddenly from the couch pulling me with him, upstairs. We got to Alice's room and he knocked. What was he doing. Alice opened her door smiling but when she saw Jasper's face she nodded to come in.

She closed the door behind Jasper and I, but had to open it again when Emmett knocked. She let him in and closed the door slowly and locking it. She turned to Jasper quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, sounding scarred at first.

"Did Bella have a crush on Edward in high school?" Alice just blinked at him.

"Yes. Why would you ask something like that though?" She went to sit on her bed, I looked around for Rose and found her silently already sitting on the bed. She was looking between Jasper, Alice and I. Emmett was still by the door, silent just like Rose is.

"Because Edward just came downstairs and was telling us how he thinks he has feeling for Bella. I got into how he should relax and wait a while, I mean they just met up again after such a long time apart. Then I started telling him how after high school she mellowed out, but then I realized she mellowed out when Edward left." I was speechless and for once so was Alice, but not for long.

"Ya, but Bella was always like that. She just became a little more, less Bella when Edward left. When we got to college though she changed, she became the old Bella again. Right Rose?" She looked to Rose who wasn't in shock any more and nodded.

"She's Bella now." Rose agreed and then looked down to her magazine that was in front of her. I saw Alice looking at me.

"She still likes you Edward. I always wanted you guys to be together. But Jasper is right, take it slow." Now it was my turn to go into shock, Alice slow. I thought she didn't even know that word. But she was just protecting her best friend I guess.


	8. The Best Morning In A Long Time

**BPOV:** The Best Morning in a Long Time

I heard a soft knock on my door. I quickly sat up, I was in bed. I must have fallen asleep after grabbing my i-pod and running into Edward. I looked to the clock on the left side of my bed. It read 6:37 am. Wow. Alice must have been in a weird mood to let me sleep through movie night. I got up slowly and stiffly, I was still in my jeans and shirt from yesterday. I opened the door lightly to find Esme smiling at me. I couldn't help it I smiled back. She must want me to sing for her, I hated singing in front of a lot of people but Esme was different. I liked singing to her.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you got sing for me before any one waked up." I nodded and her smile grew even wider.

"Just let me change, I fell asleep in my clothes last night." I told her.

"Alice told me she wanted you to sleep because of the drive up her, I was glad. It was a long drive, you needed a good nights rest. I'm going to go get breakfast ready. You favorite?" She asked me smoothly, making her voice sound so comforting. I nodded swiftly. I loved Esme's chocolate chip pancakes. She turned to go downstairs and I went to get changed.

I put on a pair of gray sweatpants on and a light blue cotton shirt that fit me nicely. As soon as I ran a brush through my hair, I grabbed my guitar case and made my way down to the kitchen. I smelled the pancakes before I even opened the door. When I did Esme was there flipping a couple on the stove, she turned to me and motioned for me to sit down.

She put the pancakes on a plate and turned off the stove. I opened my guitar case up to my beautiful Yamaha CG171C Cedar Top Guitar. I absolutely loved it. Of course their was stickers all over it, mostly from Alice. My favorite sticker on it was my name, in bright neon green and hot pink outline. Alice probably specially ordered, but I didn't care it was my favorite and I didn't put up a fight. I pulled it out slowly, which I did every time just in case I dropped. I heard Esme put down the plate on the table and sat down.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked her kindly, sitting down in the process.

"How 'bout you play whatever you like. I just missed your playing so much it doesn't matter." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay I got an idea, how about I play one song and you pick another?" I looked at her while she thought about it.

"Deal. I'll think about it while you sing yours." I nodded and strummed my guitar. I wanted to play my favorite song. Breathe (2am) By: Anna Nalick.

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,

"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?, I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season" Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes Like they have any right at all to criticize, Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason 'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table No one can find the rewind button, girl.

So cradle your head in your hands And breathe... just breathe, Oh breathe, just breathe May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss "Just a Day", he said down to the flask in his fist, "Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year." Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while, But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles, Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it. Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button, boys, So cradle your head in your hands, And breathe... just breathe, Oh breathe, just breathe There's a light at each end of this tunnel, You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me, Threatening the life it belongs to And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud And I know that you'll use them, however you want to But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table No one can find the rewind button now Sing it if you understand. and breathe, just breathe woah breathe, just breathe, Oh breathe, just breathe, Oh breathe, just breathe.

I finished the song nice and smooth, looking up at her she was radiant with smiles. It almost looked like she had tears in her eyes but every time I sang she always looked like that. "What shall I sing next, Esme?" I asked her but I knew what she wanted me to sing, her favorite. "Kiss me By: Sixpence None The Richer." She said. So I sang it.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
Lightly , beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silvermoon's sparkling,  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me , upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring , bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silvermoon's sparkling,  
So kiss me

Oh, Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silvermoon's sparkling,  
So kiss me

So kiss me...  
So kiss me.

She started clapping lightly when I finished, I knew this song made her happy because Carlisle played it an their wedding anniversary one year.

"Good?" I asked as I put my guitar away. She looked at me with a shocked face, which happened rarely.

"How could you even ask me that. You did fantastic, you know I love it when you sing. But if you don't want to be caught in the act you better put that away." I did it as fast as I could, thinking if Alice heard it. She would kill be if she did, she always wanted me to sing to her. I said no, I only preformed for Esme and myself. As soon as I locked the guitar up the kitchen door swung open and there Alice stood with Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward behind her. Great.

It also didn't help that she looked really pissed off. I just picked up my guitar and moved it out of the way and sat back down putting syrup on my pancakes. I sat their for a couple of moment hoping Alice would let it go. But no she didn't she sat down loudly in front of me while I took a bite of my delicious food. I put my fork down and looked right at her. Everyone was still in the doorway, they knew better than to be by Alice when she got bad.

"What?" I asked her shrugging my shoulders.

"What?! Is all you have to say." Oops. I'm in trouble. But I kept going on ignoring the fact that she caught me.

"Ya. I'm just eating my pancakes. Want a bite?" She was looking furious now. I had to keep it going maybe she would stop and leave me alone before she killed me.

"NO! I don't want a freakin bite. What is that?" She pointed her finger to my guitar that I put next to the wall, so no body would trip over it. Namely, me.

"That's my guitar." Okay Bella keep it up. You're doing good, she's cooling off. Or maybe not.

"I know thats your guitar! Do I look stupid. You played didn't you?" She asked me. I probably looked like I was about to cry. I didn't answer her as I took another bite and chewed slowly. I was about to say yes when I heard someone come and sit down next to me. Edward. He was even gorgeous in the morning.

"Alice leave her alone. You know she played, just drop it." He turned to me and smiled, I smiled back. Alice looked from back and forth from the two of us a couple of times before giving up and walking out of the kitchen upstairs. Everybody else following her except Edward, who sat their staring at me.

"Will I get to here you play?" He whispered in my ear. Making my breathing stop and my heart go faster.

"Maybe...maybe not." I whispered back and he looked completely shocked. I'll I have to do is keep this up, and maybe I won't die of a heart attack this summer.


	9. No Milk, Three Sugars

**EPOV: **No Milk, Three Sugars

I woke up to some one jumping on my bed. I tried to imagine it as a dream, but the person jumping wouldn't stop. So I sat up really quick, scaring the person who was jumping and making them fall back on the bed. I started laughing and I didn't even know who it was. Then I heard more laughing, I looked over to my doorway and saw Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Meaning...

"What did you do that for?!" Alice yelled at me trying to get back up off her back.

"I didn't know it was you, I thought it was Emmett. I'm sorry, but why are you jumping on my bed at..." I looked to my clock on the right side of my bed.

"...6:44...AM! Alice are you smoking pot or something, because if mom finds out she will kill you." Alice slapped me on the back hard, making everyone laugh...except me.

"No I am not smoking pot for you information, Edward. I wanted to wake you up because Bella is going to be singing in like two minutes if you don't hurry up we will miss her." Alice got up off the bed and shook her head to follow her. She started going super slow down the stairs, and then stopped right out side the door to the kitchen were we heard Bella singing. She was amazing. Then I realized we were all standing out her, and not in there.

"Alice, why aren't we in there?" I asked quietly trying not to make her yell at me if I was talking loudly.

She whispered back. "Because Bella would kill all of us, and if we busted in there she would stop and mom would get really mad. I like to bust in after she finishes and make it look like I'm really mad at her. Okay. Now be quite." Alice told me sternly. Then we all went back to listening to Bella.

She had a talent, just like I did with the piano. To bad she was shy. When Bella was done singing, I heard her taking to my mom about what song she wanted to hear her sing next and then she started singing again. After she finished my mom I heard started clapping lightly probably making sure no one heard. Alice turned to me and pulled me a little from the door and started talking again.

"So...shes good isn't she?" She asked me.

"Ya, shes really good. Now, can you explain to me why you bust in on her and yell." She shrugged and continued talking in whispers.

"Bella knows how much I like to hear her sing, but it's a rarity that I do. I have to sneak around to be able to. I like when we visit because it's so much easier. We all know she comes and plays for Esme three to four times a week. Mostly on rainy mornings, makes mom fell better. I run in and act all mad and stuff so she doesn't think I'm spying on her. I think mom knows but she won't tell her. She enjoys it way to much. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." With that Alice was gone and walking through the kitchen door.

Hands on hips and everything. When she opened the door, I didn't notice anything else except for Bella. She looked beautiful in the morning. She was glowing, I guess that's what the music does to her after she sing and plays. When I finally snapped out of my moment, Alice was getting angrier and Bella looked like she was about to have a break down I had to say something.

"Alice leave her alone. You know she played, just drop it." I smiled at her and she smiled back, making me freeze for a second, before sitting down next to her. Alice stormed off, probably getting a round of applause from Rose for a great performance. I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye and leaned over slowly whispering in her ear.

"Will I get to here you play?" She stopped breathing, I realized. I should say something, but what.

"Maybe...maybe not." I was about to see if she was okay, but then I heard he whisper back those words and I froze. She was amazing. I never knew what to expect with her. I heard some one clear their throat and I looked up from Bella and saw my mother staring at us smiling. I got up slowly and went over to my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, mother." I said before turning around and going to the counter for a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Would you like pancakes?" She asked me, but deep down I knew she knew that I would never say no to her pancakes or food in general. I nodded and she went back to flipping pancakes. I grabbed two cups for coffee, being a gentlemen and getting one for Bella to. I turned to ask her what she took in her coffee. But my mother already spoke.

"No milk, three sugars." She smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've known Bella for a long time Edward. I know how she likes her coffee, I know how much she hates surprises but I still do them. I see everything and know everything." She whispered to me, not letting Bella know we were talking about her. When I finished fixing the coffee's, my mother was already sitting down eating pancakes. I sat down in the seat next to Bella and found my favorite pancakes, blueberry. I looked up again at my mother, to find her looking at me.

"I see everything and know everything. I also never forget." She went back to eating her food, and I found myself with two cups of coffee in my hands. I set Bella's down in front of her and she looked up at me with surprised look on her face.

"Thanks." Was all she could get out of her mouth before she stuttered to a stop, not saying anything back. I saw her take a drink and she turned to me and smiled.

"No milk, three sugars. You're good." I started to laugh and nodded my head to my mother.

"Thanks you, Esme." She looked over at my mother who smiled back. My mother said they were close but I never thought this close.

"You're welcome my beautiful daughter." Before my mother finished what she was saying I started choking on the coffeeI had in my mouth...daughter. She called Bella her daughter. Wow. Did I miss something here. Bella looked frightened and started clapping her hand on my back, hoping that I wasn't really choking. I coughed once more and looked up to see both of them looking at me with scarred expressions on their faces. I pointed to my mother to Bella and back and forth.

"Did you adopt Bella?" My mother giggled, followed by Bella. She was so cute when she laughed or giggled it was hard to take her seriously.

"Oh heavens no, I've been calling Bella my daughter now since her freshman year of college when she stayed with us over the summer. It's just a figure of speech Edward. Bella's just really close to the family, it's kind of hard not to picture her as a daughter." My mother was looking at me weird now, as she got up to the table to clear her plate. She looked at me one last time before leaving the room. I tried to go back to eating my food, but Bella was still giggle. I turned to her, she was holding her stomach and had a hand over her mouth.

"Ha. Ha. It took me by surprise that's all. You can stop laughing now." She did...after a couple more laughing fits.

"Sorry, it's just that was so funny. " She smiled softly at me and got up to put her plate in the sink.

"What do you think Alice is going to make us do today?" I asked her as she sat down beside me again. Before replying to my question she took a drink of her coffee and turned to meet my eyes. She had such beautiful brown eyes, I couldn't help but stare. She blushed and looked away quickly.

"She'll probably make us her slaves for the rest of the summer." I looked at her face to see if she was joking but she wasn't she was completely serious. I started laughing and so did she. That's how we were for a couple of minutes until Alice walked in, followed by Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

"FOOD!" Emmett screamed as he ran to a stack of pancakes my mother set aside for all of them. While Emmett and Jasper were eating, Alice and Rose sat across from be and Bella. Rose was smirking and Alice...well Alice was Alice.

"So are you guys ready for today?" She asked Bella and I. I heard Bella groan and I held back a laugh.

"What are we doing today, Alice?" Bella asked with a hint of sarcasm in it. I am most definitely falling for the girl. Alice didn't hear it though. She only started to bounce higher and higher in her seat.

"Well since you asked...WERE GOING CAMPING!" Camping. Alice hates to camp. I looked over to Bella who was in as much shock as I was in.

"But...but Alice you hate camping." She never took her eyes off of Alice, probably for fear that Alice might be pranking her. But I could tell she wasn't.

"I know. It was Emmett and Jasper's idea. Besides I got a better deal out of it anyway." She had her evil Alice smile on, that could only mean that she got a really scary deal. Good for her. Bad for us. I looked at her this time and asked what I bet Bella was dieing to ask.

"What kind of deal?" I asked cautiously. She turned to me, almost making me jump off my seat.

"Well brother dear. The boys were representing Bella and you. They offered to let me plan the rest of the summer if I let us go camping for two weeks to camp. Oh and I also told them we are not camping in tents, but in a cabin. They shook on it. So you can't say a word to me." She got up from the table and started dancing. I saw Bella's face from the corner of my eye. She looked scarred just like me. I wanted to tell her I would protect her. But I'm not sure if I can protect us from...Alice.

**BPOV**

Camping. I hate camping. I'll probably end up tripping, in front of Edward and make a big fool of myself. These next two weeks are going to be great.

"So where is this fabulous cabin, I know you already rented." I asked her and she came over and hugged be lightly. She knew I wouldn't make a fuse over it, because when Alice's mind is made up,their is no changing it.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "That's for me to know and you guys to find out." I groaned really loud and she heard.

"Isabella Marie Swan, did you just groan at me." I shook my head and mouthed the word no.

"Good, you better not have. We are going to have so much fun. Were leaving tomorrow. So pack whatever you need. You boys are packing all the camping things." I heard a another groan and turned to hear who made it...Edward. When he noticed I heard him he turned slightly pink and dropped his head to watch the floor. Ha. I just made Edward Cullen blush. It was actually kind of cute. But I had more important things to worry about. Like trying not to die on this camping trip and coming home alive without a broken bone, then maybe all think about telling Edward how I feel.

**EPOV**

How great were going camping. I'll make a fool of myself. I can't camp, and Alice knows that. I swear she is out to get me. Now I'm stuck looking at the floor, because Bella. The girl of my dreams. Made me blush. I never blush. Why would I now. I wanted to tell Bella how I felt about her, but now my chances are shot. I'll just have to wait until we get home...that's if I make it home.


	10. I Love You

**BPOV:** I Love You

"Wait. What do you mean I have to ride with Edward?" I asked her. We had all got packed and it was pretty late but Alice told Rose and I to meet her in her room so here we are. Lucky me, I just got told that because Alice is bringing to many bags that we have to take two cars and I have to go with Edward in his Volvo. While the happy couples get to ride in Emmett's Jeep. Just Great.

"You're riding with Edward, so tell with it." She was still throwing things into her suitcases.

"Why can't I ride with you guys?" I begged Rose, but she only rolled her eyes.

"You are riding with Edward because he is going to be driving alone, and Jasper and I do not want an audience in the back seat tomorrow." She giggled, but I put a hand up to stop her.

"Okay, I get it. Stop. I'll ride with him, but I won't like it." They both gave each other silent stares until they broke out laughing at me. They were so immature.

**EPOV**

"You guys are jerks. I can't believe your making me go on a three hour car ride with the one person I can't even be in a room with." I yelled at Emmett and Jasper as they continued to play their video games.

"You don't want to be alone with Bella?" Jasper looked over at me with a confused look on his face.

"I said I can't even be in a room with her...without wanting to kiss her." I whispered the last part, but they both heard it and looked right at me with smiles.

"Oh, that's going to be a problem." Jasper sighed, leaning back into the couch. Emmett nodded and put the game controller on the table and turned back to me.

"Sorry but Alice already told Bella. Even though Alice told you to take it slow...I think she has something up her sleeve. It kinda scares me. Never mind I know it scares me." Jasper and I started laughing at Emmett's horror ridden face, of course he only ended up punching both of us in the arm.

"I guess will just have to see what happens, and take it from there." I'm already hating camping, the funny thing is that we aren't even there yet.

**BPOV**

Ten minutes. That's how long I've been in the car with Edward, and all I want to do is scream my feelings out to him. But I'm not going to do that I'm going to have will power. Ha. Will power my ass.

"So...do you like being home?" I had to ask him the awkward silence was really starting to get on my nerves. He looked over at me and looked back to the road in a millisecond. Does my hair look bad. Does my breath smell bad. Sweet Madonna, only three hours and fifty minutes more of this madness and then I can wallow in self pity. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard his velvet smooth voice reply back.

"Ya, it's nice. I missed my family. How do you like being home from school?" I let out a small sigh of relief. I can do small talk, I just have to try not to tweak out.

"Well I'm not going to say I'm ecstatic. Mostly because that means more shopping with Alice and I do not do shopping. I rather just throw on a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt. But I like being back, seeing Esme, and Carlisle. Hanging out with every one. Just relaxing." I smiled at him, I was shocked when he smiled back. My breathing stopped and I had to keep telling myself to keep breathing, keep breathing.

"I'm sorry we never got to stay in touch, I wanted to but when I started getting busier and busier. It got harder and harder." I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, he looked sad.

"It's okay, we all get busy. I understand, just like every one else does...whatever, what happened in the past stays in the past. Why don't we start over. Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but every one calls me Bella." I twisted in the seat so that I was looking at him, and holding my hand out waiting for him to shake it. He did.

"My name is Edward Masen Cullen. Do not call me Eddie, I hate it no matter what Emmett says. Edward is perfect. So, Bella what's you favorite color?" I can do this. It's polite conversation.

"Blue. Yours?"

"Green."

"Figures." I retorted, but wishing I hadn't. He looked at me curiously, before turning back to the road and speeding like a race car driver.

"Figures what?" I might as well tell him. Even though it's pretty stupid and he'll probably think I'm weird and he'll pull the car over and push me out.

"It's the color of your eyes." He looked at me stunned. Oh great now I did it.

"Forget it. You probably think I'm crazy, it's just you have nice eyes. Okay. Favorite book?" He still looked pretty stunned, but answered my question.

"I'm not big reader. I read, but I like a lot of different kinds. You?" I had to think about that question. I absolutely loved to read, but mostly classics.

"Umm...Weathering Heights. I've read it so much it's practically falling apart." He laughed. Slowly he looked over at me and a smile rose on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Oh no, please don't let me have anything on my face. I already made a fool of myself.

"No. Your face is perfect. It's just that...your not like anyone I know, your different. Good different." Holy Metallic, he said I have a perfect face.

"Ya, I get that a lot. I'm not your average twenty year old. I don't like to shop, I hate the color pink. I love to read, listen to music, sleep. Definitely sleep. I've never had a serious relationship, because guys don't understand me. Sometimes I don't care what people think about me though, as long as I'm happy." Shut up Bella, your going to scare him off. I was about to say that I was sorry to tell him my whole life story when I felt a warm hand rest on mine. I looked down to see Edward holding my left hand. He was so warm and soft, I never wanted to let go.

"If it makes you feel better, I like you. I don't think your a normal twenty year old...but thats what I like about you." I didn't say anything so he continued.

"I hate shopping, Alice got the shopping gene I didn't. I love music, playing the piano, my car. I've never had a serious relationship, because girls don't understand me." The last part made my curious.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" I asked him, trying not to pry.

"No. Girls only wanted to be with me for my looks, they never understood me. I like girls who read books, not fashion magazines." This I had to laugh at, Edward was really nice. He was just like me.

**EPOV**

She is amazing. She is so unique, and the best part is that she doesn't care what people think about her. She's beautiful, smart, funny and likes music. Theres no turning back now, I'm a goner.

"So have you had any boyfriends?" I asked her after a couple of minutes of silence that I couldn't take. She blushed slightly, trying not to make me notice but I did and I liked it when she did.

"Only one but he was..." She was trying to get the word that best described him, she was making weird faces and I had to hold back form laughing and hurting her feelings.

"Crazy, scary, a pretty boy...I can go on all day." She rolled her eyes at me and jumped when she realized what she wanted to say.

"Mike Newton. I don't need a word to describe him. It's Mike Newton, he's everything you hate rolled into one person." She must be joking, the Mike Newton I knew was a jerk, a real low life.

"Are you talking about Mike Newton, the kid that was in a grade lower than mine, well your grade.He asked me if he could go out with Alice. Who by the way was already going out with Jasper. He was a man whore. He slept with all the girls in my senior year...and he was younger than them!" I turned to see Bella clutching her stomach and her face beet red, she was laughing so hard that tears were coming out. I joined in, because it was actually pretty funny. When we started to get out of our laughing attack, I realized that I hadn't laughed that much in a long time. I think the last time I laughed like that was when...was when I was home before college and hanging out with Bella and Alice.

"Ya, thats him and no I did not sleep with him. It was stupid I only needed a date to prom. Then he asked me if I wanted to go home with him, of course I said no. Alice, Jasper and I laughed the whole way home." I have to tell her. I just have to get it over with. I'm falling madly in love with her and I think she should know. I started to pull over on the side of the road, Bella looked scared and worried at the same time.

"Your not going to hack me up and pieces and leave me in the woods are you?" She looked over at me, scared out of her mind. She looked like she wanted to jump out and start running. I shook my head at her and turned the car off, slowly shifting my body towards her.

"Bella do you believe in love at first sight?" She snorted and shrugged. Thats a great ego boost for me.

"Sure. If the two people aren't crazy." She laughed, but then stopped when she saw that I wasn't laughing.

"Believe me they aren't crazy. Bella...I'm in love with you and I know I just met you again after so many years. But when I saw you in that kitchen, I don't know I just fell in love. Your everything I want, your smart and funny and your...your you. Thats what I'm looking for." I didn't know what else to say, she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. I silently prayed that she didn't.

**BPOV**

He just told me he loved me. I'm sitting here, scared shit less. What do I say back. He's looking at me weird now. This is what I wanted isn't it. I love him, I do. I love him.

"I love you." I said, making him jump like I do when someone scares me. Then he started smiling, that crooked smile that made my breathing stop. Before I could change my mind he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. It felt so right. This moment.

"I've always loved you." I told him as we pulled apart for air.

"I should have realized sooner, we could have been together." Then we were kissing again, are lips crashing into each other and our tongues intertwined together as one. We pulled apart when my phone started going off. I looked at the time, we had been making out for a half an hour. Great this could only mean one thing.

"Yes Alice?" Then the perfect moment was ruined. She was yelling and screaming into the phone, I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Alice? Alice? ALICE! SHUT UP! I can't understand you when your yelling and screaming in my ear." I heard Edward laughing while watching me talk to his annoying sister.

"Where are you guys?" Oh crap.

"I had to go to the bathroom really bad, so Edward pulled over at a gas station. Were on our way." I was trying not to sound like I was lieing, Edward was still laughing. Probably at my horrible acting skills.

"Oh okay. We pulled over. Will wait for you, because we should be there soon." I told Alice we would be okay, but she refused and hung up. I looked to Edward who had a huge smile on his face.

"No matter how long I've known Alice, she still gets on my nerves." He shrugged and kissed my lips softly, pulling away only to rest his hand on my cheek and stroke it.

"I love you." He said letting go of my cheek and turning the car on again.

"I love you to." He smiled, the breath taking smile and held my hand. We stayed like that for the rest of the trip.

**Hope you guys liked it. I couldn't wait for him to tell her. But it's going to get better. Will they tell anybody? Or keep it a secret. Your just gonna have to find out. Read and Review!!**


	11. No Joke

**BPOV:** No Joke

The ride to the cabin, was total and complete heaven. Edward and I still held hands the whole way, stealing quick glances at each other and kisses. He was truly every thing I hoped for. We were about ten minutes away from the cabin, when real life came flying into my mind. I pulled away from Edward fast, making him look and see if I had something wrong with me. Which their wasn't so when he was done her looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, whats wrong?" He asked me trying not to take his eyes off the road.

"You do realize that, we cannot. I repeat cannot, tell Alice." He looked at me once and then the meaning of my words hit him. Probably harder than they hit me.

"Your right. Well almost right...I don't want to tell Emmett, that's all I need on this trip." Sweet butterscotch, the first person I truly fall in love with and I can't tell my best friends. Not even because Edward and Alice are brother and sister, but because it's Alice. Like I said before.

"She'll kill us. Make us do things we don't want to do, or talk about. She's good at doing that. Just try to avoid her when she wants to play 'I Never'. Now every time I hear her bring it up in a sentence I pretend to fall asleep." He nervous laughed at me, and when I looked at him. Trying to tell him not to laugh, because it wasn't funny. He looked taken back, but then steadied himself once more.

"Sorry I thought you were joking. I can picture you at some party, someones you don't even know and falling asleep right on the couch." He was really laughing now and I slapped him on the shoulder, he said 'Ouch' loudly and mumbled 'Sorry' after looking at my face.

"We can't tell her...yet. Can we just tell her when we get home from this stupid camping trip?" He nodded at my statement and pecked me on the cheek. When we both turned back to the road we saw the cabin up ahead. It was beautiful.

I though we were going to be spending it in a little tiny cabin, with one room, one bathroom and we would all have to share. But I forgot we were going with Alice, she never did things tiny. Always big and bold. **(Pictures of cabin on profile!) **I looked over at Edward to see if he knew anything about this. He looked just as shocked as me.

"I didn't think you would be as shocked as me. I thought she told you at least what the cabin looked like." He mouthed the word 'Nope'. Edward pulled up along side Emmett's Jeep and squeezed my hand once more before letting go. We both got out and went to the trunk of the Volvo were every body was gathered.

"Alice you did a very nice job of picking out the house. How did you manage on such sort notice?" Edward kindly asked her and she started bouncing all around us. Causing every one to roll their eyes at her.

"Well brother dear, the truth is...that it was the only house they had left and so I had to take it. There's only one situation though." We all looked at her. I wasn't as surprised though, there always is one situation at the end result.

"What is it, Alice?" Rose asked, caution is her voice.

"Oh it's not bad. It's just that...EdwardandBellahavetosharearoom." Her last words came out in a blur, but I understood them. I was going to have to share a room with Edward, and a bed. I wonder if it's to late to change my mind about the camping trip. 'Cause actually starting to like it very much.

"Why?" I asked Alice trying not to sound as thrilled as I actually was. Alice looked at me like I had two heads and that I was going to ripe hers off any second now.

"Your not mad? Because last time I checked, you were yelling at me that you didn't want to ride in the same car as Edward. Now your okay with the idea of sharing the same bed as him. Did you hit your head on the drive up here?" She started feeling my head, probably to see if I had any bumps or blood showing. I stole a glance from Edward fast, and he was watching the whole scene with a smile on his face. You could tell he was trying not to laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him and he put his hand to his heart, and mouthed 'Be still my heart'. What a jerk.

"Alice I'm fine now can you let go. I would like to look around before it gets dark." She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me and nodded, screaming at the boys to get the bags. While we look at the house and find our rooms. When we opened the door, Alice grimaced and Rose laughed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice it's a cabin, what do you expect. A spa? Gold toilets?" She gave me a joking push, which ended up with me falling face first into the ground. But before I hit I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me back up. I turned to see Edward smiling at me, while trying to hold back his laughs also.

"Can you at least try not to fall for two weeks. Then you can fall all you want when we get home, were we know where the hospital is." He let go of my waist, but not before squeezing it one last time and grabbing the bags that he dropped to save me. He was so sweet. We all split up and found out rooms. Alice and Jasper picked out the biggest room, mostly because Alice ran for it and we let her. Rose and Emmett got the room next to them, the second biggest. But I still didn't pick a fight, because the room Edward and I got was awesome. It had a up side down triangle window in the corner by the side of the bed, that I was sleeping on with Edward. It had the best view, all the trees and the lake the was only about three five minutes away from the house. It was truly breath taking. When we all unpacked and changed into relaxing clothes it was getting dark so we decided we would play some pool and watch movies that Alice brought. Until Alice decided that the girls need some quality time together while the boys go on and play.

Alice, Rose and I were all in Alice's room talking about what we were doing this summer. The funny thing was...that Alice already has so many things planned that I just stopped listening and started listening to my i-pod and thinking about Edward. I was only like that for about ten minutes when something hit me in the head. I turned really fast behind to see Alice with a pillow in her hands and Rose, actually snorting she was laughing so hard.

"Rose, I'm glad that you get a kick out of my heart attack. Alice you scarred the crap out of me." I turned to her with anger in my eyes but all she did was hand me pieces of string.

"Alice, why did you just give me string?" Her and Rose started laughing even harder until Alice managed to get the words out of her mouth.

"It's...a...bikini...you...moron." She stopped laughing after tears came out of her eyes and so did Rose. Why were they giving me this piece of string to wear.

"Why are you giving me this, I'm not wearing it. It's nine o'clock and I'm not going to the lake now. Your outta your mind." Alice just shook her head and whispered in my ear.

"The three of us are going to go up in the jacuzzi and relax. We don't want the boys to find out so were going to sneak up." She has finally went of the crazy end.

"Alice you do know that their in the basement and were on the second floor. The jacuzzi is on the first floor. They will never notice us, so why are you whispering?" She slapped my arm and got off the bed.

"I know. But this makes it so much more fun. Sneaking around and such. I feel like I'm back in high school." She giggle and shooed Rose and I out of the room to get changed. She told us once we were changed to meet back in her room. So I went off to put the strings on.

**EPOV**

"Okay. Now that the girls are gone are you gonna tell us what happened between you and Bella, on the ride up here." Jasper handed Emmett and I a beer and we made our way down stairs to play pool. After we all unpacked, I was hoping to spend some time with Bella as 'friends' so nobody would get suspicious. But Alice demanded that the girls hang out together upstairs, why the guys play pool, drink beer and watch t.v. I just wanted the time to go by fast, so I could have Bella in my arms once again.

"Nothing happened, she pretty much ignored me. We listened to music. That's all." I shrugged at him as he started to ask more questions. Emmett punched him.

"Leave him alone. Can't you see the guys in, L.O.V.E." He smirked at me and I flipped him the bird.

"Your a prick. You do know that right." He nodded and went to turn the t.v. on.

"What were not playing pool?" I asked them both as I followed them to the couch were Emmett had turned on a baseball game.

"Nah, it's no fun without the girls." Emmett didn't want to play because it was no fun without the girls. Jazz must have noticed my shocked face because he laughed and clapped me on the back.

"Emmett only likes to play pool with Rosalie because when she goes to shoot..." He didn't need to say anymore. I knew Emmett liked watching Rose bend over, but I didn't know he gave up pool for his own pleasure.

"Then why don't we go get them?" They both looked at me like I was a blood sucking vampire, here to suck their blood.

"Edward you are most definitely new to this whole girl thing apparently. You never interrupt them. Never." Wow. That seemed kinda cruel. Only because Bella wasn't like any other girl I knew. She was probably hating being in the same room with Rose and Alice.

"But Bella isn't like other girls." I told them, their faces still didn't changed.

"You don't think we know that. Oh, believe me we know that. If you were home around Christmas when we actually heard Bella scream because she was with Rose and Alice alone you would have known. But, not matter how much you want to go see her. You never enter a room where Alice told you not to go in." Jasper's face calmed a little but you could tell her was still tensed.

"But Alice didn't tell us not to go in her room." I stated.

"No, but she said girls go with her and guys stay down here and play pool, or do whatever guys do. That's the same as saying don't come into my room with Alice. She'll rip our heads off." Emmett said shaking, he was probably nervous that Alice would come down and tell him she heard everything. He wouldn't live to see tomorrow morning.

"So we just sit here and watch t.v.?" They both nodded. Looking back to the t.v.

"How long do we have to stay down here?" I was weirded out when they both replied together at the same time.

"For however long it takes Alice to finish what she needs to finish." With that said I sat back and watched t.v. Not saying a word only thinking about Bella.

**BPOV**

"Alice, were you distracted when you bought my swimsuit." Walking into her room without knocking, I asked her. Her and Rose looked up with smiles on their faces.

"No, why?" She seemed a little confused so I thought I would come out and just tell her.

"Well because this swimsuit is so not my size." I put on the 'strings' Alice told me to put on. It was was white bikini that barely covered anything. I saw that Rose had on a red bikini, that fight her gorgeous body perfectly. Alice had on a pretty blue bikini, she could pull that off. But not me, I never wear bikinis. Never. **(All the swimsuits are on my profile!)**

"Yes it is and you look HOT! Bella you should walk around in underwear and swimsuits all day." Rosalie admitted, leave it up to her.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Can't I wear a one piece**?"** They both looked disgusted.

"Why would you want to wear that when you look great in that. Your not changing you look fine. Let's go." I just nodded and we made our way up stairs. When we opened the doors outside it was freezing, we all ran for the jacuzzi. Getting in the water was perfect. We all sighed with relief, I had to hold back my giggles because of the looks on our faces. They went from tense to calm in seconds.

"This is perfect." Alice and Rose said together, making it weird. They looked at each other and laughed.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" She smiled at me. Alice loved when ever she could talk about what she had planned, she would talk for hours.

"Well since you asked..." I rolled my eyes at her. It's not like she wasn't going to tell us sooner or later.

"We are going to hang out at the lake all day, come back cook stuff on the grill and have s'mores. Then tomorrow, Emmett and Jasper asked if we could go on a hike. I said no of course, but then I decided what the hell. So hike and then were going to have a camp out on the trail and then make our way home in the morning. I'll stop now, I don't want to tell you anything else. Or it won't be any fun telling you later." She was bouncing all over the jacuzzi. She never stayed still for longer than five minutes.

"That's sounds nice." Rose told Alice smiling nicely.

"Ya. Even though I hate hikes. But I'll put a smile on just for you, Alice." I put a fake smile on and she bought it. We talked about everything that happened this year. How many guys numbers Alice picked up, every time we went to a bar or a club. Of course she had Jasper so she just did it for fun. It wasn't that fun if you asked me. They talked for ever about clothes and shopping and shoes. I felt like my head was about to explode. But I kept my cool and listened, hoping they would change the subject. Which they did...but it was about Edward and me. Oh crap. They both turned to me, slowly.

"So, Bella when are you going to tell Edward?" She also loved to tortue me. Always. I just shrugged and she got angry. She kept going on and on about this and that. I was about to have a break down. I held up my hand and she looked defeated, now was my chance to run. I told her she was crazy and that Rose was to. They both started splashing me with water so I got out fast, almost breaking my neck. Looking for my towel which I forgot to bring. Even better. I ran into the house, no towel, drenched with water from head to toe. When I closed the door to the outside I heard a whistle. No! I turned and their was Emmett, Jasper and Edward all coming from downstairs smiling at me. Practically naked me.

"SHUT IT! It's your evil girlfriends fault." I pointed to both Emmett and Jasper they looked petrified. So I speed walked past them upstairs and into my room. I closed the door and changed into sweats and a baggy t-shirt, faster than I ever have in my entire life. When I heard a faint knock on the door, I jumped.

"Come in." I said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. Edward came into the room closing the door behind him, and turning to me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." I glared at him.

"I didn't say anything." He took a step back form me, still tweakin smirking.

"You better not. I'm going to bed." I went to my side of the bed and turned down the covers. He went to his side and did the same. I got in bed and him following my lead.

"Bella..." I looked over at him lying beside me. He looked adorable.

"What?" I asked him kindly, pulling the covers up over my body.

"I really do love you." Where did that come from.

"And I really love you, no joke." I smiled at him, making him smile back. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. He kissed my lips ever so softly and started humming a tune, that made my eyes.

"Good night, Bella sweet dreams. I love you. Always remember that, no joke." I felt his chest move with his quiet laugh. I mumbled night and I let sleep take me over, while listening to Edward hum.


	12. Clear My Head

**BPOV:** Clear My Head

"AHHHHH!" I jumped up from a deep sleep to see Alice in the doorway to mine and Edward's room screaming. While Alice was screaming, everyone else gathered behind her to see what was wrong. Edward jumped up like me and was watching the scene unfold in front of him. When Alice's screaming fit was okay, she looked weirded out.

"What the HELL! Alice are you on drugs honey. You can tell me, will get you help." I was getting out of bed now, trying to make my way to Alice.

She shook me off when I went to touch her. Instead, she looked between Edward and I. No! She couldn't have found out I didn't say anything...I'm going to kill Edward. Just act cool Bella. Don't say anything. You don't even know if she knows.

"I am certainly not on DRUGS!" She yelled at me, looking very angry.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, which I shouldn't have...she gave me an evil stare down and then not knowing what to do I ran for it. I was practically running like a mad women. I heard Alice screaming behind me and yelling. I ran faster. By now I was out of the house and running to the Volvo. I though I'd give it a try, and thank Cher it was open. I climbed in and locked all the doors. When I was done I looked out the window as Alice was storming over to it. Everyone, including Edward coming up behind her. But giving her space, they were the smart ones not to get on her bad side. She came right up to the backseat window, where I was and put her hands on her hips and lowering herself to look in at me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before she knocked on the window and mouthed 'let me in'. Ha, fat chance. I shook my head.

"No." I told her through the window. She didn't look as mad as she did before.

"How long have we been best friends?" I smiled at her, she always knew what to say even if I was scared of her. I unlocked my door and opened it, she stepped back and waited for me.

"Too long. Get in." I left the door open for her to get in and I slid to the other seat. She got in closing the door behind her. She just looked at me, not screaming nothing.

"Go ahead. Yell at me." She started laughing. Why was she laughing.

"Bella, why would I yell at you. I was just mad at you because...you asked me if I was on drugs, and I was still in shock from what I saw." Oops, looks like I over reacted. Again. I'm going to have to stop doing that.

"I ask if your on drugs quite frequently. I thought you were going to rip my head off, and I started running. Which I never do and...wait did you just say you were in shock from what you saw. What did you see?" Was Edward naked and I didn't know or something, she is giving me a heart attack.

"I was coming in to wake you up when I saw...I saw Edward holding you. He had a smile on his face and I was going to go over to him and tell him to get off you. But, I saw you had a smile on your face to. I over reacted, I know I do it a lot. What I don't get is that, when I saw you together. I wanted to go right up to Edward and start screaming. Telling him that he better not hurt you. Your my best friend and he's my brother and I chose to protect you." She was slowly shaking her head as if she thought it was crazy. I was still confused.

"What do you mean try to protect me?" She looked right at me and smiled.

**EPOV**

I woke up to someone screaming. I opened my eyes to see Bella sitting up in bed, and Alice screaming. Shocker. I sat up and watched as everyone gathered, seeing what was wrong. Bella tried to get up and help Alice. I almost started laughing when Bella asked if Alice was on drugs. Then before I knew what to do Bella left the room, running. I thought she was going to trip on something but she didn't. I watched as Alice started running after her. I got out of bed fast and ran to catch up. I made it to the door with Emmett, Jasper and Rose in time to see Bella climb into my car and lock all the doors. I saw that Emmett, Jasper and Rose were trying to keep straight faces but it wasn't working.

"What are we suppose to do?" I asked from behind them. They all turned around and glared.

"Nothing, unless you want to DIE!" I knew I shouldn't do anything because the person who said this was Rose and you never do anything against Rose...or Alice. But I guess Bella was still asleep when she said what she did. We all stayed were we where and watched the scene play out in front of us.

"My money's on Bella." Emmett said, not turning around.

"Alice." Jasper did the same exact thing.

"Nah, twenty says they both make up with out hitting each other." To my amusement, Rose was in on the deal.

"Does this happen often?" They all nodded.

**BPOV**

"Meaning that if someone broke your heart I would always protect you. Your like my sister. But I got scarred when I realized that it was my brother that I was protecting you from." She looked sad, and she wanted to cry I could tell.

"So your saying that you don't want me to date your brother?" She nodded. Oh snap.

"I don't want to have to choose between you two. If you ever did go out and he broke your heart. I would kill him. Of course not literally." I wish she wasn't right. But she is, how could I not think that if Edward and I were together it wouldn't affect her. Some best friend I am.

"So that's why you always told me to just tell him. You knew deep down that he didn't want me." She shook her head and started crying.

"No, I knew deep down he did. I just wanted you to tell him so you would be happy. I didn't want you to suffer, but you did. When he left it was like a piece of you broke. I wanted that piece back. You know that Jasper brought Edward to me and told me that Edward thought he was in love with you." She was still crying as she said this and when she finished I was crying with her.

"I told him to take it slow. Not to tell you and jump to conclusions. Maybe I should let him tell you...maybe I should let it happen." Instead of saying anything back, I grabbed her into a hug.

"I know I sound stupid, it's like I want two separate things. I want you to be with Edward to make you happy. But then the other thing I want is for you to stay away from him, because you never know if he might break your heart." She was right. How did I know he wouldn't break my heart.

"You don't sound stupid. You know what you sound like?" She pulled back for a second to look at me.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"You sound like a best friend. Who doesn't want to see me hurt no matter what. I do the same thing for you. You might not realize it but I watch you and Jasper and I think that if he ever hurt you...I would protect you." It all made sense now, I'm so stupid for not noticing before. I can't be with Edward, as much as I want to. We just can't be.

"Are we having a heart to heart?" She asked still crying in between a couple laughs.

"Ya, I guess we are. Best friends?" We pulled apart, wiping our eyes and smiling. She shook her head.

"What were not best friends?" Was I going crazy.

"Nope...sisters. Were sisters forever and always." I hugged her one last time and we got out of the car. We probably looked like crap, with our red, puffy eyes. But we were still giggling like teenagers. We walked right up to the porch were everyone was waiting, curious. Alice and I looked at each other and smiled, I let go so she can go to Jasper. Without saying anything, I walked past Emmett, Rose and Edward. Up the stairs and straight into the shower. When I put the shower on, I sat on the shower floor and cried. I cried because I was letting go of Edward. I had to. I was in the shower for a long time, because the water started to get cold.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I went into my room through on a pair of shorts and an sweater. Then I brushed my hair and laid down, to steady my breathing before I went downstairs. I was only out of the shower ten minutes when I heard a soft knock on my door. I silently prayed it wasn't Edward. I whispered 'come in' hoping the person heard it. Alice opened the door and closed it slowly behind her. She came over to the bed and layed down next to me.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back just as she had.

"It's noon, I was thinking of still going to the lake. I asked Rose and she said okay. The boys are going to hang out here and cook some food, play some volleyball." I nodded and she sounded happier.

"You know I thought I would want to tell Jasper what happened between us in the car. Everyone wanted to know, mostly why we were crying. But for some reason I couldn't tell them. All I said was "It's between my sister and I" then I went into the kitchen and has some breakfast." She giggled.

"That's priceless you do know that right. They probably were going crazy. Thinking sister. But no one would bother asking you twice." I giggled along with her.

"Okay come on get up, here's your swimsuit. I'll meet you downstairs in five." She got up, leaving the swimsuit next to me and watched out the door. I changed into it, not even caring what it looked like on. Grabbing my bag and throwing my i-pod in, sunscreen, and my towel. I put on my cover up over my swimsuit and went down stairs. Alice and Rose were waiting by the door for me. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were in the kitchen. I walked right passed them, hoping I wouldn't look at Edward. **(I didn't talk about their swimsuits. Or you can say go into detail. But their on my profile if you want to see them!)**

"Let's go." I walked passed them and started down the lake path. I heard them follow behind me. We made it to the lake in five minutes it was beautiful. The sun was out, and their were no clouds. I made my way to the dock.

"Do you guys want to go lay on the dock?" The nodded, smiling. I let the go first. We got out on the dock which was pretty far out on the water. We all put our towels down and laid down. I took my cover up off and got my i-pod out off my bag.

"That swimsuit is so retro cute, Bella. You so pull it off." Rose complemented and I told her thank you, before putting my i-pod in my ears and blasting the volume. I closed my eyes. I laid their for a long time thinking about Edward, I was in love with him. But I had to do the right thing by breaking up with him, right. I couldn't ignore Edward for forever but I had to try. I kept thinking about Edward. I hated doing so, because it only made me want him more. I shook off the thoughts and turned my i-pod off. I stood up and went to the edge of the dock. I heard Rose and Alice ask what I was doing. But I didn't reply because that was when I dove into the water. I stayed under neath the water for a while. I thought I heard screams, but I cleared my head and swam. Going to the other side of the lake, which was pretty far. I went under, holding my breath for as long as I could. When I came up, I saw Edward, Emmett and Alice in the water. Swimming to me, was I drowning and I didn't know it. I went under again and I didn't manage to come up for air myself, because I was being pulled.

But I pulled back, only making the person try harder to get me up. I wasn't going to give up until another pair of hands grabbed me and I made my way to the surface. When I hit the air, I took a deep breath. I looked around, and saw Edward, and Emmett still holding me and Alice in front of me looking panicked.

"What was that for?" I asked them all, they looked at me like I was crazy. News flash I'm not the crazy one.

"What do you mean what was that for. What the hell were you doing?" I thought Alice would answer my question but it was Edward, who sounded a mixture of scarred, worried, and angry.

"I was swimming?" After I finished Alice came over and hugged me, I hugged her back. She pulled away and I saw that she was crying. I put a hand on her face.

"Alice, why are you crying?" She was crying harder now.

"Be...Because...y...you...didn't...c...come...up." She was trying to stop, but she just cried harder and I held her while she did. I picked her up, lucky that she was tiny and carried her onto the grass. I did swim pretty far. I still held her when I sat down. I soothed her, while she sat on my lap. I looked over her shoulder to see a frantic Edward and Emmett who looked like someone just got shot. I motioned for them to sit down, and they did. But they never took their eyes off me or Alice.

Alice stopped crying after a couple of minutes. "Why didn't you come up?"

"I did." She shook her head.

"No. You didn't. Rose and I got scarred when you wouldn't answer us. You just got up and walked over to the edge of the dock and dove. You didn't come up for awhile. Then you did and went back down. You were far away by now, I screamed for the guys and jumped in. Why?" She I tell her about Edward and I, that I love him and all I do is think about him.

"I needed to clear my head." She stood up, looking down at me. She looked mad, oh goody.

"You almost kill yourself because you needed to clear your head. I know this is going to sound funny but...ARE YOU ON DRUGS?!" She was right it did sound funny, I laughed. But stopped when no one else did.

"No, I'm not on drugs. I would tell you if I was. Okay. I'm sorry I scarred you, go back to Jasper. He'll be worried about you." She nodded and gave me a hug, she grabbed Emmett to go with her.

"Don't think your off the hook, tonight you, Rose and I. Were having a little chat. Love you." She screamed back to me as she walked away. I sat back down and watched as Alice and Emmett went over to Rose and Jasper. They talked grabbed their things and made their way back to the house. When they were gone behind the trees I laid down on the grass. Looking up at the sky.

"Why would you need to clear your head Bella?" I jumped a little forgetting that Edward was still her with me. He was watching me, never taking his eyes off me.

"It's a long story." I didn't feel like telling him that I didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Tell me. I've got time." He said sternly. I have to do this, don't think about it Bella just do it.

"You wanna know the truth. The truth is I don't love you. I never have. I lied. End of the super long story. I have to go. Just leave me alone." I got up fast enough so that Edward wouldn't have to see the tears I was crying. I walked over to the dock, not looking back. If I looked back I would just end up crying more, if that was even possible. I grabbed my things and made my way to the house. Crying my eyes out.

**EPOV**

When we heard Alice screaming, I ran faster than I ever did. I knew it had to be Bella. Because if it wasn't Bella would be screaming. I made my way out to were Alice was in the water. Realizing that Bella wasn't on the dock or anywhere I could see. Emmett and I, pulled her up out of water when we reached her. I was scarred, scarred that I lost her. I never wanted to lose her. She talked to Alice who was a ball of nerves. Soon to my shock Bella carried a crying Alice to the grass. They sat there like that for a couple of minutes before Alice got up and yelled at Bella. Soon she was done she pulled Emmett with her. I didn't really even hear a word she was saying, I watched Bella the whole time. She looked beautiful. My mind went crazy though when she said she had to clear her mind.

Was she meaning me. Did she have to think about us. I had to asked her.

"Why would you need to clear your head Bella?" I must have scarred her because she jumped.

"It's a long story." Her sweet voice sounded unsure of something. Like it would bothering her to talk about it.

"Tell me. I've got time." I wanted to know. I had to or it was going to drive me crazy.

"You wanna know the truth. The truth is I don't love you. I never have. I lied. End of the super long story. I have to go. Just leave me alone." Her words burned into be like I was on fire. She didn't mean it, I kept telling myself. She got up and made her way over to get her stuff. She never looked back making her way to the house. I felt something wet on my cheek. I instantly reached up to wipe it away. When I pulled my hand back, I realized I was crying.

**AN: I had to do this. I'm sorry. I was almost in tears when I finished EPOV. It will get better though I promise. Remember all the swimsuits and clothing links are on my profile. Review and tell me what you think of my crying chapter. lol. I should have named it that. Enjoy!**


	13. Shoes and Skunks

**BPOV:** Shoes and Skunks

The rest of the day went my fast. Mostly because Edward left me alone. After eating s'mores we all went our separate ways. I went up to the room Edward and I shared and went to bed. I couldn't sleep, I just laid their for most of the night. I was shocked when I noticed Edward sleeping, his back to me. I didn't even here him come in. I looked to the clock beside the bed, it was only four in the morning. But I couldn't go back to sleep. I got out of bed and made my way down stairs. The sun wasn't completely up get, but it was about to soon. So I decided to go out and sit on the deck. Their was a little but of a chill in the air, but it was beautiful out. Sitting here made me think of Edward, and how mean I was to him. I shouldn't of told him I didn't love him, when I knew it wasn't true. Before, I knew it I was crying. I tried to stop, but I couldn't.

"Don't cry." I felt two hands come up behind me and grab me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I told Edward as he pulled us apart and wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Why did you say those things?" He sounded hurt and disheveled.

"I had to. I can't be with you, Edward. You'll only end up breaking my heart." He started shaking his head, in disapproval. I soon realized he was crying now, not as much as me. But enough to make me cry more.

"I would never do such a thing. When I first saw you it was love at first sight." He said.

"How do you know it wasn't something else. Maybe it wasn't love at first sight." He shook his head and pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"Because when I saw you their sparks. I never wanted to take my eyes off you. You were the only one I saw clearly." I smiled and touched his face.

"I love you. You'll end up breaking my heart and I don't want Alice to choose between us." I told him and he kissed me even more passionately than before on the lips.

"I love you too and I will never break your heart. She'll never have to choose between us because I'll never let you go. Your my other half, Isabella." Oh boy, you know someones telling the truth when the use your full name.

"We have to tell Alice. But I want to do it, and I want to do it when we get home." He nodded and began to kiss me along my neck and lips. I never wanted to be apart from him.

**EPOV**

After staying out side and with Bella on my lap, and us kissing. She fell asleep. I brought her back up stairs and looked at the clock, it was a little after seven. There was no way I would be able to go back to sleep now. I tucked Bella in and gave her a kiss on the lips, before going downstairs. I loved her. I was telling the truth when I told her I never wanted to be without her, I just hadn't realized it until she wanted to be apart from me. I went into the kitchen and made coffee, enough for everybody when they woke up and made my way into the living room. I turned on the t.v. and not long after I sat down, I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I turned to see Jasper and Alice making their way into the living room.

"Coffee?" Jasper asked. Wanting to know if I made more.

"Ya, there's enough for everyone." He kissed Alice on the cheek and went to get coffee, he brought Alice a cup as usual and they came to sit on the couch next to me.

"So when are we leaving for our hike?" I asked Alice and I thought I saw her grimaced. She was only doing it for Jasper, because he begged her.

"Two hours should be good enough. The site that were camping at is about three hours away. It's a nice path, I saw it on the map they gave me. All our tents are already up, I payed extra for them to set them up. So when we get their we can take naps. Then will hang out, build a fire, cook some food, then we pack up and take the same route we took going there. Where's Bella?" Alice asked looking around for Bella. Ya, like she was hiding behind the couch.

"She's still asleep. Where's Rose and Emmett?" Right after I finished, we heard them coming down the stairs.

"Right here. COFFEE!" Rose practically screamed at us. She went into the kitchen and Emmett followed. They both came out a moment later with coffee cups in their hands. They sat down on the couch beside the one Alice, Jasper and I were sitting on. Alice let them in on the plan for today, just as she did me. I was going to get up and go get Bella when we all heard a big crash from upstairs. We all rolled our eyes.

"Bella?!" Alice screamed up to her, trying to hold back her laughing.

"WHAT?!" She screamed back, not sounding pissed off but, in pain. Before Alice could scream something else. We all were running up the stairs. Alice first, me second and the rest were behind us. I hope shes okay. When we got into the room there she was laying on the floor holding her ankle. Oh no. Alice and I ran up to meet he on the floor were she laid. She had tears in her eyes, when she looked at me. Alice was hugging her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, while she still clutched her ankle softly.

"I tripped over my shoe. I think I sprained my ankle." I rolled my eyes again and went for her ankle. She let me feel it and look at it. It was already brusing and pretty swollen. It looked like a sprain. I sighed. Alice looked scarred, I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice it just looks like a sprain. We have to get her some where so someone can look at it." Alice nodded and dragged everyone else with her. She screamed for me to carry her down, we were going to take Emmett's jeep so we could all fit. I turned to her, she looked annoyed. I laughed.

"I thought I told you to wait until we got home. I love you." I kissed her forehead and she sighed loudly.

"I'm such a klutz. I love you too, lover boy. Now pick me up and take me to the stupid doctors. I can't believe I tripped over a shoe...and the shoe won." I laughed at her more as I picked her up and carried her into the Jeep. Everyone changed, except me. But it didn't matter, as long as Bella needed me I wouldn't leave her sight. I let her lay on my lap. While we drove to find a hospital, the only think we could find was a little tiny doctors office. Emmett pulled over and opened my door. Alice was already at the door when I carried Bella to it. An older man answered, smiling at everyone until he saw that I was carrying someone then he frowned.

"Come in." He led the way into a waiting room.

**BPOV**

The doctor was very nice the whole time. He told me that I had a sprained ankle and that he wanted me to stay off it for a week or two. It would heal up nice he told me with a smile. Ha. I wish I could tell him where he can put that smile. He gave me pain killers, for the pain. Edward carried me to the car again and into the house, even though I had crutches. When everyone was in the room, they all sat around and watched me, to tell you the truth it was creeping me out.

"Okay, I get how your all worried about me but all be fine. I promise. Go. Go have that hike and camp out." Alice, Rose and Edward shook their heads. Emmett and Jasper wanted to go but they would never leave behind Rose and Alice.

"Alice and Rose, go. Emmett and Jasper really want to go. I don't want to stop you...how about if Edward doesn't want to go. He can stay with me. I'll see you guys tomorrow anyway." They nodded and looked to Edward, who looked amused.

"I'll stay. You guys go, which by the way you should go get everything ready." They all hugged me and left to go get packed. I turned to Edward who was watching me, with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him, trying to hide my own smile.

"Did you trip on purpose, so we could be together?" He laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh ya, because I just love tripping over shoes. It really makes my day when I see a pair of shoes in my room, I make a bee line right for them. The only positive thing about my sprained ankle is...that I don't have to do any stupid hikes with your crazy sister." He looked at me hurt. But I was only messing with him.

"But there's another positive thing." He raised a questioning look at my face and I giggled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"What?" He asked.

"I get to be with you, silly." He leaned over careful not to hit my ankle and gave me a kiss. We stayed like that until we heard footsteps. He pulled apart and smiled at me. I blushed. He was going to be the death of me. Soon after we pulled apart to say goodbye to our friends.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked me, closing the door and coming over to the couch were I hadn't moved sense we got home.

"Um...can we watch a movie?" He smiled and nodded. He went to Alice's movie bag that she brought for the trip. He pulled out two movies and held them up to me.

"Jodie Foster's The Brave One or Ben Stiller's The Heartbreak Kid?" I laughed and told him to put in The Heartbreak Kid. He laughed and told me I made a good choice. We watched the movie and I started to drift off to sleep. When I woke up Edward was watching me with his beautiful emerald eyes. I smiled at him and he smirked at me, then I felt the sun on my face.

"What time is it?" He chuckled.

"It's eight...in the morning, you fell asleep when we were watching the movie. I carried you up here, you were really tired." He kissed my nose gently. Instead of pulling apart completely he tightened his grip around my waist.

"So what shall we do today, before they get back?" He raised an eyebrow and I slapped his shoulder, playfully.

"How about we lay here all day?" He truly is one of a kind. I nodded.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward." We laid like that talking, about everything. We finally had to get dressed and go downstairs. It was around five when everyone got home. Jasper and Emmett were smiling. Alice and Rose went exactly...happy. They came in and sat on the couch. Me in the middle, Rose on my right side and Alice on my left. They sighed loudly together, and the boys laughed.

"What happened?" I asked them both.

"The hike was horrible. It was too long, and when we got there we got attacked by a skunk." I was almost in shock, but not enough to keep me from laughing. Edward joined me in my laughing fit.

"It's not funny. It was scary. We had to stay in the tent the whole night. I think my bladder is messed up now." Alice sounded depressed. I put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her but I only kept laughing harder. She glared at me until I stopped laughing.

"Oh. That sucks. What are we gonna do now?" I was getting bored. Everyone looked to Alice.

"Let's go home. Camping is so over rated. It's best if we get Bella comfortable at home, then here. Maybe you'll heal faster and we can go shopping." Oh great.


	14. Hot Chocolate and Swimsuit Showers

**BPOV: **Hot Chocolate and Swimsuit Showers

The ride home was that long or it wasn't really for me. I most of the whole way, because of the stupid pain killers the doctor put me on. When I was awake, I kept my eyes closed so Edward wouldn't know and I could here him sing along to songs. I almost broke my cover when he started singing along to My Humps By: The Black Eyed Peas. I was trying so hard not to laugh, when the song was over I felt a huge weight lifted off of me. After awhile I slowly opened my eyes to see that he was watching me, he turned fast when I caught him and he blushed. I laughed and he got even redder.

"Why were you watching me?" I asked him, but he didn't even look at me probably because he was still blushing and I thought I blushed bad.

"I was not." He tried not to laugh but it didn't help. He soon started laughing just like me and we were almost in tears.

"It's okay. I watch you sometimes to." I can't believe I just said that. Oh holy vampire. He smirked at me and kissed me on the lips lightly. Making me of course blush like crazy.

"Are we almost home?" I asked him, picking myself up farther on my seat from where I was sleeping. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Almost. Maybe another half hour. We stopped not long ago at a gas station, I let you sleep. Because I was not going to have you hop all around that germy bathroom. I figured you could hold it." He was right, no way was I doing it with two legs. Now I got one. I never wanted to be five feet from a gas station restroom.

"Thank you. I can hold it." He laughed and pulled my hand up to his face and kissed it, then holding it to his cheek. He put our hands back down a couple of minutes later.

"I can't wait for this to heal." I sighed and he looked at me worried for some reason.

"Why?" I just giggled at his face.

"Because Alice is going to have me watch just about every movie you own, which I have already seen. Then she'll make me play games, that I hate playing. You get the picture." He shook his head at me with a smile.

"You don't care that you have sit on your butt for another week, your scared about Alice...never mind that does sound bad." I nodded. We talked about a couple other things, but mostly listened to music and sat in silence. But not awkward silence, nice silence. If there is such a thing. Edward kissed my hand and then my lips once more before pulling away, because we were coming up to the house. Esme and Carlisle were out side waiting for us. Edward pulled behind Emmett and got out, coming over to my side faster than ever so I wouldn't have a chance to get out myself.

"Let me go on the crutches." I told him in a stern voice, and he got it. He picked me up out of the car and set me down on my one foor. He opened the back door and grabbed my crutches. he put them under my armpits and closed my door. I waited for him to grab my bags and we walked to the house following every one else. Esme cam running over to me and gave me a hug.

"Do you think you can not get hurt for the rest of the summer after this?" She kissed my cheek, and smiled at me.

"I'll try my hardest. But I can't guarantee anything." Carlisle gave me a quick hug so I wouldn't fall over, and they all led me to the couch and sat me down. Taking my crutches and propping my foot up on the coffee table. They were all hovering over me.

"Stop all of you. I'm fine. Go unpack. Get comfortable. I'm not moving for another week." Everyone left, but not before giving me a hug. I was alone for about ten minutes when I felt two hands touch my face. I jumped, I knew I shouldn't of closed my eyes. I opened them to find Edward sitting next to me.

"Hey. I put all of your stuff in you room, which Alice grabbed and now it's all getting washed. Apparently she found a bug on hers so now shes washing every body else. She said she would put them away for you." He smiled at me, rolling his eyes when he said Alice's name.

"Thanks. You take a quick shower." I noticed his hair was wet. He looked around the room at the door and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before moving to the other side of the couch.

"I wanted to be down here with you." Thank granny apple he finished because that's when Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle walked in. They all sat down. Alice on Jasper's lap, Rose cuddling with Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle holding hands. Edward watched me the whole time. Esme was the first one to talk.

"Were glad you kids are back we wanted to tell you in person that were going to Hawaii. Were going for three weeks. One week were going to be at a conference with your fathers work, and the next two weeks are our vacation. Were leaving tomorrow afternoon." Alice, Rose and I squealed and told them to have a good time. It was so romantic. Edward, Emmett and Jasper talked to Carlisle about where they were staying and such. Esme was talking to us about what clothes she was bringing.

Alice ended up picking out everything Esme was going to wear, she did the smae thing for Carlisle too. I just laughed at her. I slept on the couch because Alice made us have a sleep over in the living room. I fell asleep, once again because of the stupid pain killers. When I woke up I heard snoring, I looked down to find everyone sleeping. I had to pee really bad, I looked at the clock it was 6:24. I sat up slowly and went to grab my crutches from the floor next the couch I was on. Put I didn't reach them because two hands grabbed me around the waist, I looked to see Edward picking me up. He chuckled when I jumped again. We were already by the bathroom, when I found my voice.

"Stop doing that. Did you sleep at all?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I slept. But I heard you get up. I knew you would have to go to the bathroom." I was going to say something else, but he put me down on the floor. Have me a kiss on the lips and closed the door behind him laughing. I went the bathroom and washed my hands when I went to open the door, Edward picked me up again. He brought me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table.

"Coffee?" He asked me, from the refrigerator where he was standing. I shook my head, he frowned.

"Hot chocolate." He nodded, smiling now and went to make it. When it was down he brought it over and it tasted delicious. He sat down opposite me and drank his in silence just like I was doing. We were almost done when Esme walked in, shocked that we were up. She came over an gave Edward and I a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning. What time did you two wake up?" She asked as she walked over to the coffee maker to make coffee.

"Not to long ago, Bella had to go the bathroom. Then I made some hot chocolate." Esme smiled at us and after fixing her coffee came over and sat next to me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I shook my head.

"No. You just woke up, don't make me any thing." Esme stood up and looked down at me.

"Nope, I am making you breakfast. It will be the last meal I make you in a long time, and I know you love my cooking. What will it be?" She never took no for an answer. I think thats were Alice gets it from.

"Um, scrambled eggs and bacon." Esme nodded and started to make breakfast. Edward smiled at me and quickly touching my hand, before Esme saw. Edward was pulling away when Carlisle came in clearing his throat. I wonder if he saw what we did. He came over and kissed my head.

"Morning Edward. Bella do you think I could take a look at your ankle." I nodded and held my leg out for him, to look at my foot. He touched it softly not wanting to hurt me. I winced a little when he touched the place where it was bruised.

"It's healing, you should be good in another week. Go to the doctors though, just to make sure you can walk on it. Okay?" He looked to Edward and I laughed, Edward nodded. Esme brought over my eggs and bacon, along with another plate for Edward. Carlisle and Esme ate along side us. We ate in silence just like Edward and I always do and it felt good. Like we didn't need to speak, to feel how happy we were. I was going to clean up but everyone objected. After Esme cleaned up, she and Carlisle went up stairs to get ready since it was 8:30 and their plane was leaving at 12:45.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him and I thought I would fool with him.

"No. I don't trust you what so ever." He looked hurt, or maybe it was his ego.

"Seriously?" I laughed, he got the joke and shook his head at me but still smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, trust you. Why?" He didn't answer just picked me up and started to go up the stairs. We got to my room and he put me on the bed.

"Pick out clothes for today, and put on your swimsuit now." I couldn't say no because he already closed my door and left. I picked out a pair of gray sweatpants and a purple tank top, along with a bra and underwear. The I found the white swimsuit, I had wore in the jacuzzi at the cabin. I put it on and just when I finished I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. 'Come in' I said, knowing it was Edward. He had a pair of swim trunks on and clothes in his hand. His chest wasn't covered, and it revealed his muscles and 6 pack. Wow. I almost forgot to breath. He came over to me and picked me up. I grabbed my clothes and his and held them to my chest, trying not to drop them. He carried me into the third floor bathroom, and turned on the shower. He grabbed the clothes I was carrying and put the on the floor. He stepped into the shower with me, he never put me down. He made sure I was comfortable first and the held on to me the whole time I washed my hair and body. I washed his hair for him and he smiled when I was down. He kissed my lips, first gentle then passionately.

We both sighed as we pulled apart. "We can't do it in here. I don't want to be responsible for when you slip and fall because you where carrying me and making out with me the whole time." He laughed at turned the shower off. When we got out he put me on the sink counter and handed me a towel. I dried myself and so did her but when he was done he handed me my clothes. Kissing my cheek before he opened the door to the bathroom and closing it behind him, so I could change in privacy. After I was done, I sat there waiting for him to knock. When he did I swear I felt a huge smile on my face. I opened the door, and he came in wearing a light blue shirt and black sweatpants.

"All done." I nodded, he put the towels in the hamper and picked me back up and carried me to my room. Where I brushed my hair and laid down on my bed. He laid next to me, but not touching just in case someone walked in on us.

"I love you." I said out of the blue, after we were laying there for a while.

"I guess I love you too." I laughed but he started to tickle my stomach and sides. I giggled and couldn't breath. He noticed and pulled away.

"What time is it?" He looked over at my clock and read the time.

"11:30. I wonder why nobody woke up yet. Esme and Carlisle will be leaving soon so lets go down." I nodded and he picked me up like he always did bridal style downstairs. When we got into the living room we noticed, everyone was sleeping. Shocker. Alice never sleeps passed 10 and it's 11:30. Edward put me down on the couch and sat next to me turning on the TV.

"What time did they go to bed at?" He laughed and answered my question.

"I fell asleep, a little after you which was 9 something. I don't know what time they went to bed at." Just as Edward finished, Alice shot up. Looking like a zombie.

"4:15. Don't ask why." She got up and went to the bathroom, soon coming back with a plate full of food and sat next to Edward. The same thing happened with the rest but Emmett was the last one. He got up only because we slapped him. He jumped up, ready to beat up the person who did that.

"Relax Em, Esme and Carlisle are leaving where saying goodbye." We did, it was sad but we would see them in three weeks. they needed time to be with each other on a vacation. They were a little scared what with leaving the house with Alice and Emmett, is pretty scary. You never know what you might come home to. But the left after a couple of goodbyes. We watched as their car went down the street and they were out of sight. Alice then turned to us, evil smile and all.


	15. I Never

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in 2 days. But I was thinking about how I would do this chapter. I wanted it to have a good ending, kinda like a cliff hanger that you guys would like. There is some alcohol use in this chapter.**

**BPOV:** I Never...

The next week went by fast. Alice started planning the rest of the summer, after Carlisle and Esme left. It got pretty scary but she spent most of her time with Rose, in her bedroom, or in the kitchen. Going over every detail. Alice and Rose refused to tell us anything, so that left Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I. Pretty much clueless to the torture that was about to come. I spent all of my time with Edward, Alice would catch us together watching a movie here and there. She would only raise her eyebrow and leave. I tried telling her about Edward and me a couple of times but she shunned me every time. Either moving on to another subject about fashion or the summer to come. Tomorrow was the day I was going to the doctors. I could walk on my ankle here and there until Edward picked me up and told me I would make it worse. I knew that he only wanted to hold me though, and I let him.

"Hello my favorite people in the world!" Alice practically screamed as her and Rose made their way into the living room where I was of course, the whole week. But tomorrow I wouldn't I was so excited. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games and Edward was reading a book as I was, but Edward and I had never gotten off the page we both had been on for over an hour. Because we both were looking at each other way to much. But we put our books down when Alice sat next to me and Rose on Emmett's lap, making him turn off the game, and pay attention. Oh no , they were up to something.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, and she turned to me with a smile.

"Will I wanted to tell you what we are going to be doing tomorrow to officially start off our summer...since someone, got into a little predicament." Everyone laughed and I sat their waiting until they noticed that I wasn't, they soon stopped.

"Okay, go ahead Alice. You were going to any way." She shrugged, and then be cam her nature bouncy self.

"We are going to grill food, play games...slip 'n slide." She tried to make her last words a whisper, but I heard them perfectly clear.

"SLIP 'N SLIDE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! I didn't even get the okay from my doctor, and your already planning my next fall." She gave me the puppy dog luck.

"Alice, nice try. But instead of a cute little puppy you luck like the kid you watch the puppy get hit my a car." Alice gasped and hit me, so did Rose.

"Not funny, Bella. That was a horrible thing to say." It was true. The boys snickered while I got abused verbally and physically.

"Fine, all do it. But...under one condition." Alice gave me a weird luck and nodded.

"You have to leave me alone for one whole day. I get to choose it to." Alice gasped again, making me chuckle and her scowled.

"Fine. But if it is a good day. I will hurt you if you miss out on the fun. Miss grouchy pants."

**EPOV**

After Bella made Alice promise to giver her one free day, Alice pouted but Bella didn't budge. When Bella and Alice where done doing what they do best we all went to bed. I carried Bella up to her bed and kissed he softly, never wanting to leave her. But I did and all I did was dream about her. My alarm clock went off around 8:15 and I got up and showered and dressed for the day. I went over to Bella's room to see her already ready for the day. I gave her a questioning look as is to wonder what time she woke up.

"What time did you wake up?" I asked her, coming to sit with her on the bed.

She laughed. "I woke up around 6. You needed to sleep and give your arms a rest for carrying me so much. You ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded, picking her up and bringing her downstairs into the kitchen. We were going to the doctors to see if Bella is okay to walk on it. We left the house around 9 before anyone woke up, Bella argued that she wanted to go on her crutches. I let her but I followed behind her very closely.

"Your going to make me fall." She said turning her head around to look at me on our way into the hospital.

"I'll catch you if you do." She smiled and we made our way into the hospital. The doctor was very nice. He told her that she could have stopped using the crutches a couple of days ago. He ankle was sprained but not enough to keep her off it for so long, it was mostly bruised. She laughed at me, and I of coursed blushed. As we made our way home, I couldn't help but look at her. She was so beautiful and she was mine. I was really lucky to have her. Before I even turned off the car Alice was running to Bella's side opening the door.

"I told you, you were fine. Now lets party." Bella winced and Alice ignored it and dragged her off to her room. I found Emmett and Jasper already in their swimsuits waiting outside with beers in their hands.

"You better go get changed before Alice hurts you. Grab a beer to." I nodded and changed fast. I sat next to Jasper when I cam out and he handed me a beer. I took it and drank.

"Your going to need about 10 more." Jasper said.

"Why?" I was curious, why her wanted to get me drunk. He nodded to the screen door to the house. Standing their was Alice and Rose in bikini's, but behind them was Bella. She looked hot, in a dark blue bikini.

**BPOV**

Alice made me put on a dark blue bikini, she yelled at me to stop worrying what I looked like and just to go with the flow. I did. When I saw Edward his mouth was open, and I laughed. I walked right up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Close your mouth. Your going to catch flies, and last time I checked you weren't a fly." He closed his mouth and laughed. When I straightened back up, Alice came over and grabbed me.

"Come on were going swimming, while the boys set up the slip 'n slide." She pulled me away from Edward and through me into the pool. I came up gasping for air and she was laughing at me. So was Rose but then Alice turned on her. She came up just like I did and I rolled my eyes. Alice jumped in splashing us both with water. We swam while the boys set up the slip 'n slide. When they were done they came running over jumping in and almost drowning us. We were swimming for a while when Alice decided that it was time to kill me. She went first screaming the whole way down, Rose went after her. She did it perfectly only, rolling at the bottom. I closed my eyes and went. When I made it to the bottom, I hit someone. I realized I had my eyes closed the whole time. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me at the bottom of the slip 'n slide.

"Sorry." He just laughed and looked into my eyes. I almost kissed him when I noticed we were in front of everyone. I splashed him with water and he looked around, no one was really watching us. But he noticed to, we came to close. We pulled apart, just as Emmet came down. The day continued. It was really fun. We went back and forth from the pool to the slip 'n slide. It was getting dark out when we decided to eat. The boys grilled hamburgers, hot dogs and chicken and the girls made potato salad and regular salad. We ate together laughing, and talking. We all finished fast because we were starving.

"Okay, time to play I never." Alice jumped up and shouted out of no where, I looked over at Edward and he looked scared just like me.

"I don't think I really want to play." I said, and Alice looked at me.

"Nope your playing get over it...and were playing with alcohol." Emmett was thrilled when Alice said that.

"Why do we have to play with alcohol?" I asked her as she brought over 6 shot glasses, cranberry juice and vodka. She knows I get crazy, and talk about things...and do things that I hate when I drink. She has something up her sleeve.

"Because it's more fun and you reveal more secrets." She looked at me when she said this. I gulped and looked at Edward, he looked just as panicked as me. Guess I'm not the only one who can't control their alcohol. We all sat down at the kitchen table, on my right was Jasper, to his right was Alice, to her right was Edward, to his right was Emmett and to his right was Rose and then me. I looked straight at Edward he gave me a weak smile and I returned it to.

"I'll go first. Then will go around the table. You are able to leave the game whenever you want. But the person last in the game gets to do whatever they want the other losers to do for a whole game. I'm going to mix cranberry juice and vodka in each persons class. 50/50. You take a drink whenever you did what ever the person says." She went around and filled all our cups.

"Okay, let's begin. I never...made out with a total stranger." No one took a drink, but I had made out with a total stranger, I took a quick sip hoping no one saw. But everyone was.

"Don't ask. Another rule...if the person does not want to take about it they don't have to. But I'll be kind and answer. It was some guy I met at a stupid party Alice took me to. End of discussion. They all nodded and continued. Alice gave me a glare and I looked at Edward who glared to. Super duper. It was Edward's turn.

"I never lied someone I care about." He looked at me. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and I took a drink. Alice and Edward were scaring me tonight. Emmett's turn.

"I never got drink never drink more than 5 beers a week." Rose, Alice and I took a drink. We looked to Emmet when we were done.

"Why would you ask that question?" Rose asked.

"Because I want to win that free day to make you guys do whatever I want." I laughed and he looked at me.

"What about Edward and Jasper?" Emmett looked confused at first then shrugged.

"I'll still win. Now lets move on, Rose your turn." She thought about what she was going to say.

"I never...got straight A's on a report card." Jasper, Edward and I drank.

"I never shut up." Everyone laughed.

"Alice take a drink." She looked pissed but then took a drink.

"Don't you worry Bella my turn is almost up." Crap. Jasper went next trying to control his laughing.

"I never went shopping for more than 5 hours." I sighed and took a drink. Alice and Rose did to. But what shocked me most was Emmett also did.

"Rose." I nodded and understood. I turned to see Alice eyeing me.

"I never tried to sneak out of my house to go to a midnight book release party, and braking my wrist coming out of the window." I took a drink. Everyone chuckled and Edward eyed me.

"It was 5 years ago and Charlie hates when I leave the house. But I really wanted that book." No one said anything else.

"I never bought a pair of shoes costing more than 200." Rose and Alice took a drink, Alice looked at Edward.

"It's war." We played for another half an hour, Jasper was out and so was Rose. It was Emmett, Edward, Alice and I. I was already pretty dizzy. Emmett looked like he was going to throw up. Alice looked like me and Edward...looked normal. It was Emmett's turn, but he shook his head and ran to the bathroom.

"Looks like he's out." Edward and Alice nodded. Emmett came back from the bathroom and sat where Rose and Jasper where sitting. It was my turn.

"I never punched someone." Alice and Edward took a drink. I had such a headache that I didn't care that he punched someone.

"I never...played piano." I took a drink and of course Edward did to.

"Alice, that's like cheating. But whatever. I never made out in a car." We all took a drink.

"I never told someone I loved them out of the blue." Ha. Edward took a drink, looking at me. When I looked at Alice she was looking back and forth between us.

"I never...made out with my sisters best friend." My eyes went wide and right to Edward. He looked at Alice and took a huge gulp. Is he trying to give me a heart attack. Everyone went silent. I was about to say something when Alice slurred back to Edward.

"I never lied to my sister about who I like." Edward took a drink. They were watching each other, and Alice spoke again never taking her eyes off of Edward. He's officially gone off the deep end and I think he took Alice with him.

"I never...fell in love with my sisters best friend." Edward drank again and Alice turned to me. Oh holy nutcracker.

"I never made out with my best friends brother." I didn't dare look around the room, I knew every one was watching us. I took a drink. Alice gasped and continued.

"I never told my best friends brother I love him." I took another drink. She kept going.

"I never...told my best friend that I was seeing her brother behind her back. After, we talked about how my best friends brother was going to break her heart and that my best friend would have to choose." I closed my eyes and finished my cup. I put it down on the table and got up. Never looking at Alice or anybody, I made my way upstairs and into my room. I slammed the door, hoping that if I slept everything would have just been a dream.

**Review and tell me how I did. Thanks to Spritegirl24 for the game "I Never..."!**


	16. Just Going For A Run

**BPOV:** Just Going For A Run

I woke up with a major headache. I got up from my bed slowly, so I would fall over. My clock read 6:45, I must have have passed out early. I went into the bathroom and took to aspirin. I went back into my room and put on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. I may be very clumsy, but when I run it all goes away. I changed and grabbed my i-pod. I sneaked downstairs and out the front door. It sounded as if no body was up, that was a good sign. When I was running a ton of thoughts flew into my mind. What was Edward thinking. Why did I do what I did. Alice is so going to hate me. I ran until I made it to my favorite place to run to. It was about 5 miles from the Cullen's. It was 1 mile from Charlies house. I used to come here all the time after my run or before it. It's a beautiful meadow.

It's surrounded my trees and then it's view of Forks is priceless. It's the best when I come in the morning, the way the sun hits the buildings and the cars. I laid down in the center and I must have fallen asleep. Because when I opened my eyes the sky was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. I looked at my i-pod, it was 1 in the afternoon. I was here since 8 in the morning. Oops. I got up fast and started to run back. I was about 3 miles when it started raining.

It came down slow and then hard, making my way to the Cullen's hard to see. I was freezing, my clothes were soaked and my hairs was dripping. I couldn't feel my feet because they had been wet for so long. I closed my eyes and collected my breath and ran. Faster than I ever had before. I made it to the Cullen's soon after. But I was so wet and cold. This sucks.

I ran right into the house and slammed the door behind me. I thought I heard people call my name but I didn't hear. I was to busy running to the shower, I was no doubt going to get sick. I hate my luck. I turned the hot water on and got in the shower. I didn't stand I couldn't. I sat curled up, with my knees to my chest to the back of the shower. I heard people screaming and pounding on the door. I locked the door, I realized out of habit. I would get up and get it, but I couldn't. I just closed my eyes and put my head on my arms. I was falling in and out of consciousness. I felt it. I heard the door smash and people were yelling and hands were touching me.

But I couldn't open my eyes. I tried so hard but I couldn't. I felt hands lift me up and out of the shower. After that everything went blank.

**EPOV**

When I woke up, I felt like crap. Last night went all wrong. I should have waited when Bella and I weren't drunk to tell Alice. When Bella left to go up stairs I left to, not talking to anyone. I felt so bad, Bella must hate me. I went up stairs, I didn't bother knocking. But when I went into her room she was asleep. I tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. I made my way to my room next door and feel asleep. This morning was 10 times worse. I went into the bathroom and took aspirin, and showered. I changed and glanced at my clock it was 9:20. I went into Bella's room, but she wasn't there. She must be downstairs facing the music.

When I got into the kitchen Alice and Rose where there eating, but not Bella. When they looked up Rose took her cereal and went into the living room, probably where Emmett and Jasper where. I got a cup of coffee and sat down across from Alice, she didn't look up.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. Bella wanted to when we got home from camping but when we did get home she tried but everytime you talked about something else. I love her, Alice. I won't break her heart and you won't have to choose between us. No wonder Bella told me she didn't love me." Alice looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I told her I loved her on the ride to the cabin. She told me she loved me all along. We were going to tell you when we got hom. But then you and Bella had that fight and then Bella drowned. When you guys left the lake. She told me she didn't love me. I asked her why, but she left. The next day I told her I would never break her heart and that you were going to have to accept us. I love her and she loves me. I never want to be apart from her. Ever." Alice smiled.

"I'm really selfish I know. But I do want her to be happy even though I sound like a total bitch. I want you guys to be happy. Hell, I even want you to get married someday. The weird part is that I've always wanted you guys to be married. So Bella would be my sister legally. Just promise me one thing?" Alice smiled at me.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow and she took a bit of her cereal.

"Don't hurt her. Or I will choose her over you." She laughed and continued to eat her cereal. I looked around the room and listened to see if I could hear Bella.

"She's not here." Alice said. How did she know I was looking for her.

"I was waking up when she was coming down the stairs. She went for a run around 7." Bella runs, I was shocked.

"Don't be so shocked brother. She's really good, even though she can't walk she sure can run. She goes in the mornings when ever she needs to breath. She goes to this spot and it looks out over Forks. I think it's like 5 miles or something. She never brought me she says it's her secret spot. Rose and I tried to follow her but when she cut into the woods we lost her, she's fast. She'll be gone for about another hour." I nodded. I had breakfast and hung out with Emmett and Jasper in the garage for another hour. I thought I would go in and ask Alice what's taking her so long, but when I went for the door. She came out, looking worried.

"She should be home now." Rose was behind her.

"Emmett, Jasper and I will go look for her. You guys stay her if she comes back. They nodded and we left. We looked everywhere. But we didn't go into the woods, we knew we would get lost if we did. We got back to the house around 12 and it looked like it was going to rain. We all sat around the living room not doing anything in total silence, waiting. Alice, Rose and I took turns looking out the door for her. The rain was coming down so hard now. It was around 1:15 when we heard the front door slam shut and some one climbing the stairs.

"BELLA!" Jasper and Emmett screamed. Rose and Alice where running as was I up the stairs. She was in the second story bathroom. I heard the shower running, but no reply from Bella. I was getting scared now.

"BELLA OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" I screamed pounding on the door. Emmett and Jasper were yelling to. Rose and Alice were crying. I could take it any more. I started slamming against the door. Emmett pushed me aside and the door flew open in one try. I ran into the bathroom, everyone behind me.

"Bella?" She didn't reply so I opened the bathroom curtain and found her tiny body curled up in a ball in the back of the shower. I shook her, she didn't move or say anything.

"GO GET THE CAR!" Emmett, Jasper and Rose left to go get in the car. Alice stayed with me crying and grabbing a towel. I lifted Bella out of the shower and Alice turned off the shower. I was running with Bella in my arms, to Emmett's Jeep. Alice was right behind me. When I got into the garage Emmett, Jasper and Rose where in the front. Alice got in the back first and then I did with Bella.

"Bella, honey wake up. Baby come on." I shook her a little bit. I checked to see if she was breathing she was but just barely.

"Hurry. Her breathing is slowing." Emmett stepped on the gas and Alice rubbed Bella's hair, she whispered things in her ear but Bella didn't move. Alice cried harder. We made it to the hospital in no time with Emmett speeding. I ran into ER with Alice and Rose behind me. While Emmett and Jasper parked the Jeep. They got Bella into a room and the doctor told us to leave the room. I did but I didn't want to. I sat in the waiting room holding a crying Alice and Rose. In no time Emmett and Jasper got here and were holding Rose and Alice. But I had no one, the one I loved was gone. I need her. She better. The doctor came in about 20 minutes later and came right up to me. I didn't recognize the doctor before but I knew him now.

He was one of my fathers best friends. Dr. Meyer. I shook his hand and he sat across from us, with a smile on his face.

"Bella is going to be fine. She has an pneumonia. She was out in the rain for a long time, she told us." I smiled a little but I was still worried.

"She told you?" He nodded.

"We got her to wake up about a couple of minutes after you brought her in. She passed out. Probably from the running, the rain didn't help. She's fine now. She told us what happened, and she's asleep now. But your more than welcome to wait in her room, until she wakes up. I also would like to keep her over night." He shook my hand once more and I nodded, we all made our way into her room.

Alice and I were the first ones in and we saw her and gasped. She looked so fragile, so tiny. She was hooked up to a couple machines that made noises. I made y way over and kissed her lips softly and grabbed her hand. I sat down on her right side. Alice sat on her left and put her head on her bed, looking up at her face. Waiting for her to wake up. I watched her chest rise and fall. It took everyone to relax. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all fell asleep on the couch on the wall in front off Bella's bed. Alice stayed awake for a little longer but she soon fell aslepp like the rest but her head never moved from Bella's bed. I stayed awake.

About a half an hour later. I heard Bella's breathing lighten, I looked up and saw her staring at me. I lifted the hand I was holding and put it to my lips, she smiled.

"Hey you." I got up and pecked her cheek.

"Hi." She managed to say back, raspy.

"You feel like crap?" I asked her, happy to see her awake. Alive. She nodded.

"Atleast you alive. I love you." She closed her eyes and opened them moments later.

"I...I love...y...y...you." She said back making me smiled. She looked worried when she pointed to my face. I put a hand to my face and felt tears. I was crying. I never cried, ever. When I realized I was crying, I cried more and harder just like Alice and Rose did.

"I thought I lost you." She smiled and shook her head.

"N...Nev...Never." I kissed her on the lips. I turned my head when I heard someone moving it was Alice. She looked up and saw Bella and I. She smiled and started crying just like I was.

"Bella." Alice put her forehead to Bella's. Before I could react to what Alice was doing everyone was aroung the bed. Talking to her. She just nodded or shook her head. After a while she started to close her eyes, I noticed it was late and all she had been through she must be tired.

"You guys go home, Bella should get some sleep to. I'll stay." After forcing them to go and get sleep and bring me clothes in the morning, they left. I went back to Bella's side and kissed her once more on the lips. I sat abck in my seat and rested my head on Bella's bed just like ALice had done before.

"I love you." I soon closed my eyes and let sleep come over me.

**MORE DRAMA! I'll stop after this chapter. Next chapter Alice and Bella have a little talk.**


	17. You Inspired It

**EPOV:** You Inspired It

Bella slept the whole night. Once and a while she would wake up and look for me. I stayed by her side the whole time, never letting go of her hand. When morning came she woke up, smiling.

"Hey, you." I smiled at her, when she looked to me.

"Hi." Her voice raspy, but still noticeable.

"You feel okay." She shrugged and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. The doctor came in a little bit later, and told us she could go home. We just needed to wait for Alice with the clothes. No sooner than the doctor left, Alice came flying in.

"Okay. Edward leave, wait outside. Emmett, Rose and Jasper are outside in the waiting room. Go." I looked at Bella and she nodded her head. I kissed her lips once and left the room hoping, they would manage.

**BPOV**

I felt better than I did yesterday. But still not to good, After the doctor left, Alice came in. It was my time to talk to her. I nodded to Edward, that I would be okay and he gave me a kiss on the lips lightly and left. Alice was sorting through the bag of clothes she brought me. She didn't turn around or even look at me.

"Alice." I whispered softly, she turned and then came to sit by my side, never looking at my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." I managed to get it out. It was hard my throat hurt and my breathing felt shallow. She just nodded. Fantastic. Now my throat is going to be on fire when I'm done.

"I should have told you." I took a break and collected my breath and continued.

"I tried to break it off, but I just couldn't...I love him, so much. He's like my other half, just like Jasper is to you." Alice looked up to me and smiled, she touched my face with the back of her hand and she laughed.

"I should have never of been...a bitch. I should have let you do what you wanted, being with Edward or not. You'll always be my sister, and no matter what you choose I'll be their for you. Oh and I already forgave you, mostly because Edward came to me and talked to me first." I smiled, I wanted to laugh but I couldn't my throat hurt alot more after talking so much. I put a hand on my throat and Alice nodded. She went to get clothes that she had in the bag and changed me. It was alot harder than I thought. I was swore every wear. But ten minutes later Alice had me in a pair of blue sweatpants and a loosed fitting gray t-shirt.

"Thanks, Alice." She looked surprised, she mouthed 'for what'.

"For putting me into comfortable clothes, all I fell like doing is sleeping." She laughed and nodded. Grabbing a pair of socks and shoes and putting them on for me. After that I felt so tired, I closed my eyes.

**APOV (Ya! First time Alice point of view.)**

After talking with Bella I could tell she was getting tired again. So I changed her as fast as I could. She tried to put a tough face on and tell me there was no pain, but I could she it. Soon after I got her shoes on she fell asleep. I smiled. I would always be their for her, no matter what. I grabbed the bag of things I brought for Bella and made my way out to the waiting room where every one was.

Edward jumped up and smiled when he saw me coming in, he was making his way to her room when I stopped him.

"She fell asleep. She was trying to be strong but she's tired and feels like crap. I know it. Let's just get her home." He nodded and made his way to Bella. We followed. She was fast asleep so we signed her paper work and left. Edward carried her to Emmett's Jeep and we made our way home. We tried to go as quiet as possible, but of course Emmett slammed the Jeep door when we pulled into the driveway.

"Jesus Emmett."Jasper whispered, but it was to late Bella was moving around, and she opened her eyes.

"It's okay go back to bed, baby." Edward spoke softly, making her cuddle into his chest. She was sleeping in seconds again. I smiled at how much Edward really did love her, he caught me looking and smiled. He went to put her in bed, while we stayed downstairs. Sitting on the couch, I realized that Edward and Bella were perfect for one another.

**BPOV**

I don't remember anything after Alice changed me into to clothes at the hospital. I felt better now, my throat didn't bother me as much and I opened my eyes to find that I was in my own room and it was dark out. I felt something tighten on me, and looked down to find Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around on the bed so I was facing him. He was asleep his eyes closed and his breathing was even and deep. I touched his face. Tracing the outline his jaw mad and his nose. I was tracing his lips when he suddenly smiled.

"Well hello, to you to." He opened his eyes and kissed my nose.

"Hello." His smile got even wider when he noticed my voice wasn't as bad as yesterday. He lifted up from the bed, not letting loose his arms around my waist and reading the clock on the my side of the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked him, my voice a whisper.

"5:24...in the morning. You slept a long time, but I fell asleep to so don't worry." He looked at my face.

"You want some tea?" I nodded and he lifted me up from the bed and carried me bridal style down to the kitchen. He made the tea faster than I would have.

"Here." He handed mine to me and sat down in front of me, with his tea.

"So...do you mind telling me what you and Alice talked about. Because when I talked to her she said everything was fine she wasn't even mad at me." He choked on his sip of tea he was drinking.

"Ya...I...talked to her. I told her that I loved you and some other things, does it really matter. She's not mad at you any more." True. He was right, he saved my ass.

"Your right. So how long to you think she'll give me before she makes me do things I hate." He laughed and then pondered it for a couple of seconds.

"I give her one day. I think she is going shopping with Rose today and then tomorrow she has something planned...so we better watch our backs." I laughed and so did he. We drank our tea and when we were done he picked me up and carried me into the living room. We watched TV for about an hour when we heard footsteps.

"Good morning, lovebirds." Alice was already bouncing and it wasn't even noon. Rose was behind her and they were both dressed for the day.

"When did you guys wake up?" I asked Alice and she smiled.

"And hour ago. Were going shopping and don't worry you get a get out of shopping free day. Be happy. but tomorrow your mine." I nodded.

"There's this huge sale at the mall. Alice wants to be the first one there so were going." I giggled when Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well were off. Oh and Bella don't worry we'll shop enough for you." Before I could say anything they left. I looked at Edward and he was laughing. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"So what are we doing to day Mr.Cullen?" He raised an eyebrow. I slapped him again but a little harder.

"Gross, Edward. Let's..." Edward jumped up scary the crap out of me.

"I have an idea. Stay here." I laughed and nodded.

"I wasn't planning on going any where." He didn't say anything else, but he was gone in the blink of an eye. It was about ten minutes later when he appeared again. He lifted me up once again, taking me into the front room. I was a bit shocked because that was where the piano was.

"Your going to play for me?" He nodded. He started playing, it sounded so familiar. I waited for him to finish before I asked.

"It was excellent. I loved it. Edward?" He turned to me smiling.

"Yes?" He kissed the corner of my mouth making me swoon.

"It's sounds so familiar wheres it from?" He smiled.

"I hum it to you before you go to bed, when where together. You inspired it." I kissed him on the lips, hoping that this moment I would never forget.

**Short chapter...Next one will be longer.**


	18. A Top Performer

**BPOV:** A Top Performer

The next morning Edward was by my side once again, but there was a soft knocking at the door. I released Edward's arms from my waist and got up quietly to get it. I opened the door only to find Alice and Rose smiling at me. Alice gave me a cup of coffee and nodded her head to make me follow them. I did, I closed my bedroom door, so Edward could sleep more and followed them to Alice's room. No doubt they kicked Jasper out to sleep on the floor in Emmett and Rose's room.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked them as I made my way into the room, closing the door behind me and sitting down on the be with Rose as Alice sat on her couch.

"It's around 7." She took a drink of her coffee.

"Why are you waking me up this early?" Rose and Alice both eyed each other. Super.

"Where are we going?" They both looked at me shocked.

"I've known both of you my whole life. I'm not stupid...whether you think I am or not. Let me guess you want to make me over and then you take me to some stupid place that I'll probably hate." Rose choked on the sip of coffee she was drinking and Alice looked nervous. She was never nervous.

"Well ya, your right. But you might like the place where going." I looked at Alice.

"Where?" She smiled, she knew she had me.

"Well...It's about an hours drive and it's a local music hangout. A lot of people get discovered there and there having this huge music thing. A ton of bands and singers will be there. Food...and us." I laughed. I nodded and Alice squealed, Rose smirked.

"Were going to have so much fun." Rose said beside me on the bed.

"We leave at noon, so where going to get you ready. Go take a shower." I nodded and left to take a shower, before I got in I swear I heard Alice and Rose running around frantic. I ignored it and got in.

**APOV**

When Bella said that she would go I was so happy. She usually puts up a fight. When I told her to go get a shower, she did. No hesitation. When I heard the shower start and I made sure she was in. I jumped up and so did Rose.

"Crap run." Rose said, running upstairs. To Bella's room. We made it there in record time. I through open the door, scaring the crap out of Edward. Who had a panic attack that Bella wasn't next to him. Love. He looked up at me. Throwing on clothes, ready to run to Bella's rescue and he didn't even know where she was.

"Relax, lover boy. She's in the shower in my room. I'm just here for this. I found her guitar on her side of the bed up against the wall. I grabbed the case, making sure it was in there and made my way back to the door where Rose was.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, confused.

"Where going to a place where local performers get to play and be heard. We heard that there's a contest going on and the winner gets this huge prize. You have perform one song and then if the judges vote you in the top whatever you perform again and the judges vote once again. Then the door it one more time and then they pick the winner. We entered Bella, she doesn't know. Don't tell her. This is going to be good for her, she needs to be heard." He didn't say anything for a while and it made me start to worry but he nodded.

"Just don't tell Emmett, he'll blow it." We all laughed.

"We have to get back and get Bella ready. Be ready for noon, that's when we leave." He nodded and we left, I put Bella's guitar in Emmett's Jeep and went back up to my room with Rose to make Bella over.

**BPOV**

When I was out of the shower I put a towel around me and walked into Alice's room, only to be ambushed. Alice did my make up and Rose did my hair. When they were done they did there own, but they made sure I couldn't see. They wanted me dressed first before I saw what I looked like. They both looked beautiful when they where done. Rose was wearing a red Rib Waist Sweater Dress. It fit her perfectly, and red was her best color. Alice was in a black Pinstripe Wide Belt Dress, it was stunning on her. They made me put on a black Keyhole Back Sweater Dress. It fit like a glove. Alice and Rose squealed and cheered. (Dresses on Profile!)

"Bella...wow. Your to much for words." Rose said taking me over to Alice's full length mirror. Wow. Was right, it was perfect. I loved it.

"You look like the new and improved Bella." Alice said smiling.

"GIRLS! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Emmett screamed up to us, probably waiting right by the door.

"SHUT IT EMMETT! WILL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Rose screamed back, making me practically deaf in my right ear. She mouthed 'sorry'. I laughed and we all made our way downstairs. Alice and Rose made me go down last. When I was making my way down to the bottom the only person I noticed was Edward. His mouth hanging open. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"You look breath taking, love." He closed his mouth and kissed my lips, in response.

"Okay, stop making out and let's go I'm starving." Everyone laughed as Emmett made a dash for the Jeep, everyone following behind him. The ride to the place wasn't bad, we talked and listened to music the whole way. Emmett was the only one to complain because he was hungry. But everyone was happy. The place was called Twilight. It was huge, there also was a lot of people. We found a parking spot and all got out.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and Rose and I will be right there we just have to stop at the bathroom first." We all agreed that we would meet up inside at a table but Rose and Alice never went alone to the bathroom without me. Somethings up.

**APOV**

Rose and I made sure that they made it to a table before we went back to the car to get Bella's guitar. When we got it we went around back to drop it off so Bella wouldn't notice it.

"Who do we leave it with?" Rose asked as she followed me into the dark alley that was crowded with people waiting to perform. We reached a person with a clip board, who looked pretty important.

"Hello. Do you think I can put this some where?" She looked down at Bella's guitar. Bella would kill be if I lost this, it means so much to her.

"Not if you want to lose it. Or get it stolen. But you can tell me your name...I'm the person you come to, to sign in and make sure your here. If not we fill you time slot." She's nice.

"Swan, Bella." She looked at the list and checked off Bella's name.

"She's one of the last ones to go on for the first round. Probably around 4. A lot of people dropped out...nerves." She laughed to herself, and Rose and I looked at each other and went to turn around when she called to me.

"Leave it in your car and pick it up before you go on." She smiled and turned to go away. Rose didn't say anything after that and we decided we would just take it to the car and we did. We went to meet up with them and found them looking over menus. Bella looked up at us when we sat down...she's on to us. I looked at Rose she knew the same thing. We ate, and sat around listening to the performers. I checked my watch and it was 3:47, I nudged Rose and she nodded.

"You guys I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Everyone nodded and Rose said she had to go to. Bella looked at us weird again and we walked so fast, that I thought I would lose my heel. We grabbed Bella's guitar and slowly made it back to the table. I had Rose distract Bella and I sat down slipping the guitar under the table. Do one saw. Wow, were the stupid and Jasper was even next to me. Clueless. Bella was due on soon, probably after this performer. My chance was up.

"Bella?" She looked to me smiling, and nodded. Her and Edward we holding each other, kissing of course. Emmett and Jasper were talking about sports and Rose was already looking my way, but when I called Bella they all looked at me.

"You know I think you have a gift." She raised an eyebrow, just as Emmett and Jasper did. They of course didn't know, what I was planning.

"Are you okay Alice?" I nodded, but Bella looked worried. Before I could stop myself I pulled Bella's guitar out from under the table. Her eyes widened.

"No." Was all she said, keeping her tone the same.

**BPOV**

"No." I said trying not to sound frightened, or freaked out.

"Bella. Just do it. So in 10 years you can look back on this night, that moment where you wouldn't rather be any where else than singing and smile. And say, I did it for myself." Alice looked almost in tears, I knew she had heard me sing before.

"How many times?" Alice looked shocked, but then answered.

"I don't know if they like you they call you back to sing again, a different song. After that if they pick you again you down to like top 5 and you sing one more song and they pick the winner." I knew that. I did hear the beginning of the acts. But I didn't say that.

"No. How many times have you heard me?" She closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Does it really matter?" Everyone at our table was looking at us now, even Rose a little shocked. Probably that I wasn't having a coronary instead.

"Yes it does." I was looking at her now, full on.

"To many to count. But not enough. You have a gift...us it." And that was when at the same time Alice handed me my guitar and they called my name up on stage. Freaky. But I didn't say anything to any one, I just grabbed the guitar and made my way on stage. The room was filled. Their was about 5 judges in front if the stages all staring at me. Block them out Bella. I kept telling my self as I took my guitar out of the case and pushed it off stage. I went to stand in front of the microphone as I put my strap over my shoulder. I was shaking.

"Hi...I'm Bella Swan." I closed my eyes and took a breath. I started playing the guitar and soon started to sing. I tried looking into the crowd but the lights were to bright so I looked ahead, thinking it was Edward and he was the only one in the room with me. I started. (First Song is Your Guardian Angel By: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
Now that I'm strong I have figured out  
how this world turns cold  
in a place in my soul and I know  
I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok  
It's ok  
It's okayayay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and Stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven  
'cause you're my,your my, myeyey  
my true love  
my whole heart  
please don't throw that away  
'cause I'm here for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay  
yeah  
waohohaoh  
stay  
woaohoh  
waohohoh  
use me as you will  
put my strength's just for a thrill  
and I know I'll be ok  
though my skies are turning grey (grey)

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you send me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

The whole song, I blocked out everything. It was just the music, Edward and I. Even though I couldn't see his face, I felt him. My other half. I closed my eyes a lot and took deep breaths when I had a chance. But when I was done I felt so good. Everyone was cheering and clapping. I grabbed my guitar case and made my way off stage. I was going to go back to my seat but they pulled me into a room with a ton of other performers who played to night. I was only in the room for about 15 minutes when they called all the performers on stage, it was a tight fit. Their was at least over 50 performers. I was all the way in the back. I was grateful that I put my guitar behind the curtain in a place where no one could find it until I got behind stage again.

A man was calling peoples names. After she did they would step up to him and he would tell them if they made top 15. If they did they would stay on stage and if they didn't they had to get off. I knew I wouldn't make it but I stayed. They were getting rid of 35 performers, that's a lot to get rid of. I let out a little laugh, why am I so nervous. I kept telling myself to relax. It wasn't working.

"Bella Swan." Oh cracker jack. I walked up to the man, he was smiling a totally fake smile at me and checking me out at the same time too. I got beside him, trying once again to see out into the crowd. I couldn't. The man was opening up an envelope.

"And you Bella...have made it to the top 15. You can go over with our other performers who made it." Oh my gawd. I made it. I heard people screaming my name and whistles to, jerks.

"GO BELLA!" I laughed as I made my spot on the side of the stage. Emmett. They chose the other top performers and told us to make our way back into the room. We did so and I grabbed my guitar. I was about to go down to see my friends when a women came up to me shaking her head.

"You can't go back, now that your in the top." I nodded and sat down in the same seat that I did before. The time went slower than ever. But once again I was one of the last performers to go. This time I sang Wreck of the Day By: Anna Nalick. I finished and got more cheers than my first performance. It went smoother to. The same routine came again. But it wasn't as crowded as before with 50 people now there was only 15. They would be calling the top 5 next. I knew I didn't have a shot in hell. I should just walk off the stage now.

"Bella Swan." Ha. Great. I walked up to a girl now, not much older than me. Her smile wasn't as fake.

"Your...in the top 5." Shit. I walked over to the side of the stage, Emmett was screaming and I think so was Alice to. How did this happen. I'm not that good. I needed air. When they told us the judges would be taking a 10 minutes break, I ran for the side door that led out side. I slipped out into the night, thank god it was a blocked alley. No one was outside, so I sat down on a beer crate and tried to clear my head. I snapped my head up when I heard swearing and yelling.

"Emmett! You are such an idiot they are going to catch us if you don't shut up. Before I could call their names, they were coming out of the same door I came out of.

"Crap. It is so hot in the back area, no wonder Bella disappeared." Oh I forgot they couldn't see me, I was in the shadows. Maybe I could scare them. I jumped up off the crate and at them.

"BOO!" They all screamed, even the guys. I was laughing so hard clutching my sides. They were yelling at me and telling me that wasn't funny.

"What are you guys doing out here? They won't even let me come see you." Edward came over after everyone gave me a hug and he kissed me on the lips.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I know how to sneak. I just can't believe your in the top 5 that's amazing." Alice said hugging me once again.

"Thanks you guys but you better get back. They'll be calling me soon." They nodded and left one by one, except for Edward.

"Hey you." I said, he smiled and he hugged me, kissing my neck.

"Hi. Are you ready?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"I really don't know but I'll do it. Can you do me a favor?" He nodded, kissing me again.

"Can you stay back stage. Just try not to get caught. I wanna be able to see you." He had no expression on his face, he just looked at me and all of a sudden. Kissed my lips, and then my cheek.

"I'll be there." We stayed like that until, I heard someone start to perform.

"I have to go but hide until I come on." He nodded once more and then I left, feeling better than I ever did that night. I was the fourth performer and when my time came I didn't freeze, I went with the flow. I smiled more. Then I started hoping that I would do a great job. (Song is Together By: Michelle Branch)

It doesn't matter how far apart we are now  
You can add up all the miles in between  
If you take a good look all around now  
All you see is you and me  
When i look at myself in the mirror  
I see you standing there smiling at me  
And i'm right back at the beginning  
Lost inside this memory  
I won't ever let go, all that i want to hold onto

I was looking for Edward. I found him he was on my left, behind a curtain staring at me with a huge smile on his face.

That we belong together  
Like the moon and stars and midnight  
We'll be strong forever  
Cuz we belong together  
Whoa, whoa.. whoa whoa

Doesn't matter how long that it takes you  
Cuz i'll always be right by your side  
And weven when darkness awaits you  
I'll be there to be your light  
It's a hard lonely road  
When you're standing outside in the cold

That we belong together  
Like the moon and stars and midnight  
We'll be strong forever  
Cuz we belong together  
Whoa, whoa.. whoa whoa

Sometimes it's hard to learn to let go  
Life always knows the right moments to show you what you needed

And we belong together  
Like the moon and stars and midnight  
And we belong together  
Like the moon and stars and midnight  
We'll be strong forever  
Cuz we belong together  
Whoa, whoa.. whoa whoa

I finished, my breathing not as heavy as I thought it would have been. I went to the left and right into Edward's arms. We held each other through the whole next performer, never letting go. But soon I had to, they were calling us on to the stage again, but this time for the winner.

"And the winner is...Bella Swan." My heart dropped. I won. Everyone was clapping and cheering and thanking me. But I didn't care because the only person I wanted to see was coming towards me.

"So..." I said to Edward.

"So." And he kissed me.


	19. Panic At The Amusement Park

**BPOV: **Roller Coasters and Screaming Like A Baby

The night was coming to an end. Edward and I were sitting at our table as Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett danced. When the contest was over the owner of the club handed me 6 tickets to the new amusement park 'Breaking Dawn'. I hate amusement parks, but I took them anyway or Emmett would never forgive me.

"This night was perfect. I loved getting up there and singing." I told Edward and he turned to me and smiled, he was about to say something back. But a man came up to the table, he was about 40 and had a lot of gel in his hair. He smiled at me, looking me up and down. Edward's face was disgusted.

"May we help you?" Edward asked, angry. The man looked at him quick but then back to me holding out a card.

"Your a good singer. If you want to put your voice to some good, call me." I nodded and he left. I looked over the card. It said 'David Jones. Creating Stars.' And his number.

"He was gross." I nodded in agreement. When we left I had gotten over 10 business cards from people telling me I was good, and that they wanted me to sing for them. I took the cards with all but a nod and they left. Edward was practically rolling his eyes at the men. But when the women came they were all over him.

"That was an eventful night." I said from Edward's lap in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep. Everyone nodded, Alice was jumping everywhere to excited. Or she was on a sugar high.

"Bella! You have to pick one." I knew what she was talking about...the cards. I knew I wanted to but was that really what I wanted...to be a musician.

"I'll think about it Alice. Give me some time." The words came out as whisper as I fell asleep, on Edward. When I opened my eyes I jumped, almost having a heart attack. Alice was standing over the bottom of my bed.

"ALICE!" She smiled jumping up and down on my bed.

"Wake up sleepy head. Your lucky I made Edward sleep in his bed...well threatened him. You talk in your sleep about him. Get up." She pulled the blankets off my body and I turned to read the clock. It was 8:25 am. She's crazy.

"Why do I have to get up?" Alice was smiling down at me, once again. Evil.

"Well were all going to the new amusement park you got tickets for." She knows I hate going to amusement parks, she's torturing me.

"I hate you." I said in a flat tone. She laughed.

"No you don't go get a shower. You were the first one I woke up, because I know how you are in the morning." I got up and lef her out of my room, wanting to slam it in her face but I didn't have the heart.

"Your a jerk. I'll she you downstairs when I'm ready." She nodded and just when she made her way to the stairs, she turned.

"Were leaving at 10, we want to have all day there." Hooray. I ran to the shower after I made sure she was gone. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my body as I blow dried my hair. I was still only in the towel when I opened the bathroom door and right into something hard. I thought I went into a wall, I looked up fast to see Edward laughing at me.

"It's not funny, that hurt. Nice hair." His hair was messier than usually. He blushed and went to fix it but I put my hand on his and he looked confused.

"Don't I like it." Then he started kissing me, it soon got pretty hard to stop but I pulled away.

"Edward, I'm in a towel." He blushed and nodded, kissing me once more.

"See you soon, love." It was my time to blush. I ran into my room only hearing his faint laugh. He was such a...flirt. Ugh. i turned to my bed, only to find clothes already picked out...Alice. There was a pair of straight blue jeans and a dark blue cotton shirt. I'll give Alice this one, she knows how to dress for amusement parks. When I was done I put on my shoes and some lip gloss and made my way downstairs. Everyone except Edward and Alice were at the table. Before Alice made us leave I ate a granola bar and some orange juice. Just when I was putting my glass in the dishwasher, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and turned around only to be trapped by to bright green eyes. His eyes. We stared at each other for quite some time before Alice burst through the kitchen door.

"LET'S GO! I'M READY FOR SOME RIDES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs jumping up and down with excitement. To my surprise Emmett got up and started to do the same exact thing, Rose, Jasper, Edward and I all laughed. The ride to the park wasn't bad, when we got there it was still early but there where a lot of people. We parked the closest we could. Edward and I in his Volvo and Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose in Emmett's Jeep. We parked together. Everyone except me was happy and couldn't wait. Ya, I couldn't wait to throw my guts up.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked as we made our way to the park entrance.

"Edward you didn't know?" I looked at Alice, she was practically laughing and smiling with Rose.

"Know what?" He raised an eyebrow at me and instead of looking at him, I looked at the ground.

"Bella hates anything involving things like this. She'll probably throw up at the end of the day." She snickered and walked ahead with Jasper.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine with me. I'll never let you go." I looked up at him from the ground I was staring at and smiled at him. He kissed my cheek as we entered hell's gates.

**EPOV**

Bella's face was beyond scared. She looked like she might run away, but I held her to me the whole time we entered the park. Emmett and Alice we running all around looking at the rides and figuring what to go on first. Rose and Jasper were rolling their eyes at them.

"Okay let's go on a not so big roller coaster first...just so we can get Bella into the whole 'thing'." Emmett said using air quotes on thing. Even Emmett saying that was weird he never cared what happened to other people. He caught me staring at him and he punched me in the arm. Causing it to hurt.

"I can be nice, Edward. I know how Bella hates being her. But if it weren't for Bella we wouldn't even of thought of coming." He smiled all smug and took of to the roller coaster we were suppose to be going on with Alice. We followed. The line wasn't bad. I kept telling Bella she was going to be fine, and she smiled but I knew I couldn't get through to her. Her mind was already set on hating it, so stubborn. When we finally made it out of the line. Bella sat with me, Rose and Jasper were in front of us and Emmett and Alice...crazy as they were, where in the front seat. The ride started out slow, and then we started to go up a hill. Bella looked at me with panic in her eyes.

"It's okay. If you want just close your eyes. It will be over before you know it." She nodded and did as I told her. She was so cute when she was nervous...and petrified. The roller coaster was fun, I tried to see Bella's face but every time I tried to turn my head. It felt like I had whip lash. So when the ride was over, I looked over to see Bella smiling. Her face red. She turned to me and grabbed my hand pulling me up. Alice and Emmett ran to see there photos from riding it. When we got behind them. We saw Emmett's hands up and Alice's too, they both were laughing. Rose was smiling and Jasper had no expression. Bella...Bella's photo was hysterical she was screaming and laughing at the same time and I was trying to look at her. Half my face was taken the other hidden. We all laughed at Bella and of course she blushed.

We went on a lot of more rides, now that Bella wasn't as scared as she was before. She actually love every ride we went on so far. But they weren't the biggest or the scariest...yet. Mostly because Alice and Emmett were doing that after lunch and a bit of relaxing and walking around. I didn't object and to my surprise Bella didn't either. We all had lunch together but then separated.

Alice and Jasper went a tour of the park. Rose and Emmett stayed near the food...for Emmett, because he was still hungry. Bella and I walked around, holding hands. Bella gasped when we came near a photo booth. I of course dragged her in and we took pictures. In every one we were kissing. The last one though we were in full make out mode. We had to pull apart when someone knocked on the wall to come in and get their picture taken. Both of us blushed like crazy but left. I took all the pictures, because Bella said I could have them. She was perfect.

"Edward, let's go back." I nodded, her pulling me out of my trance. We met back up with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice and decided to try our luck at the other rides we were holding off. Bella was a little freaked when we got to 'The Apple'. It was a bright red roller coaster that had let's just say...a lot of circles and loops. They line was long, but we managed. Instead of getting to sit with Bella, Alice pulled her with her. She glared at me...probably for letting her go. I got the opportunity to sit with Jasper, as Emmett begged Rose to sit with him. Once again Alice took the very front seat, making Bella panic. But Alice buckled her in, before she can run screaming.

"I hate you." I heard her say to Alice, who just laughed it off and forced Bella's hands in the air. The ride started off fast and there were so many loops I was becoming dizzy. I looked ahead to find that Bella and Alice were the only was with there hands in the air. Jasper looked like her was going to throw up. Rose was in shock, with her eyes closed. Emmett, was screaming his head off and it wasn't from pure joy...he was scared senseless. I on the other hand probably looked like a mix between Jasper and Rose. When the ride was finally over. It took me a couple of seconds to gather myself. I noticed it was the same for Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. But Bella and Alice were already running away, to look at their pictures.

We caught up to Alice and Bella a couple of minutes later. They were buying something. I ran up to them and found that they had bought all of our pictures. Jasper and mines and Emmett and Rose's. They knew I knew and they told me to be quite. Alice stuffed the bag into her purse just as everybody else arrived behind us.

"More rides let's go...oh and Edward. I call dips on Bella as my ride partner. She's the only one with guts and I saw you Emmett. You were screaming like a baby, and you said you could handle it." Alice grabbed Bella's arm and went to another ride making us follow behind them. This went on for a while. More rides. More screaming and more of Alice taking my...my Bella away from me. I was ready to go home and so was everyone else. We stopped to grab some cotton candy for the girls and some coffe for Emmett and I, since we would be driving home. Even though it was only 45 minutes away. The ride home was nice, I held Bella's hand the whole way. She slept. This day was one of the best days of my life.


	20. Jealous Much?

**BPOV:** Jealous Much?

The next week after the amusement park went by slow. Alice and Rose took me shopping most of the days. Edward took me on some dates, wonderful most definitely. We hung out at the house, swimming and having cook outs it was so hot. I didn't mind as long as no one dragged me to some place I didn't want to go. But for the last 2 days Alice has been avoiding me. I've been letting it go, pretending I'm not noticing anything. But I am. She's up to something stupid, again. So far today it's been normal. Edward, Emmett and Jasper went to some baseball game a few towns over. They left early and wouldn't be home until later. The weird thing is that I expected Alice and Rose to make me do more shopping. But when Edward woke me up before he left, he said they had left to do something. I was shocked.

I had the whole house to myself, and nobody wanted me to do anything. Strange. But I put it in the back of my mind and decided that I would go outside and swim for most of the day and then later go into town. Probably book shop, and go into some music stores to. After swimming and laying out in the sun until 2:00 in the afternoon, I went to go get a shower. When I was done I got out and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, simple. I tried calling Alice but she didn't pick up, so I left a note on the table telling who ever made it home first that I went into town.

Town wasn't busy for a Friday. I parked my car in front of the book shop and made my way in. I read and looked at books for hours it felt like. When I looked at my watch it actually had been hours. It was 5:34 pm, I looked through my purse for my phone but no luck. I must have left it at the house. Crap. I bought 2 books that looked really good after reading a couple chapters about each one. I wanted to stop at the music store though before I even went home. It was packed, their were a ton of people. Some were listening to music, some were buying it and most were just looking around. But I made my way upstairs, they had the better selections up there that nobody really knew about. People just wanted the 'hot' and 'new' stuff.

The upstairs to the music store was dark. The walls were a dark purple color and the carpet was a black. Probably so they never had to worry about spills. Smart when you think about it. I looked around a little bit, when I found a band that I really liked. I set the player up and put the head phones on. It was good. I was so into the music that I didn't even notice some one coming upstairs, but I did notice when that some one touched my back. I jumped and whirled around, only to find...Mike Newton.

Mike Newton was a jerk. he tried dating me so many time when I was in school. He was a player. He dated Jessica and Lauren. Both of them were assholes. He always hit on me, and you think the guy would take a hint when you say 'no' for the tenth time for a date you mean it the eleventh. But I put on a face smile and he responded by pulling me into a hug that lasted a few seconds before he pulled away and stared at my body.

"Hi. Mike." He smiled at me, so gross.

"Hey, Bella. So your in for the summer?" I nodded and his attitude perked up. Bad idea.

"That's great. Hey maybe we can go out sometime...you free tonight? We could go grab some coffee." Awesome. I wanted to go grab a coffee after this and head home now I have to deal with this. He saw my expression and smiled wider. He knew I was going to go grab a coffee, he is a creeper.

"Cool. Okay let's go." He started to walk away. Fantastic. I have to go now. I grabbed the Cd I was listening to and followed him downstairs. I paid for my Cd and walked to the coffee shop with me. It was chilly out, but I wouldn't complain. At least it wasn't raining. Mike asked me what I wanted and I told him to surprise me. I sat down at a table by the window. The sun was setting now and it was just perfect. Mike cam over soon and sat across from me and handed me a cup. I took a sip. It was good. He laughed at me when I smiled up at him.

"It's strawberry coffee. With whipped cream. I do remember some things about you Bella, I know you love strawberry...and that's about it." I started laughing and he joined me. He wasn't turning out to be that much of a creep as I thought.

"Thanks. It's good. So what's new with you?" I asked him, as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Life is good. I'm going to college in California. I'm home for a while and then I've got to go back out. Just visiting my mom and dad." I nodded in understanding.

"So what's new with you Bella Swan." I shrugged.

"Same old, same old. I'm still friends...best friends with Alice. We go to college together and live together. I'm dating her brother to, Edward Cullen." When I said the last part of my sentence, Mike froze.

"You're dating Edward Cullen. Wow. He's a cool guy. Of course he's a little intimidating." He chuckled and I followed suit.

"So you dating anyone Mike?" He nodded, with a faint smile on his lips.

"Ya, I'm still with Jessica. I'm actually going to propose on her birthday in 2 weeks."Priceless. They belonged together, seriously. I slapped his arm, playfully.

"That's great. I'm glad your happy." He took a drink and then replied back to me.

"Ya, I am. I'm happy that your happy to." I laughed and he looked embarrassed.

"Wow. I just used to happy's in a sentence. I'm a loser." Ha. If only he knew.

"Nah, it's okay. So can I see the ring?" I asked him and he raised his eyebrow.

"How did you know I have it on me?" I shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"I guessed." He nodded and pulled the ring out of his pocket, and held it up to me.

"It's beautiful." I told him, it really was. It was a huge diamond with little diamonds around the whole ring.

"Thanks. Do you think she's like it?" I got up and hugged him. I was happy for him and mostly because he would never hit on me again. Hopefully.

"She won't like it she'll love it." He smiled at me and I returned the gesture. We talked more, about school and life. When out of no where Alice came running into the coffee shop. She was huffing and puffing. I guess she didn't get a good parking spot. She pointed back and forth from Mike to I.

"Alice you remember Mike, don't you. We were just catching up and talking." She clutched her heart and I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her. Was it Edward? I started to panic.

"Edward." She croaked out. I jumped up saying goodbye to Mike and giving him my cell number to call seomtime when he was in town and catch up again he nodded and I left running with Alice back to her car.

"Okay tell me, what happened? Is he okay?" She shook her head and caught her breath. Telling me everything.

**EPOV**

After leaving Bella to go with the guys I felt like crap. I didn't want to leave her. But I did and I didn't like it. Emmett, Jasper and I got to the game and watched for a while but it wasn't good, they were losing badly. So around 4:30 pm, we decided if we left now we would get home around 6:00. She we left, making plans to take the girls out for dinner when we got home.

I knew that Emmett and Jasper felt the same way. They missed Rose and Alice too, and I couldn't wait to have Bella in my arms again. The ride home went a little faster than we planned, but when we got there we all ran into the house. Alice and Rose were in the living room, watching a movie. But Bella wasn't with them. I started to get scared. Alice noted my face and laughed.

"She went into town. We just got home not to long ago to. She probably went to the book store." I nodded and told them I was going to change and go get her. When I was done I got in my car and drove to town. I saw Bella's car and parked behind it. The book store was closed, and so I went to the music store. She wasn't in there either. I was getting more worried, so when I left the music store I was going to call Alice. But then I saw her. Bella was in the coffee shop with some guy, and they were laughing. She was smiling and he was to. I watched them for a while longer as they talked and laughed. I was about to leave when I saw the guy pull something out of his pocket and hand it to her. She smiled and looked awe struck. She held the ring between her small fingers.

She smiled and said something, but what surprised me the most was she got up and hugged him. I couldn't see anymore. What was she doing? Was she seeing him and not telling me? I thought as I made my way back to my car. I drove home faster than I ever have before. I got out slamming the car door and going up to the house and slamming the front door. What was wrong with me? I asked myself. Why am I so angry? I ran up stairs and straight into my room, but then when back into Bella's. I don't know what came over me, but I snapped. I started throwing things all around her room. Breaking things, ruining things. The door burst open to reveal Emmett. He came over to me holding me back. He dragged me out of the room and into mine. Alice was scared and yelling at me. I told her everything I saw and when I looked up, see was gone.

**BPOV**

"He trashed my room?" Alice nodded and frowned.

"Why didn't you tell him that the last time I saw Mike was when we graduated? And Mike was proposing to Jessica Stanley. He showed me the ring and we talked." She nodded.

"We tried to get to him sooner but he was faster. What are you going to do?" She asked me. I honestly didn't know what to do. I was stunned. I loved him and only him and I told him that.

"I'm going to let him cool off and when he was the truth...tell him to come to me." I opened my car door.

"Where are you going so I know?" She asked as I was about to get in.

"I'm going home." I got int and drove to Charlie's.

**APOV**

I watched Bella drive off. She was smart to not interfere with Edward. What was he thinking. Bella was in love with him. I drove home, as fast as I could and walked right up to Edward's room. I didn't even knock. I found him, lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He didn't even get up.

"You are such an ass. Why would you even think she would cheat on you?" I asked him. He didn't say anything.

"And with Mike. She's always hated him. Bella told me that the ring was for Jessica Stanley. Mike ran into her and they talked and he showed her the ring. You are so over dramatic. Now Bella's gone." He jumped up and and ran to me, shaking me for answers.

"Where is she going? Why did she go? Why am I so jealous?" He asked me and I answered every one.

"I'm not telling you. She left because you don't trust her. Because you love her."

**EPOV**

I nodded at what Alice said. "Ya. I love her. She knows that...but now she thinks I'm an ass for recking her room, and flipping out." I sat down again on my bed and Alice sat beside me, rubbing my back.

"She really does love you. But why would you do that? Before talking to her about it?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Something just came over me." She shook her head.

"No, I think that you believe she doesn't love you and she's going to leave you. Sorry, brother dear she's not going anywhere...without you." Is that what I felt. Whatever it was I never wanted to feel it again.

"Is she safe...where ever she's going?" She nodded and got up to leave me alone.

"You better start planning something, she has to forgive your sorry ass." She closed the door, to hide her laughter. but I still heard it. Alice was right I had to plan something for Bella to show her how much I loved her and that I was truly sorr for what I did. I just hope she'll understand.

**BPOV**

When I got to Charlie's I used my key and found the house to be empty. So I called Charlie, as I sat down to watch some TV.

"Hey Bells! Why are you calling me?" I heard laughter in the background, and smiled I'm glad he was having fun for once where ever he was.

"Well I thought I would surprise you and come over for a visit but you not here." He laughed and so did I.

"I'm in Seattle for a police conference. I'm here hanging out with Billy Black, he came with me." Wow. Billy Black, I hadn't seen him in ages. I used to be friends with his son Jacob. That was before I went off to college.

"Oh that's cool. Tell him I said hello. When are you going to be home?" I asked him.

"In 5 days." I told him that it was cool ad I was going to stay at the house for awhile. He didn't ask any questions and I was glad. But he did tell me to go down and visit Jacob one of my days that I wasn't with Alice or anybody else. I said I would and we said our goodbyes. Well looks like I'm going to visit an old friend tomorrow. I turned off the TV and made my way upstairs, going into my old bedroom. Brought back so many memories. I smiled as I laid down to sleep but when I remebered Edward and how he would hum my lullaby to me to fall asleep. I missed him. I tried to sleep but couldn't. I finally dreamed of nothing and fell asleep, but then was awakened by a dream about Edward that fluttered into my mind.


	21. A Very Busy Day

**BPOV: **A Very Busy Day

I tried sleeping but it didn't work. I was up most of the night, just staring at the walls of my bedroom. It was hard to be away from Edward so much, but he needed his space and I some how needed mine to. Around 6 am I got up and showered and changed. When I was done I had breakfast, trying to waste time before I called Alice and asked how Edward was. I finally broke my hold to call after I washed my dishes. Alice picked up right away.

"Bella! How are you feeling?" She asked me a little to excited, I mean it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"Good. How is he?" She sighed and I heard a door close.

"He didn't sleep all night, I know because I heard him get up about 10 times every hour. But whatever..." I heard an engine starting in the background. NO!

"Alice you are not coming over here!" She laughed.

"Yes, I am. All be there in 5 minutes. Don't have a stroke." And she hung up on me. She was right it only took 5 minutes for her to make it. No doubt speeding, in her little yellow Porshe. Crazy pixie. She didn't even knock. Which reminds me to move the spare key from in the mailbox. I was sitting at the table when she came bounding in.

"Alice." She smiled and sat down.

"Was any one else up at the house?" She shook her head. Shocker.

"Well I was going down to La Push for the day." Her face looked shocked and then turned curious.

"Why are you going there?" She asked more curious now.

"I'm going to visit Jacob Black, you remember him don't you?" She nodded. Alice had met Jacob a couple of times. But she didn't really care for him, mostly because she told me that he was really over protective about me. Also, that he was madly in love with me. Ha. Ya right.

"Can I come?" She asked, which surprised me.

"You...Alice Cullen...wants to come with me to see Jacob Black. You hate him." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

"Ya, it's really boring at the house for a couple of days anyway." I raised an eyebrow at her. Alice never had boring days.

"Why are the next couple of days going to be boring?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Rose and Emmett are going to some car show. They are leaving in an hour. I already said my goodbyes, and Jasper is working on school project that he's suppose to do during the summer. He figures that if Rose and Emmett aren't here he can get it done, and not worry about it for the rest of the summer. I didn't argue because that means more time with me." She smiled at me.

"How many days are Rose and Emmett gone?" I wanted to know because when they came back I would most definitely have to talk to Edward, Alice would force me.

"Just for the weekend. Until Sunday since there leaving tonight. Which by the way is a Thursday." She said seriously and I laughed. Does she think that I've lost my mind. Because she better reevaluate what she's saying.

"Alice I know it's Thursday. I didn't crawl under a rock. I'm just taking a break so Edward can relax...and realize that he is totally barbaric." The last part slipped out and Alice chuckled.

"Theirs the Bella I know. Okay. Let's go...see Jacob." She cringed as she said his name. I laughed once more. But I followed her out and sat in the passenger seat of her car as she got in and pulled out of my drive way.

"I don't see why you don't like him. He's nice." I told her and she rolled her eyes as she stepped on the gas a little harder. Making me hold onto my seat, she giggled. Giggled! At my life, hanging by a thread because of her crazy driving.

"He is not nice. He is a JERK! I can't believe you don't see it. There is just something with the way he looks at you. It creeps me the hell out. The first time you introduced us I thought he was going to jump me because I got to close to you. Weirdo." Whenever Alice said she didn't like someone she always told us if we didn't like us, that we would pay for it. I always listened just not with Jacob. He seemed so different that's why I like him. I must have been in a haze because when I looked up Alice was pulling into the drive way of Jacob and Billy Black's little white house in La Push.

Alice pulled behind an old rabbit car. She looked disgusted and came running over to me. Probably didn't want Jacob to touch me. To late. Jacob came running out of the house all smiles. When he saw me his smile got even wider, and he came up to me and pulled me into a big bear huge. Just like Emmett's. Jacob was super tall. Don't get me worng he was hot. But Edward was just something more to me and I didn't care for any one but him.

"Hey Jake." I said as he put me down and smiled to Alice. Who cringed and gave a small wave at him.

"Hey Bells. It's been to long. Come in." We followed him into his house and into his living room which had a two small couches. Alice never left my side so she sat with me and I swear that I saw Jake's eyes fill with hurt. He sat down on the opposite couch and smiled. I couldn't help it I smiled back.

"So what's new with you." He smiled at me. I instantly smiled back without thinking about it.

"Nothing really. I'm home for summer break, and I thought I would come down and say hi. Since I haven't seen you in a while. So...what about you? You still working on cars." He smirked.

"Ya. I'm gonna open my own garage. It's my passion." I laughed and he joined me. Alice just sat there, staring between him and I. We talked for about an hour. I felt as if I could stay there all day and talk to him, but I noticed that Alice had barely said anything or done anything. We said are goodbyes. Alice waved and practically ran for the car. I stayed and gave Jacob a huge and he kissed my cheek. Okay, that's my cue to leave. After an awkward moment, I said goobye once more and went to the car. Alice was had smug smile on her face and I slapped her on the arm. As soon as we pulled out of the drive way, Alice burst out laughing. I couldn't help it anymore I started to also.

"Okay I'll give you this one. He was a little, clingy. I can't believe I never noticed it before." Alice nodded.

"It was probably because you never thought about Edward as your only love. Now it's like no one appeals to you. You notice what everyone does to you because you feel as if your someone else's." I stared at her with my mouth wide open, mostly in shock. She said everything I was thinking and...doing.

"Your good." I said, without thinking. I tried to cover my mouth as fast as I could but she already heard.

"Why thank you, Bella." Great now she has an even bigger smug smile on her face.

"So what are we doing, it's almost 10 am." She was about to say something as we were pulling back up to Charlie's house. But we both saw something that shocked us even more, making us sit in total silence as Alice turned the car off. Oh great. I thought just as the Volvo's driver side door opened up. Edward stepped out looking like a Greek god, as always. He wasn't smiling but he was looking right at me. His eyes full of love and...hope.

"Alice why don't you go home. I'll call you later." She nodded as I opened the door stepping out.

"Good luck, love you see ya later." I smiled back at her but my smile vanished when I close the door and turned to the man who stole my heart.

**EPOV**

I had everything planned. Everything perfect for Bella. I wanted her to forgive me for being so stupid and rash. I got to Charlie's after begging Alice to tell me where she was. But there was no answer. So I waited, I went back in the car and waited for my angel. Not long after I listened to a couple of songs on the radio, I saw Alice's Yellow Porshe pull up the drive way and my nerves shot through the roof. What if Bella didn't like what I had planned. What if she hated it. Does she hate me. A lot of things ran through my head as I got out. I watched her get out, she was smiling at Alice and then when she turned to me it faded.

"Hello." She said as she came up to me. Still no smile.

"Hi. I'm sorry. I know you probably won't accept it. But let me show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." She thought it over and nodded her head slowly, my smile got wider and she smirked.

"I haven't forgave you yet. Just let me go change." She told me, but I shook my head. Making her frown. Instead I lead her to the passenger side of my car.

"No need to change. You look fine. More like beautiful." She blushed and looked away as she put on her seat belt and I closed the door.

"So are you going to tell me where were going. Since I don't need to change, out of my jeans and shirt." I turned the car on and started driving to our destination. She always hated surprises, making a big deal out of people doing anything for her. She truly was amazing.

"Nope. It's a surprise and yes, I know how much you hate surprises. Deal with it." I turned and smiled at her, but what I didn't expect was that she would be smiling back. She must have realized what she was doing because she turned fast to look out the window. She stayed like that until she saw where we where going, her face went from shock to happy when I pulled into the paint ball arena.

"So you ready to shoot me." She laughed and I got out to open her door before she could. She thanked me when I opened her door and lead her into the huge warehouse that housed this madness. We got suited up, more things for Bella just in case. I was thankful that I rented out the place for the day. Bella rolled her eyes when I told her, after she asked why it wasn't crowded. After the guy gave Bella her paint ball gun she disappeared. Only looking back at me to wink. I waited as patiently as I could, when it was my turn to get my paint ball gun I started to chase after her. I couldn't find her though.

I looked everywhere I thought. Until, I felt that I got hit on my back a couple of times. I turned quickly to see Bella not to far away, still shooting at me. She saw my face and tried to hold back giggles. But it was to late she was already giggling and trying to run at the same time. I shot her a couple of times but suddenly stopped when she vanished and was gone. At first I paniced but then I knew she was getting ready for another attack. I lunged behind a pillar and looked around to find her.

Sure enough I caught her trying to hide in a circular tube. But she didn't make it through all the way before I shot her in the butt. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice she left the spot that I had just shot at. I was about to turn around and look for her again but before I did I got shot in the head and it made me jump. Bella was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. Once again we would hide on each other and then get caught and shot at. After a good half an hour. I was sore and tired, I knew Bella had to have been too. We handed back out gear and gun. Bella was covered in paint but not as much as me. What could I say she got a lucky shot...okay she got about 20 lucky shots. We got in the car and I was ready for part 2 of our date. Hoping that she wouldn't fall asleep.

"Where not going home?" She asked, looking at her surroundings from the car.

"I still have one more place on our date." She shook her head and my heart began to drop. She doesn't want to go. She hates it. I hate thinking to myself like I'm a crazy person.

"It's not a date, it's a peace offering. So I can forgive you and you don't have to feel like such an ass any more." I shrugged and she laughed. I drove up to my house. She laughed even harder. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was laughing at so hard about.

"What?" I asked her as I made my way up the stairs first holding the door open for her to go in.

"I already met your family, Edward." I rolled my eyes at her and shut the door. Sometimes she thought about the weirdest things.

"Ha. Ha. Your a comedian, Bella. Follow me, please." I walked to the front room, and went in first wanting to see Bella's face. She came through and smiled. She looked like she was almost in tears, but she held them back and looked up at me.

"It's beautiful Edward." The room was decorated with rose petals everywhere. All on the piano, and the floor. Candles were lit, it was perfect. Just like her.

"Your more beautiful." She blushed and I grabbed her hand gently bringing her over to the piano bench. We sat together our bodies close. I played a couple of songs, but finished with Bella's lullaby that I made for her. When I was done I turned to her and saw her crying. I put a hand on her cheek.

"Don't cry, love." I told her.

"it's perfect Edward, I love it. but you do know that your stupid for over reacting. I love you. I want to be with you. I can't live without you. So your just going to have to not freak out and at least come into the coffee shop next time." I kissed her softly on the lips.

"There's going to be a next time?" I asked her trying to hold back my laugh. She playfully slapped my thigh, and began to kiss me back.

"Never do it again. Oh and you better have cleaned my room you big jerk." She laughed and I rolled my eyes. She was to much...but enough for me to love every once of her.


	22. Hawaii

**BPOV: **Hawaii

Sometimes life has it's ups and then there's the downs. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I were all sitting around the living room. Emmett and Jasper were watching a movie, and Edward and I were reading. We both had separate books and every time I would turn a page he would to and I would end up laughing and he would roll his eyes.

"Hello party people!" Alice yelled coming into he living room with Rose beside her.

"What, Alice?" I asked her and she scowled at me.

"How do you know I was going to say anything maybe I just wanted to say hello." She said pouting her bottom lip, and turning to leave.

"Stop. I'm sorry Alice." I asked her, practically begging her. I would regret it later I knew that.

"Okay. Well since you said you were sorry I will tell you what I was going to say." Edward started laughing and so did Emmett and Jasper. Leaving Rose and I to roll out eyes. Alice got up and started bouncing.

"WERE GOING TO HAWAII!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Rose and Alice squealed together and Jasper was holding his hands over his ears to block out the loud noises coming from Rose and Alice...and Emmett.

"SWEET! WERE GOING TO HAWAII! We get to surf, go skinny dipping and run around naked all the time." We all groaned and I stated the obvious.

"Emmett, I think your thinking about Mexico and they don't run around naked." Edward chuckled, while Rose slapped Emmett behind the head.

"Rosie, baby. Why did you do that?" He asked her, pouting.

"Because why would you go skinny dipping?" He raised his eyebrows, leaving all of us to gag. But Rose just slapped his butt.

"Rose, don't egg him on." She nodded and sat down, Emmett sitting next to her. But Alice still hadn't stopped bouncing or shaking for that matter.

"Alice sit down and calm down before you have pass out...and die." She rolled her eyes at me but listened and sat on Jasper's lap who was smiling now and kissed her cheek.

"Why are we going there?" Edward asked curious, as I put down my book that I was reading on the coffee table.

"So we can have some fun and relax. Visit mom and dad, I mean it's only early July, I still have a ton of things planned. But, I think it would be nice to include the whole family. I already have plane tickets...first class of course." Alice said looking directly at me.

"Of course." She looked surprised that I gave in that easily and she continued.

"Were staying for a week. Doing a ton of things, that I'm not going to tell you." She said smiling.

"Shocker." I mumbled under my breath, hoping she didn't catch what I said and keep talking, but no such luck. She through a couch pillow at me and glared.

"Thanks Alice." I said sarcastically as everyone laughed including Alice who stopped glaring.

"Your very welcome Bella. It's nice to know the things I do are appreciated. Any way as I was saying...are flight leaves tomorrow at 5 and Bella that's 5 in the morning not at night." I was about to object and tell her she was crazy but Rose did that for me.

"WHAT?! Alice why so damn early. I don't even think people wake up that early." Rose said to Alice her voice getting higher and higher with sound. Rose wasn't one for mornings, just like me she rather sleep all day. But, Alice she rather never sleep. She always thought she would miss something or never be able to do some thing. I would always tease her for it but stopped when the abuse she gave me started hurting.

"So we can get to Hawaii for a full day of fun in the sun." Ha. Great. Rose looked to me and raised an eyebrow as every one stayed silent.

"What?" I asked her and she looked at me as if I were a vampire.

"Why aren't you fighting this you always fight stuff like this." Everyone was looking at me now, I tried not to blush but a faint one crept up on my cheeks, making Edward nudge me and kiss my cheek softly.

"Well...every time I do, Alice beats me up. The more and more I do it, the harder she gets to putting me in the hospital." Everyone was laughing except Alice.

"I don't hit that hard." I snorted.

"Ya, you don't. But when your mad and don't get your way...all I have to say is watch out." She stuck her tongue out at me and we continued talking about what was going to happen tonight and tomorrow. Alice told us that we had to go pack for tomorrow, so we wouldn't have to wake up earlier or not pack at all. We all went our separate ways when Alice was done explaining we agreed that we would meet up and have dinner together in about 2 hours. When I got to my room, there was already a 2 suit cases on my bed and a note. I went over to read it as Edward went to pack in his room.

_Bella,_

_Ha. Your to slow. I already packed this for you when I decided we were going to Hawaii. All the stuff I thought you woukd need it in the blue suit case. But all your extra thing like bathing suits, shoes and bathroom things. Such as extra tooth brush, hair things, make-up...you know what I mean are in the light blue suit case. Don't even bother going through them. I will never let you forget it if you do. Enjoy and your welcome._

_Love, Alice_

_P.S- Go help Edward and try not to make out to much...we are leaving early._

I laughed to myself out loud as I finished the letter and put it on my dresser. I decided to get a shower now before we did anything to lead to me falling asleep and not walking up. The hot water felt amazing on my cold skin. I didn't realize I was cold until I was already under the water. I washed my hair taking my time. Letting Edward get most of his packing done. When I turned the water off I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom. I changed quickly into a pair of black shorts and a long sleeve faded t-shirt of some band that I don't even remember. I brushed my hair, shivering slightly as I went to blow dry it. When I was all done I knocked on Edward's door.

"Come in." I heard a velvet smooth voice answer as I opened the door to find Edward zipping up his suit case at the foot of his bed. He turned to me and smiled, I smiled back. Walking over to him and kissing him, just enough to make him go crazy for more and went to lay down on his bed.

"Are you all done?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Did you even pack? I heard the shower running before I even pulled my suit case out of the closet." We both laughed.

"I didn't have to pack Alice did it for me. She said not to open it and look around or I would pay. So I'm not even going to bother, I took a shower and now here I am." I waved my arms around to show that I was there...on his bed, in his room, in front of him. He came over and kissed me softly.

"Well looks like you got it easy." I nodded and kissed his neck. He moaned and I started to trail kisses up his neck to his ear. Where I playfully bit his earlobe making him gasp and kiss me hard on the lips. I kissed back just as forcefully as he was. He started to lift my shirt up for his hand to slide up my stomach and to touch my breast, but we were pulled apart when Emmett's booming voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE, WE GOT PIZZA!" He was trying to hold back his laughter as he said this. He knew he had scared us and he was enjoying it. Jerk. Edward kissed me a couple of more times before getting up from the bed and holding a hand down to me. I took it and he pulled me up from his bed, as we made our way downstairs. He motioned for me to go ahead of him and I smiled kissing his cheek and making my way to the stairs. Before I even made it out of the doorway, Edward whispered in my ear.

"Don't think we won't continue once we get to Hawaii, love." I blushed to myself, as I slowly made my way downstairs praying that I wouldn't trip.


	23. Going Places

**BPOV: **Going Places

"Wake up Bella." Edward whispered into my ear. I sighed and he chuckled. I hated waking up early, it wasn't on my list of things to do let's just say thay. I heard him go into the bathroom and the shower turn on. I was glad I took a shower the night before. I could just get up and through on some clothes, put my hair up and pray that Alice let's me sleep on the plane. Which she won't. I rolled back over hoping to get some more sleep before we had to really leave. But no such luck, Edward didn't close the door when he left.

"BELLA! I KNOW YOUR UP! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CLOSING YOUR EYES AGAIN! I WILL COME UP THERE!" That made me jump up from bed and change as fast as I good. Leaving me time to wrestle with my hair, which wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I brushed it and put it up in a hair tie, and head band. I heard the shower stop but decided to put my shoes on to let Edward at least get changed before I went to brush my teeth. As I was putting my right shoe on I heard the bathroom door open and a second later Edward as standing in my doorway looking like a Greek god. His hair was wet and his was wearing tight jeans and a tight blue short sleeve shirt that hugged his muscles in all the right places. Snap out of it Bella! I told myself. Going back to my shoes and making sure I tied them right not wanting to fall flat on my face. When I looked up I noticed he was watching me.

"What?" I asked him, coming to stand right in front of him. He smiled at me and pulled me into a tight embrace. He place his face into the hair and muffled his words.

"Your beautiful, and I'm the luckiest man ever." He pulled up apart and kissed my lips softly then hard and faster until we were both out of breath and gasping for air. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Your so weird Edward Cullen." I told him, kissing his cheek and passing him to go the bathroom. I was just getting into the bathroom when he said from his room now.

"I know. But you still love me." He started laughing and before I could say anything he closed the door and I made my way to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I was done I went to my room and found that my bags were gone. Edward.

"Oh I already brought your bags downstairs. I thought that you would probably end up falling down the stairs because your ego would have fought me to let you bring down your own bags." He laughed out loud, making me frown and lay down on my bed, putting a pillow over my head. Soon I felt the other side of the bed sink lower and I knew Edward had climbed on next to me. He started to rub my back and my neck, making my hair stand on edge. I turned my head so I was looking right at him, but I was still on the pillow. He kissed my lips and pulled apart only to touch my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled, making me smile back without hesitation.

"Hey...playboy?" He looked shocked and insulted at the same time making me laugh.

"I was kidding." I laughed out.

"That wasn't funny. Do you think I'm a playboy? Because your the only person I've felt this way about and I've never been with anybody else and..." I put a hand over his mouth and kissed his forehead making him relax.

"Edward, I know your not a playboy and I love you for it and that I'm the only one for you...I hope forever." He nodded and kissed my hand pulling it away from his mouth that I had covered.

"Always and forever, Isabella. One day I will marry you." I blushed at his words, making him laugh and Alice scream.

"IT'S TIME TO GO! STOP MAKING OUT!" We chuckled and kissed once more before getting up and going downstairs where everyone was waiting. We all made our way to Emmett's Jeep, with our bags all packed. Knowing Alice and Rose they had about 15 bags...each. The ride to the airport was quite, we were all tired and just wanted to get to Hawaii. About an hour later we had everything settled and we were waiting for our plane to be called so we could board. I was resting my head on Edward's shoulder but I knew he was asleep, sitting up. Weird I know. Alice and Jasper were sitting across from us. Alice was sleeping in Jasper's lap, while he read a book...probably about the civil war. Beside them were Rose and Emmett who were both sprawled all over the place past out, and snoring. I got up slowly and put my finger to my lips at Jasper to tell him to be quite and that I was fine. I made my way over to the window as I watched planes take off and arrive.

I stayed like that for about a half an hour when I felt two arms wrap around me, making me up. Even though I should have seen Edward because of the glass I was staring straight into. But no, clueless Bella did not. I turned around and kissed him passionately for a while until we were out of breath and pulled apart. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked pouting like a child. Or Emmett.

"I wasn't tired any more so I got up and came over here. Why does it matter you were sleeping anyway?" I asked him a question back.

"Well to be completely honest...the side that you were on wasn't warm when I woke up and I knew you weren't there. Did I ever tell you that I never want you to leave my side?" I laughed at him and his forwardness.

"Maybe. But I don't think it was ever that direct and crazy." I told him, hugging his body to mine tighter.

"That's how much I love you." He said in a lustful voice making my heart stop and my breathing slow down. Why did he always have to be so damn...amazing. Before I could say anything else, first class to Hawaii from Seattle was being called over the loud speaker and we all made our way to the plane. The seats were awesome. I sat next to Edward, him giving me the window seat which in return I thanked him my covering his neck in kisses, making him moan into my hair. Alice and Jasper sat in fonr of us and Rose and Emmett in back. Nice.

"Let's play a game." Alice said turning around in her seat and looking at all of us.

"Truth or dare." Emmett and Rose said at the same time making them laugh and make out.

"No." Was all I said looking through my carry on bag for my i-pod.

"Oh come on Bella. Your such a party popper." She said in a whining for to me.

"Nope. The last time I played one of your stupid games, I ended up getting sick and almost losing Edward. No way. Count me out." Putting one ear piece into my ear with the other still out, when I was about to put it in Alice began to speak.

"Okay fine. But we will play one of my games. No alcohol. But we have to tell the truth. We will play one day during the week." She said looking straight at me as she finished, making me roll my eyes and finish putting my ear piece in and blasting my music drowning out all sound around me. I grabbed Edward's hand and closed my eyes as we lifted off the ground and into the sky. My hands shaking and my head throbbing. I closed my eyes only to be shaken awake by Edward looking at me with an adorable smile on his lips.

"Were going to be landing soon, love." He told me, as I fixed my hair and rubbed my eyes.

"I slept the whole way." He nodded kissing me and grabbing my i-pod stuffing it in my bag. I turned to look out the window and saw an island, that was beautiful. I couldn't wait to get to Hawaii.

**AN:**

**Hey. I hope your liking the story so far. Sorry, really I am I haven't written in over a week and that's only because I started school this week and now I will be able to write. I know that I said the next chapter I wrote would be bigger, but it's not. But I can explain. The reason this wasn't that huge was because I wanted to get them arriving at Hawaii out of the way. So now next chapter will be big...I promise. It's will be their first couple of days in Hawaii. Or maybe first two days depending on how much they do. Review and tell me what you think. Please I always like to hear what you have to say even it is bad, at least your not screwing with me.**


	24. Always and Forever

**EPOV:** Always and Forever

I couldn't wait to get to Hawaii with family and friends, and my Bella. We were driving to the house that we rented for 2 weeks on the beach. It was beautiful, it had 4 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms. Alice and I were the only ones who saw it because Alice helped out our mother by picking it out. We would meet our mother and father at the house, and they would stay with us for a week and then we would have a week to ourselves. Alice was already bouncing and squealing in her seat, Jasper was just barely holding her down. Emmett and Rose sat in front, because Emmett was driving. They kept smiling at each other and Bella and I, well...She looked out the window as I watched her. She was so beautiful and I couldn't wait until we were alone together.

"Stop looking at me." Bella said never looking away from the window, making me laugh and kiss her neck just soft enough to make her quietly moan. I smiled knowing that I was the only one who could hear her.

"Edward." She breathed out, shaking. I continued to kiss her, until I made it to her lips. Just brushing them, making her go crazy and start to kiss me fully on the lips. She parted her lips, letting me enter her. She tasted so good...

"Okay, does this look like a freakin bedroom." Emmett's voice broke Bella and I apart, causing us to giggle like teenagers.

"Be quite Emmett you and Rose do it all the time. You are practically having sex, in front of a ton of people." Emmett turned fast to us and smirked, Rose hit him from behind the head and he looked at her pleading.

"Rosie, baby. What did I do this time?" She surprised me by smiling and kissing him briefly so he wouldn't have to take his eyes off the road. We all drove to the house in silence and before we knew it Emmett was pulling into a long drive way to a gorgeous house. Or shall I say mansion. Emmett whistled and Rose's eyes were sparkling. Alice was trying to open the door, thank goodness Jasper stopped her because we were still moving. I turned to Bella and found her watching me.

"I love you." She said making my heart beat faster. No matter how many time she told me she loved me back. I fall harder for her, never wanting to let go. I kissed her jaw.

"I love you too." I said as Emmett parked the car making us all jump out and run into the house for our time in Hawaii to begin.

**BPOV**

The ride to the house was amazing. There where so many things I wanted to see, explore. It was all so overwhelming. We all ran out of the car, the girls and I getting into the house first as the boys got our bags. When we opened the door it was breath taking, it looked to over done. Like it was from a magazine.

"Girls! How was your flight?" Esme came running down the stairs, as Carlisle followed her. She ran up to us and hugged us all at once making us all laugh.

"It was good." Rose said.

"It was amazing." Alice said.

"It was extraordinary." I said making Esme squeal just like Alice, I did wonder were she got it from.

"I'm so happy your here." Carlisle making his way over to and hugging each one of us separately. He hugged me last and whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad your happy." I kissed his cheek and we all got out of the way for the boys who had just came into the house. They all hugged Esme and Carlisle, and when they were done they put our bags by the stairs and we made our way into the living room. Esme and Carlisle sat together with Alice and Jasper on the long couch as Emmett and Rose made their way to the small couch just fitting them. But then I saw Edward motion for me to sit on his lap. He was sitting in a pretty big chairs but I liked being closer to him. I saw Esme and Carlisle smile at Edward and I as I got comfortable.

"Where so happy you guys are here. We missed you all." Esme said holding Carlisle's hand, and tying not to bring tears to her eyes.

"We missed you too." We all said in unison, making us all laugh. Stopping Esme from crying, and she started to laugh to.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Emmett asked probably hungry. Alice answered him.

"Well I know all of you are going to find this hard to believe but since mom and dad are only here for about 5 more days, I let mom plan our days out until we leave so we can spend time together." I smiled at her, as did everyone else and then we all turned to Esme.

"Well today I though we would take it easy because you are probably tired from the flight. So you'll all unpack and were going to go to our favorite restaurant called The Cookout. It's so wonderful. Then tomorrow were going to spend the day at the beach and then at night they are having a traditional luau about 20 minutes away. The day after that were going to go swimming with the dolphins. That's all I'm going to tell you for now so go unpack and take a nap, relax will meet up around 5 and head out." We all agreed and went our separate ways to our bedrooms. Jasper and Alice were together, Rose and Emmett were together were together and so were Edward and I. I was thrilled, I loved falling asleep and waking up in Edward's arms.

"Hey, love." He said as I came out of the bathroom in just a towel, because I just got out of the shower. Edward was laying on the bed, with his eyes closed. But when he sat up and opened them, his mouth hung open.

"Edward you do know that it's impolite to stare, right?" I laughed at him and he glared at me blushing. But he snapped out of his faze and jumped up from the bed only to pull me into his arms and jump back on the bed.

"Edward, you jerk." I said trying to hold back my giggling and laughing. He continued to kiss my neck and tickle my sides.

"Stop...please...I'm begging you." I said to him, trying to catch my breath. He stopped only to look at me with his eyes full of...lust.

"I want you so bad Bella." He said to me, his hand moving all over my body. I kissed him hard on the lips, causing him to moan and flip me over so he was on top. I pulled his shirt off. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to." I flipped us again, only able to do it because Edward was distracted with my whispering in his ear. I pulled his pants down slowly making him go crazy. I then pulled on the waist band of his boxers, to reveal that he was huge. I must have been shocked because Edward chuckled and I shook my head and grabbed him fully in my hand and began to stroke. He cried my name, and I smiled. I then enveloped him completely, making him grab the blanket that lay beneath us. His hardness began to get firmer, and when he climaxed I drank every drop and climbed up to meet him.

**EPOV**

"Your a vixen you know that, right?" I asked her as she came up to kiss me on the lips and I returned the gesture. She shrugged as I kissed all the way down her neck and back up to her lips.

"I love you. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, looking her in the eyes. She nodded and I grabbed a condom from the drawer beside that bed that I put them in. When I had the condom on I entered her slowly making her moan, and call out my name. With each thrust I got harder, and her moans became louder. She called my name and it drove me crazy. I thrust once more harder into her and we both climaxed together. I pulled her up to my side and put the blankets over us.

"Bella, I want to spend forever with you." I told her making her gasp and look up into my eyes.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I know I told you that I did before. But if been thinking about it a lot more. I will ask you to marry one day and you better say yes." I started to tickle her sides. She laughed and kissed me.

"You know I will. Your what matters most to me. Always and forever." She said, making my stomach do flops.

"Always and Forever." I looked forward to it.

**A/N: Lemons!! Let me know what you think...**


	25. What's Shakin Bacon?

**BPOV: **What's Shakin Bacon?

I opened my eyes to only close them again faster. The suns rays were blinding coming through the window in the bedroom that Edward and I were on. Last night was amazing. After Edward and I, moved our physical relationship ahead we showered and changed. We then went to eat with everybody and talked, laughed and explained to Esme and Carlislehow Edward and I, told each other we loved each other. They laughed but deep down I knew that they knew that we loved each other before we even realized it. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Edward's arms on the way home from the restaurant. I slowly got up, careful not to wake Edward because I was still in his arms. I smiled to myself as I made my way to the shower. After I was done I changed into a mignight blue bikini that Alice had packed me. I put it on and decided that I wouldn't complain about it, even though it hardly covered anything. I also put on a pair of shorts and a shirt, to cover it. When I was done blow drying my hair, I put it up in a hair tie and made my way out of the room.

It was only 6:23 am when I made my way into the kitchen. Nobody was up yet, not even Esme. So I decided that I would make a pot of coffee for everybody when they woke up and one for me too. I made my coffee no milk, three sugars and started to look around. I really never got a "full tour" of the huge mansion that I was going to be living in for 2 weeks. So I decided that a little exploring wouldn't hurt. I already saw the whole upstairs last night but really nothing downstairs except the kitchen and living room. I made my way around, the dining room, the basement (Which was full of everything, games, entertainment center, air hockey, pinball.), the computer room, the back porch and huge ass pool, the view from the porch out to the beach and sand. I thought that I was done but as I made way back into the house I realized a hall that I never saw before. The first door I opened was a bathroom, that was probably three times bigger than the one in my apartment that I share with Alice. The next door was the door leading to the garage. But the next one caught my eye. As I opened the door I gasped. It was full of shelves of books, all kinds, wall to wall. There were two windows, and two huge comfy looking couches in the center. I was going to like this room, a lot. But I had to see the last room, and then make my way back. I closed the door, sighing as I did so. I opened the last door in the hall, and smiled.

It was a music room. There was a black piano that looked just like Edward's, but a little bigger. I also saw a big black couch to the opposite wall, but there were two things that caught my eye. The first was a window, it was the almost the size of the wall itself and it showed the view as if I were standing on the back porch. The second thing that caught my eye was a dark blue acoustic guitar. Exactly like the color of the bikini that I was wearing right now. I went over and picked it up. It was beautiful. I let my hands feel the ridges. I was absolutely in love with this guitar. I looked around the room, and tried to listen to see if any one was up. I heard nothing as I made my way over to a chair right in front of the window. I sat down and started to strum on the guitar. I closed my eyes and took a depth breath. I started to play a tune and went with it. I began to sing along with my fingers strumming the notes.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_ **(Secondhand Sereande-Fall For You)**

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

I finished the song with a gigantic smile on my face. When I played the music, it was like the whole world was gone and it was just me and the guitar. I loved it. I hardely noticed the clapping coming from behind me. I turned fast fall off the chair at the same time and landing on my butt. But I made sure that the guitar was safe first. It was and I looked up to see who scared me. There standing in the doorway ot more likely in the room against the wall was...everybody. The first person I saw though was smiling brilliantly at me and I smiled back.

"I thought that you had already heard me sing. No need to listen and sneek up behind me. Except Esme and Carlisle." I laughed and everyone pouted, including Edward. But Esme and Carlisle where holding hands as they made there way for me. They both hugged me at the same time.

"That was wonder, Bella. You really should think about contacting that music producer." Carlisle said, making me look crazy.

"How...how did you know?" I asked him and he pointed to Edward, who shrugged and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME BELLA!" Emmett's booming voice said from beside Edward. Rose hit him behind the head, making us all snicker.

"ROSE,BABY!" She rolled her eyes.

"Emmett you are such a smartass. It's not even sometimes it's ALL THE TIME!" She said, or should I say screamed and stromed off. Emmett trailing behind her, as did everyone else. Except Edward.

"What's shakin, bacon?" I asked him and he started laughing and practically ran over to me, grabbing me into a hug and spinning me aroung the room, amking me feel like I was 5 years old again.

"Your one of a kind, you do know that Bella?" He asked or more implied and I shrugged, rolling my eyes at the same time.

"Edward all you have to say is that I'm awesome, that's it. Okay say it. Bella your awesome." He chuckled and his me and pulled back looking into my eyes.

"Bella your beautiful, amazing, talented, smart, funny and the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He smiled. I was shocked, but I quickly came back with another come back.

"Wow. Who knew that Edward Cullen was corny." I laughed and kissed his lips, just as he did to me. We stayed like that kissing and holding each other until...

"STOP MAKING OUT! BREAKFAST!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen, probably stuffing his face. I knew that wasn't it and waited for the 'ouch'. I heard it about two seconds later.

"ROSE!" I laughed along with Edward, as we made our way to the kitchen.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. After I wrote the last chapter I got sick. Hope you like it and I PROMISE that saturaday, the next chapter will be out. It's going to be them hanging out at the beach, small talk (hint hint Esme and Bella.), and the luau. It's gonna be good. I think it might be MY favorite chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	26. A Deep Voice

**BPOV: **A Deep Voice

After eating breakfast everyone went to change and we all met up in the kitchen, Alice ahead of everyone.

"Okay. I packed everything that I thought we would need. The guys can carry everything down." She smiled at Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward. But they didn't seem to pleased with the notion but did it anyway. When we got to the beach it wasn't crowded. Only a couple of people, different ages, doing different things were around. We set up pretty close to the water, but to where we would get soaked when a wave came up. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle ran to the water after dropping everything and putting on sun block. Rose and Alice layed down on there towels to tan, and so did Esme. Making me smile. Edward was just then changing out of his shirt and I gasped. Not matter how many times I saw him naked, or partly naked it didn't change. He was still god like in every way. He turned and smirked at me, I of course blushed.

"It's okay Bella, I know I'm hot." He laughed coming up to me. I looked at him frustrated beyond words but I some how found them.

"You are such a..." He finished for me.

"Nice piece of meat." I rolled my eyes, and tried not to drool as he put sun block on his shoulders.

"Nice figure of speech, Edward." He laughed. I pulled off my shirt and shorts and threw them in the bag new my towel that was layed out. I then rubbed on sun block, and found my old softball cap and put it on. Trying not to have the sun come straight down on my face and burn it. When I looked up from what I was doing I saw Edward looking at me, just like I was looking at him.

"It's not polite to stare Edward or would you rather I called you a nice piece of meat. I'm sure Emmett would get a kick out of that." I laughed mostly to myself and notice Edward face register what I had said. He came up to me, in two large strides and picked me up. He hugged me and mumbled from my neck.

"Your enough to drive me crazy for the rest of my life." He said, making it sound like nothing at all, but I heard it.

"Well is that so. The you better go, before that happens." I laughed, and pulled away. He was frowning and turned to go to the water were the guys were wrestling or doing whatever guys do. But when I was about to pull out a book that I made sure Alice ad packed for me to read, Edward came striding back up from the water. He stood right in front of me, as I looked up at him from the towel that I was lying on.

"What? Did you want something or forget something?" I asked him, he nodded. I raised an eyebrow.

"A kiss." He said and bent over and kissed me passionately on the lips, I kissed back and we ended up pulling away breath less again. He didn't say anything just turned and headed back the way he was going before.

"Well that was..." Rose began to say but then Alice finished for her.

"Amazingly adorable!" Esme, Rose and I laughed. I read fore about an hour and the guys still hadn't come in, they were now throwing a football around in the water. Alice and Rose got up and decided to join the boys, they asked Esme but she turned to me.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I nodded and we got up and started to walk along the sand where the waves were crashing.

"So, your in love with my son?" She asked and I blushed, but nodded.

"I'm glad. Bella, I've always loved you and thought of you as a daughter. This is just making it more official." She giggled and so did I. We walked and talked about things that she did around Hawaii when Carlisle was at the conference. She told me she shopped and visited local sites. As we were making our way back, we walked about a mile. I had to asked her a question.

"Why do you really think Edward came home?" I asked her and she thought about it.

"I think he realized that sometimes to start a new beginning you don't need to leave home. Like you and him. It's all a new start, he didn't need to leave home to find you. He already had you. He just wanted to see what other options there are for him. In the end, Edward always makes the final decision about his life." She smiled at me. We were almost back.

"I'm glad I have you to talk to Esme, your like my other mother." She grabbed my hand and held on to it. We stayed like that hand in and hand. Mother and daughter, until we saw everyone around the towels and chairs. Esme and I let go and she went to sit by Carlisle as I went and cuddled to Edward. He kissed my cheek and smirked, looking between his mother and I.

"What did you two talk about?" He asked looking curious. I shrugged and elbowed him.

"Nothing." I said smoothly trying to hide my giggles. He began to tickle me, and I started laughing. But before it could get out of control, I jumped up and started running to the water. He followed behind me. I ran into the waves. the water felt cold against my skin but I ignored it and swam a little further out. Edward coming behind me at full speed. When I was easily floating, where the waves didn't hurt when they hit my body, he swam up to me. Wrapping his arms around me and looking into my eyes.

"You're a fast swimmer." He said and I said matter-of-factly.

"Well I already knew that. After all I am the coolest person 'eva." He laughed.

"Your so different, and I feel like we've known each other for forever." I slapped him playfully.

"We have practically known each other for forever." He nodded but continued.

"I don't mean as friends. I mean as us together. What we are now." I kissed him.

"We'll I don't know about you. But I plan on staying like this with you for the rest of my life." He shook his head at me.

"You want to stay in thw ocean, forever." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed back, but I knew deep down he would stay with me no matter what. We stayed at the beach for another two hours before Alice, Rose and Esme wanted to go back. So I went with them, while the guys stayed for a littlw bit longer. But in the end we all were dressed and ready to go to the luau. I was so excited, I probably looked like Alice bouncing up and down in her seat. When we arrived it was all decorated on the beach about a half an hour away from our house. People were eating, laughing, dancing and talking. We all ate and decided to watch the show that they had on after dinner. It was all the dancers performing traditional dances and customs. It was so much fun.

"I'm going to go for some air." I told Edward, and he frowned.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, I promise." He finally nodded and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I got up from the table and walked away from the scene. I walked until the noises and music could barely be heard. It was so peaceful. The moon light glisened over the ocean, and made the water shine. The waves broke around my felt and made me shiver because I had no shoes on. It felt so good, and looked wonderful. Nothing what so ever could ruin this moment. Yah right.

"Bella Swan?" A deep voice said from behind me and I turned seeing the only person that could make my life more miserable...


	27. I'm Screwed

**BPOV: **I'm Screwed

"James?" I said back to the man who had been with me and broke my heart once before.

"Whoa. Bella it's been a long time." He said running up to me and pulling me into a huge hug, that took my breath away. I smiled but only for a brief moment, the hug reminding me of Emmett's. I pulled away from him and took a step back. He frowned, but I ignored it.

"Ya, it's been a real long time, James." I said through clenched teeth. He grimaced.

"Bella, it was a long time ago. Can't we just forget what happened between us?" He asked and I shook my head. I was not going to forgive him for being a jerk to me and getting away with it.

"No, it wasn't a long time ago. Last time I checked it was about a year ago. That's not that long. We can never forget what happened between us. You left without calling me and then I have to find out that you were cheating on me with...JESSICA!" I yelled the last part at him. He looked taken back.

"It didn't mean any thing. But what happened, happened. How's life?" I laughed and felt about ready to punch him but didn't.

"Life's great without you." I said to him and he looked mad.

"BELLA! Just drop it." He looked really mad now and I didn't want to get into it with him.

"Fine. What are you doing here any way?" I asked him, but my words came out in an angry tone.

"I live here now. After I left, I came here. Bella, the reason I left wasn't because of you. You were great. You made me laugh, you were supportive, and everything that I couldn't be for you. Jessica really did mean nothing, she was just their when I wasn't thinking. I want you to know that I should have said goodbye when I left." He came up to me slowly, being careful that I wouldn't hit him, and he hugged me lightly. Nothing like Edward's hugs, nothing like it.

"I don't forgive you. Goodbye, James." I said slowly, and turned to back to everyone. When I did, I saw Edward standing there. I walked up to him and didn't look back to James.

"Hi, Mr.Cullen." I said kissing his lips, he smiled but did't stop looking at James from behind me.

"Hey, Mrs.Cullen." He said making me gasp and his eyes to go wide. He didn't realize what he ahd said until he had called me Mrs.Cullen.

"Edward?" I wanted to know if her was okay. He didn't say anything.

"It's okay. Let's go back." I said holding his hand and pulling him along with me. If he didn't want to talk about it I wasn't going to say anything about it. When we got back, Edward still quite. Everyone was ready to head home. So we did. I kept my distance from Edward, and stayed silent. I pretended I was asleep. He carried me up to bed and I kept my eyes closed, as everyone went off to go to bed to. I waited to here Edward fall asleep and when I did, I made my way downstairs. I was still in my clothes from tonight. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and went to check my phone that was in my purse. It said that I had 2 new messages. I listened to them all. One was my dad, asking if I was liking Hawaii. I decided that I would call him tomorrow. When I got to the second message my head was spinning. It was a message from my journalism teacher, telling me that she was in New York and wanted me there in 7 days, do have a once in a lifetime interview that she pulled with a newspaper for a writing position. I saved the message and called her back.

"Mrs.Harris?" I asked into the phone.

"Hello Bella dear." She had such a sweet loving voice.

"You want me to come out to New York in 7 days and interview." She chuckled on the other line.

"Yes, I do. An old friend knows a person who works for The New Yorker and they will be looking for a person to fill a pretty good postion in October, I got you an interview that only a couple of people know about." I was shocked, New York.

"Wow. That's amazing but, it's New York and I'm not even done with college. What makes you think that I have what it takes?" I asked her.

"Because Bella, you have something that not to many people have." I was curious.

"What's that?" She laughed.

"A damn good writing style. That will get you so far in life, if only you go for the right things. I also told them about your being still in college, they said if your good enough. That they wouldn't care if you finished college while working for them. It's still early July so you have time to transfer." Whoa. Living in New York, working ast one of the best newspapers ever. It's what I've always wanted. Mrs.Harris must have noticed my hesitation.

"Don't worry you have a couple of days but you have to let me know soon." I sighed.

"Okay. Bye Mrs.Harris." She said goodbye and hung up, so did I. Ugh! This sucks, now I have to tell Edward about James...and New York.

**EPOV**

Last night was so frustrating. Seeing Bella with that guy. She looked like she knew him, but she didn't say anything. Then I go ahead and call her Mrs.Cullen. I'm so stupid. The thing that is most frustrating is that I liked calling Bella that. I want her to be fully mine. But how could I tell Bella that without making it sound creepy. When I woke up I heard noises downstairs and wondered what happened. But when I changed into my bathing suit and got into the kitchen everyone was ready to go. Bella was no where to be seen.

"Good morning." I said going to get a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Jasper who was reading a book.

"Morning, morning, morning." She said, fully awake.

"Alice what's got you so excited this early?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Where going swimming with the dolphins. We leave in one hour." Her smile beamed at Jasper and he automatically smiled back. Oh joy, she has him wrapped around her little finger. But then I realized that I Bella had me like that to. I looked up from the newspaper that I has been reading when I noticed that Bella wasn't in the kitchen.

"Where's Bella?" I asked no one in particular.

"She left a note and said she'd be back around 10. Which is when we leave. I think she went for a run and a quick swim." Rose said, before putting a bite of cereal in her mouth.

"Oh." Was all I said. My mother must have noticed because she looked right at me.

"Edward let's go outside and sit down on the porch." She said smiling, how could I say no. I nodded and followed her out to a couple of seats outside by the pool instead of the porch. I sat next to her.

"So what's wrong Edward?" She asked me. I turned to look at her.

"I don't know." I shrugged and she shook her head.

"Yes you do. Tell me. It's okay." She said simply.

"I saw Bella talking to a guys and I was mad, but I didn't do anything." My mother chuckled.

"Well that's not bad dear. Nothing to worry about you goof."

"That's not everything. I called her Mrs.Cullen. We haven't talked since then." She nodded as if in understanding.

"Edward you love her and I'm sure you want to marry her. It perfectly normal to do it by accident. Or maybe you didn't do it my accident?" She asked. Raising her eyebrow at me.

"I honestly don't know. It's still so new, but I know already that I want to be with her forever. No one else, just Bella." I said smiling, making my mother smile along with me.

"Your in love. Just like your father and I were. Still are. You'll know when it's the right time to ask her, it will all fall into place don't worry." Was all she said when Bella came running in through the porch and jumping straight into the pool. I laughed and so did my mother. Bella came right up to the surface and looked to see where the laughing was coming from and blushed. I watched her walk out of the pool, her clothes and shoes drenched. Her clothing sticking to her body. I wanted to take her her and now. But I remembered my mother sitting next to me. Before Bella came over to us she grabbed a towel and threw it around her. She smiled shyly, walking up to us and sat down on the ground. She looked up after taking her shoes and socks off.

"I didn't know any one was out here. My muscles where burning so much and I was so hot I just had to." She laughed, also pulling her shirt and shorts off. I was about to scream when I noticed that she was wearing a bikini under it. She made my mouth water and my body call for her. But I ignored it for now.

"When did you leave and how much did you run?" My mother asked, while I was closing my mouth shut.

"I left right before anyone came down. I think around 8. Maybe about 6 miles." She said almost laughing. Bella could run and she loved it, I could tell. This made me so happy.

"Your so full of life Bella. I love you for it." My mother said getting up and kissing Bella's forehead and mine to and walking back into the house. Bella took her seat and turned to me.

"Morning." She kissed my cheek, making it burn for more.

"Morning. Listen Bella, I wanted to..." I was about to finish, but she cut me off with her hand.

"No, I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters. We better get going...well I better go get more clothes to put over my bikini. Then were going to go swim with the dolphins." She kissed my lips and grabbed her clothes and shoes and went into the house leaving me sitting by the pool wanting more of her for myself.

**BPOV**

Going for a run this morning, made me able to clear my head. But not about the important things. What was I going to tell Edward about James. That he broke my heart and for some reason when he called me Mrs.Cullen, I really did panic. Mostly because deep down I really am scared about being with someone and New York...oh, New York. I'm screwed.

**A/N: I won't have a chapter out for about 3 days. Think you can hold in there that long. I hope so I love the reviews. I just had to write this. James will be in it more, and Bella will finally decide what to do about New York. What do you think she'll tell Edward? Tell me. So I can see what you guys like to see. Thank you, **4everbellaxedward** for being my most devoted fan, lol. This chapter is for you. I also promise that I will give more sneak peeks! And another thank you to, **lillitgirlx2 **for giving me the idea of James.**


	28. Dolphins and Punches

**BPOV: **Dolphins and Punches

"Ah, they look so cute." I stated to everyone as we waited for the other group of people to finish playing with the dolphins. Alice, Rose, and Esme nodded while the guys shrugged. They didn't want us girls to know that they thought the dolphins looked cute. But I could see that Emmett loved them just as much as us. He looked just about ready to jump into the water and swim off into the ocean with them.

"Bella let's go." Emmett said coming and grabbing my arm, we were the first ones in the water. Emmett was already touching one of the dolphins, when I felt something nudging my butt. I looked behind me to see a dolphin smiling at me.

"Why hello there, how are you?" The dolphin splashed water at me, making me laugh. I started to rub it. When the dolphin swan off, I looked around to find that Emmett was getting yelled at by one of the trainers.

"You cannot feed the dolphins cookies sir." Emmett looked really depressed, and...embarrassed.

"But I was only going to give him a piece of the one in my bag on the platform." She shook her head and they continued yelling and arguing until she suggested that Emmett feed his dolphin who he named Fred, a fish. Emmett was ecstatic. Alice was with Jasper and he was holding her, with she squealed. Rose was on the platform, saying that she would rather not get into the water with a huge fish. That's Rose for you. Carlisle was throwing one of the dolphins a ball and he was laughing. Esme...well Esme was soaking wet because the dolphin she was with decided to take a swim with her holding on to it. She was smiling though, and didn't say anything once. I looked for Edward and couldn't find him, until I looked behind me and found Edward staring at me. I blushed and swam over to him. I stayed about 3 feet from him.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Nothing." But I could tell he was thinking something. I pressed on.

"No, tell me. What were you thinking?" I asked again, but a little more detailed and to the point.

"I was just watching you. You glow." He said simply, making me a little confused...I glowed.

"I glowed?" He nodded and I raised an eyebrow he laughed. But I was to lost to even think it was funny.

"You glow whenever the people around you are happy. When they aren't you feel what they feel, you resemble them. It's almost like you never blend in...you stand out." I nodded, not as confused as before but still confused.

"Okay...thank you?" He laughed again but this time it made my heart beat faster and my body to move closer to him.

"You know I love you right?" Now was the time I'm going to tell him. Now or never.

"Yes?" Before I could tell him about Mike. I wanted to save New York for when everyone was around, Emmett screamed. Everyone turned to see him on his butt on the platform, and as wet as Esme.

"What happened?" Jasper yelled, he was closest to him, but screamed so Edward and I could hear the reply and probably laugh about it.

"FRED SPIT WATER OUT AT ME!" We all laughed as Emmett got up and pouted, he sat down and it looked as if he was done for the day. He was done for the day it seemed. He stayed near Rose for the next hour we were there. I never did get to tell Edward about anything. We stayed close but I wanted to be alone to tell him about Mike, not with everyone around. When we were getting in the rented car to go back to the house, Alice decided that we needed to go out tonight. Great.

"Where going to go out to some of the coolest clubs, I asked about around here. A lot of people say The Host is awesome. Amazing drinks to." I looked at her weird and she glared back.

"So when did you ask about clubs?" She smiled, evil Alice smile.

"I have my ways. Oh and when we get back to the house your coming straight with Rose and I." She giggled and so did Rose, oh no.

"NOT BELLA BARBIE!" The whole car laughed...at my expense.

"I'm sorry I can't protect you." Edward whispered into my ear. I blushed.

"It's not your fault. You can't stop hurricane Alice." He chuckled into my ear, making me stop breathing and head spin.

"I'll see you later though." I nodded and since we were already at the house I left with Alice and Rose. More like dragged. I told Alice and Rose all about me running into Mike on the beach. They were pissed, but not at me at him. They encouraged me to tell Edward...everything. Except New York because no on knew about that little detail. Ya right. After we talked for about an hour we went downstairs for lunch only to find Esme. She made some kind of chili and told us that the boys were gone until around 6. They went golfing. I didn't even know that they knew how to golf. After lunch Esme went shopping for some things at home. I asked if she wanted me to go with her but she shook her head and turned to Alice who was mad.

"Why are you mad?" I asked her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm not mad it's just I though we would hang out until we got ready." She looked sad. I guess we weren't hanging out that much. So Rose ended up going with Esme and I stayed with Alice. We watched a movie, went swimming, tanned a little and had some snacks so we weren't full later. We talked the whole time. About random things, past things and things we wanted in the future. It was getting could out when we decided to head into the house. We both took a shower and changed into crappy clothes until we changed for the night. I ended up in Alice's room, with my toe nails done, my finger nails done. My hair looking extremely hot, it was flat ironed straight. Make-up on, which I never have on. It looked nice and for once it wasn't that horrible until Alice hanged me a dress. That looked like it would fit a kindergartner. I shook my head at her but she pushed me into her bathroom. I put the dress on and gasped it fit me perfectly, hugging my curves and making my legs look incredible. I took a step out of the bathroom, and saw Alice's face. She was in awe.

"Alice...your..." She laughed.

"Amazing. I know." She was wearing a short black skirt with a long sleeved white shirt thats material only went to her under her boobs. It showed off her stomach, and I mean all of it.

"Whoa. You look awesome." I said to her and she handed me a pair of magenta high heels that matched my dress.

"You look awesome to Bella. Don't worry. You'll do fine in the heels there not that high." I nodded and put them on, as she got on her cell phone.

"Hey baby...ya, were all done...no, that's why I was calling...well I was wondering if we could meet up at around 10...will be fine...ya, it's just going to be the three of us...I love you too...bye." She hung up and I guessed that she just talked to Jasper.

"Where not going out with them?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No. I thought Rose, you and I could go get something to eat and then head out for some dessert. Make the guys think that were partying. The truth is that the club were going to doesn't open up till 9. So will only be there for an hour, until the guys come." She always had everything planned out, it was scary.

"Cool. Where's Rose? I'm hungry." When I finished none other than Rose walked through the door in the most revealing outfit I had ever seen. She was wearing low rise jeans and a red tank shirt that cut down her breasts without showing them. **(All Outfits Are On My Profile.)**

"ROSE!" I yelled at her, and she looked innocent.

"What?" She asked smirking.

"That shirt looks like you took a pair of scissors and cut it right down the middle." She shrugged, leave it to Rose to pull of an outfit like that.

"Don't yell at me and tell me about my outfit. Bell have you looked in the mirror lately, you look HOT! Good job, Alice." She high fived Alice and the giggled together before Alice told Rose about the plan for tonight.

"I like it. The boys are pigs to eat with anyway it will be nice to eat in peace for once." She said, making Alice and I laugh. We all made it downstairs and said goodbye to Esme who was waiting for Carlisle, who would be home in a couple of minutes, and headed to eat. The place we went to was called Flow. It was great, the food tasted so good, that we all decided that we would come here once or twice more before we left to go home. We thought we would have dessert at Flow, since it was already 8:45, we all ordered different things and split them. We had to stop though because we were so stuffed. When the check came we all grabbed for it but of course Alice made it to it before we could even see it land on the table. She paid and left a tip and we left for the club. It was packed when we got there the line was all the way around the corner but when we got close to the door, we heard some one whistle and turned to see the bouncer looking at all three of us. We made our way over to him and he motioned for us to go in. He looked all of us up and down and it felt oddly...funny. I've never been one to flaunt whatever I had in this dress. But it worked. We where in the club and walking over to sit at a table. Rose ordered a beer...that's Rose for you. Alice and I ordered bottle water, I was still 20 but Alice was 21, she just didn't want to drink. I didn't complain.

"This club is so nice." Alice said through the loud music that was blaring all around us. I nodded and so did Rose.

"What time is it?" I asked who ever heard me. I hoped that it was Alice or Rose that answered me, certainly not...

"It's time for us to talk." I turned around and came face to face with Mike.

"Mike I don't want to talk with you. I don't even want to be near you. So can you please just go." He shook his head and grabbed firmly onto my wrist. Ya, that's going to bruise if he doesn't let go. Of course he didn't.

"Mike let go your hurting me." Now he was pissing me off.

"No! We need to talk about..." Before he could finish a fist came flying into the side of Mike's face and making him drop to the floor near my feet. He was clutching his nose, when I looked to see who had punched him. I saw Edward. Standing there looking hot as ever in a light green shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"You listen to me you pig. Don't ever touch her again and don't even bother talking to her. She's mine and I will not let your piece of ass come near her. Got it?" But he didn't wait for a reply as he came over to me and picked me up putting me over his should cave man style and walking out of the club. I didn't object, mostly because Edward was mad right now and I didn't want to bother him. i let him cool off. He came to a stop and put me down about 7 minutes from the club. We meet each others eyes and stared at each other.

"Mike was a jerk who I used to date. He up and left one day and later that night I found out that he was sleeping with my former friend Jessica. I haven't talked to her since and the first time on the beach with Mike was the first time I talked to him in a little over a year. I love you and I'm glad you came to save me." I told him with a smile on my lips, he smiled back and kissed me.

"I'd save you any day." He kissed me harder than before, which lead to the both of us gasping for air. I pulled back but Edward kept my body to his. So I whispered into his ear.

"I say let's go back to the house." I let my teeth graze his neck and he moaned, I giggled. It was his turn to pull back, he raised an eyeborw when he had me at arms length.

"You wanna go home and continue this?" He asked, and I smirked.

"Yup. But only if you want to?" He didn't answer all he did was pick me up again and carry me in the direction of home.

"You do know that the house is like 2 miles away." I said to him, still upside down because he was still caring me.

"Bella. I know where the house is. The sooner the better, you drive me crazy." I laughed but shut up, and watched Edward's feet walk us back to the house.


	29. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**Okay I am so so sorry. I write fast and when I do I'm in my own little world. It's Jame's her ex but I keep using Mike, I'm stupid I know. Bella is 20. Alice 20. Jasper 21. Rose 21. Emmett 22. Edward 21. Bella is going to be senior after summer is over in college. I'm hoping to get a chapter out 2 days. Any more questions? I like do know what I screw up, so thanks EVERYONE! I'm so glad u like my story. And my other story will be starting back up soon, if your reading it.**


	30. Amazing Boyfriend

**BPOV: **Amazing Boyfriend

"Okay. Were home now put me down." I demanded Edward, he just chuckled and opened the front door with his key. I shut my mouth so I wouldn't wake Esme or Carlisle. I was getting really dizzy by now, going up the stairs didn't help. Edward put me down on our bed and went back to close the door. I got on my elbow and walked him. He turned around to me and smiled. I patted the side of the bed that I was on and he ran over to my side.

"Are you sure?" He asked me once again and I laughed and put my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I'm ready, I want to be with you." He kissed my lips slowly at first than we were in a full blown make out session. He continued kissing me as he pulled away for two seconds to pull his shirt over his head. I rubbed my hands across his chest and he groaned and unzipped my dress. Before he pulled it off he took of his pants.

"I love you, Isabella." He said as he took my dress off completely. He gasped and started to spread warm kissing all over my body. He was teasing me and I hated it.

"Edward, I want you now." That got him moving, he unclasped my bra and took it off. I felt nervous, and was about to my arms over my chest but he stopped me and kissed me.

"Don't ever hide yourself from me. Your beautiful." With those words said I let myself open to him and I pulled down his boxers...he was huge. He saw the shock on my face and chuckled. But it was soon ignored when he took of my underwear and threw them on the floor where his boxers where.

"Ready?" I nodded, and watched him as he put a condom on and soon after entered me slowly. It ached my body at first but then I wanted it more and it felt good. He thrust into me with as much force as possible.

"Edward...harder...harder." He kissed me and together we reached our peak. He rolled us over so I was on top of him and he was below me.

"That was...incredible." Edward said kissing my neck up to my lips.

"It was." After having making love in the shower, on the floor, and on the bed once more. We were exhausted. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in my loves arms.

**EPOV**

Last night was...no words can describe what last night was. Bella was perfect, and everytime she said my name I thought I would just melt in her arms. I tightened my arms, hoping to find Bella in the them but found nothing. I got up and looked around the room. She was no where, she wasn't in the bathroom either. So I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and made my way downstairs. I heard a loud crash before I even hit the last step and went to go see what happened. The noise came from the kitchen. I opened the door and found Bella in nothing but one of my shirts, and her underwear. She looked hot. Bella looked up at me when she heard me enter and rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to know." She tried to get up but fell down again, I went over and helped her up giving her a kiss on the lips. She blushed and kissed me back.

"Your wrong I do want to know. Tell me?" I led her over to the kitchen table and sat her down. I stood and stayed right by her as she told me about what happened.

"You feel over your own foot?" She glared at me as she made her way over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Don't judge me." I laughed and she stuck her tongue out. I watched over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her to me, just before she got a mug. Her eyes where on the floor, and not to my eyes.

"Look at me Bella." She didn't look up or say anything. I started to tickle her sides, she was gasping for air when she looked at me, smiling.

"Stop...stop...please...can't breath." She held her sides as she laughed. I let go of her and watched as she collected herself.

"Your a jerk." She said simply and I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm not a jerk and you love me." I kissed her and took her by surprise, but she kissed me back. When we were done I looked around the kitchen.

"So where is everyone, because your in my shirt and you look incredible." She laughed and slapt my arm playfully.

"They went out for breakfast and then come shopping. They'll be home around 5. Which means we have the whole day together." She kissed me and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to do?" She kissed me and then pushed me away.

"I think I'm going to go have a shower with my amazing boyfriend." I nodded.

"Really?" I started forward for her hand. She shook her head and pulled away. I was cunfused, what was she doing.

"I have to go my boyfriend's upstairs waiting for me. Bye have a good day." She laughed as she ran out of the kitchen leaving me shocked behind her.

**A/N: I've been realy behind with this I know. But school has been a pain, so a chapter later in the week.**


	31. My Heart Sunk

**BPOV:** My Heart Sunk

The next 5 days were a blast with Esme and Carlisle. It was sad to see them go. But we said or goodbyes and went to the beach for the day. The boys were in the water while Alice and Rose were gone for a walk. I stayed on my beach towel reading, when I heard my cell phone go off. Mrs. Harris.

"Hello Mrs. Harris." I was smiling as I said this but my frown grew as I heard her speak.

"Isabella, do you want this opportunity or not. Because if you want it get on a plane in the next hour, if not say goodbye to your dreams." Was all she said, crap. I thought about it for a couple of seconds while I watched Edward come out of the water and come straight to me.

"Give me 20 minutes and I'll let you know if I'm on my way to the airport or not." She said bye and I hung up. Edward sat down on top of me, and he was wet and I squealed. But he covered his mouth with mine before it got to loud. When we broke apart he was smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't have to get me wet, to kiss me. I would have kissed you anyway." He laughed and I melted. It was still unbelievable that he loves me.

"I know. But it was worth it in the end. I was thinking that we should go out to eat tonight and go to the local book store. What do you think?" Dammit, this was getting harder and harder.

"I think I might be up for it. I love you, you know that right?" He looked at me weird and then kissed my cheek.

"I know, and you know how much I can't live without you." We stayed like that for a couple more minutes when Emmett started to call Edward back out to the water, he kissed me once more and turned to go.

"Edward wait." I got up and ran to him, hugging him and kissing him a couple more times, and let go. His eyes were bright and full of love and lust.

"What was that for?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm going to go lay down for a little bit. Go have fun, I'll see you when you get back. I love you." He nodded and squeezed me tighter.

"I'll love you always." I pulled away and grabbed my book and beach towel and started to walk away. When I end of the sand and almost right at or house I looked back, I don't know what I was expecting. But when I did Edward was still their looking at me as I walked away. I started to cry and for once I was glad that I was away from Edward, so he wouldn't be able to see me cry. I walked faster into the house. First I called the airport and a cab.

Then I packed my bag with all of the clothes that were good for New York. I would have to pick somethings up. I took a quick shower and threw my hair up. I changed into shorts and a shirt and did the hardest thing yet. I wrote a note to Edward. A note. I'm so pathetic, it's disgusting.

_Edward,_

_I love you so much. Never doubt that. Never. I guess your home from the beach now so your just noticing that I'm not there anymore. A couple of days ago, I got a call from a college professor of mine. She wants me to go out to New York, for an interview at The New Yorker. The New Yorker, Edward. It's one of the best newspapers out there. My professor thinks that if I come out and show them my work I might get the job. It starts October if I get it and I'll be finishing school out here for my senior year at NYU, my professor pulled some strings and if I get the job, I can go. I'm sorry, I'm such a coward. I could never face you, I would never be able to see your face. I've already cried so much it's hard to breath. I need to do this, it's my dream and the more I think about it. You have your dreams to and I won't hold you back Edward. Pick a Med school that you want. Not one that you think would be close to me. I have to my plane is in about an hour. But hopefully by the time you get this I'll be gone so you don't come after me. Let me go. I'll always love you with my whole heart._

_Love,_

_Bella_

When I finished the letter I put it on kitchen table. So when he walked in, it would be the first thing to see and not me missing. I was crying more than before when the cab pulled up in front of the house. I put my bags in the trunk and got in the back. I told the driver the airport and he asked no questions just drove. Drove away from my love and my friends. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it. It was over before I knew it, I think the driver knew so he drove faster. If I could talk I would have told him thank you but I couldn't even think straight. My breath was even and my eyes weren't as puffy when I got to the airport. Luckily when I paid the driver and got into the airport my plane just got called. I don't think I've ever been this happy to get on a plane.

The plane wasn't packed when I got on, which was a shocked but I closed my eyes and fell asleep. There was no one next to me, which felt weird. I wanted Edward in that spot and I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. The flight was long and...lonely. When I landed I called Mrs. Harris and she told me she would be on her way to come and get me. I told her I would wait.

It only took her about 20 minutes to get me. She came up in front of JFK airport in a sleek Mercedes. She got out of the back and came up to me. Hugged me, which freaked me out at first then I felt okay. I hugged her back.

"It's okay sweetheart, sometimes when we want things we have to give other things away. It's never easy." I nodded and go into the back with her after the driver put my bags in the back. The ride was quite but when we got to where you could see the city it was amazing. It was dark out so everything was lit up. I've never seen something so truly wonderful. We pulled up in front of a tall building about a half hour later.

"This is my loft. I live here mostly in the summer and sometimes for holidays. My husband I were thinking about renting it out. We don't need the money but its so empty. We want you to stay here for a week, do your interview and have some fun exploring. But if you get the job we want you to live here. Will pay for the loft. You just pay for your expenses." I looked at her shocked.

"Is that alright dear?" She asked me, when she caught me looking at her.

"It's way to generous. I could never." She waved her hand at me.

"No it's not. You talented in both music and writing. Your need to be somewhere close to both NYU and The New Yorker if you get the job for in October. We want you to take it. I have no problem with paying we already have enough money. We want to help you out and besides you won't be complaining when you see how much you'll be spending on expenses." I nodded and we made our way inside, the place was so nice. It was so decorated and it was only July. I wondered what it looks like in December for Christmas. The elevator took us up to the seventh floor. The elevator doors opened up into a hallway, the size of my bedroom at my apartment. Mrs. Harris opened the door with her key. When she opened it and turned the knob she handed it to me and smiled.

"It's yours for the decision you make and this week, so your not locked out. I have a maid but she only comes in once a week. She's really nice. Her names is Heidi. She'll come the day you leave to go back home." I nodded and we walked into the loft. It was huge and smelled like a field of flowers. The living room was nice with a flat screen t.v., and a comfortable looking couch. There were 3 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms. The kitchen was huge and I loved it. There was also a study where a nice flat screen computer was.

"Everything is yours. Have fun and whatever you decide it won't matter what one you don't because the other one is more important." I nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Okay, I'm going to get a bite of food with a friend. I would invite you but you look like you need a shower and a good nights sleep. Your interview was moved, it's in two days. Tomorrow relax and get some clothes. I'll see you tomorrow night before I leave." She said and walked for the door. I stopped her.

"Which one is my room?" I asked and she pointed the hallways opposite me.

"The blue bedroom I showed you. There's already some clothes I bought for you. Don't thank me I thought they would look nice on you. Your bathroom is connected. I'm going to be gone early in the morning. If you need anything...look around everything is where you think it is." And with that she was gone. Weird. I just shrugged and went to my room. It was twice as big as my room in my apartment. The walls were a light sky blue and the bed was a light yellow. My bags were already in the room, brought up by the guy downstairs. So I grabbed some clothes and brought them into the bathroom with me. It was a nice bathroom, with a huge shower. Which I needed. I was in there for an hour, and I changed into the clothes I brought in with me.

When I came out I ate some stuff that was in the fridge and whatever it was it didn't matter it was really good. When I was stuffed and had enough I cleaned up and went to get ready for bed. I picked up my clothes that I wore before and threw them into the laundry basket. When I did I heard a loud thunk. My phone, great. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I slowly sat down on the bed as I read what was on the screen. _25 new messages_. My heart sunk.


	32. Sneak Peek!

**Sneak Peek!**

"Hey are you going to be all right?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I have no clue. But if you stick around for another 10 years you might find out." Was all I said back, and she hugged me once more.

"Just follow your dreams and what you believe and you will..." I raised a hand to her.

"If you say to follow my dreams, or what I believe in, or my damn heart for that matter. I will slash your cars tires, and how will you get to the airport then?" I said with a smirk, and she chuckled.

"I'll call another car." I sighed.

"Seriously, give him time. He has to think to. You leaving without him or telling him was really stupid." She said to me as she opened the door of the car, and was about to get in.

"Ya, that's me stupid Bella."

**(This is all I'm giving for tonight. Don't worry the whole situation will all smooth out. I wouldn't be a writer if I didn't have cliffhangers and stupid characters now would I? I'm going to write tomorrow and I might get the next chapter out Monday or if I get stuck Tuesday. Enjoy and Review. I love it when you do.)**


	33. Now Or Never

**EPOV: **Now Or Never

After getting Bella's letter, my world was spinning. I couldn't get a grasp on reality. I left her a ton of messages but none she called back on. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to see her. I didn't want to be tough and smile for my family and friends. I wanted to cry. She left me and she didn't even tell me. She acted so strange before she left the house to lay down, which she really didn't she just left. It's only been one day since she left and everyone has been weird. Jasper's worried about Alice, and Emmett sad. Rose is just as freaked out as I am. It was late, I was tired and confused and just ready to close my eyes and think about Bella when my phone started to go off. I thought it was my mom or dad. But when I checked the caller ID it said Bella. I picked it up.

"Bella." I said breathlessly.

"Edward." She sounded sad and confused, just as I probably sounded but she was the one who left not me.

"Where are you?" I wanted to know if she made it to New York.

"I'm in New York. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Did you read my letter?" I wanted to scream into the phone. I wanted tell her of course I got her letter. Her damn letter. That made me cry for about 4 hours.

"Ya, I got it. Why did you tell me Bella? Why?" I sounded like a kicked puppy but I didn't care.

"I was stupid. I didn't want to. I was selfish, and I didn't think about you and how you would feel. I understand if you hate me right now. I don't blame you." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I will never hate you Bella, I just wish you told me. I love you. But I'm mad at you. I need some time to forgive you." I heard her uneven breathing.

"Okay. Call me." She sounded hurt. But she has to understand how much she hurt me. By leaving a letter and not talking to me.

"Bye." With that I hung up and threw my phone across the room against the wall and fell to my knees and cried for Bella. My Bella.

**BPOV**

When Edward told me that he needed to forgive me. I was shocked at first but then I understood that what I did to him was horrible. I fell asleep for forever after I closed my eyes with thoughts of Edward in my head. I woke up around noon. I decided I need to go out and buy some nice clothes. I was gone for almost 2 hours when I got back to the loft. I had bought a ton of new things. Mostly nice looking things, that I could wear and not have people look at me like I was a starving artist. Which I wasn't. The loft was empty so I decided to make some food. I ended up making chicken with a butter and garlic sauce with some noodles. Edward still hadn't called. I kept checking my phone, but no messages or missed calls. When I was cleaning up the kitchen, I heard someone come in.

"I wanted to saw goodbye and good luck. I'm leaving." Mrs. Harris said to me from the doorway of the kitchen. I smiled at her and made my way over.

"I'll walk you down." Her car was already there and her bags were in the trunk.

"Hey are you going to be all right?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I have no clue. But if you stick around for another 10 years you might find out." Was all I said back, and she hugged me once more.

"Just follow your dreams and what you believe and you will..." I raised a hand to her.

"If you say to follow my dreams, or what I believe in, or my damn heart for that matter. I will slash your cars tires, and how will you get to the airport then?" I said with a smirk, and she chuckled.

"I'll call another car." I sighed.

"Seriously, give him time. He has to think to. You leaving without him or telling him was really stupid." She said to me as she opened the door of the car, and was about to get in.

"Ya, that's me stupid Bella." She shook her head and lightly touched my chin.

"You are not stupid. Sometimes you might be selfish, and wrong doing. But you do it because you have a good heart and you would do anything to make things right. He'll forgive. But make sure you forgive yourself. If you don't, you won't understand anything." And with that she was gone. I watched as her car drove off into the bust street. I slowly turned and made my way back up stairs. I flopped down on the living room couch and thought about my interview tomorrow. I was really nerves, and excited a the same time. I wanted this more than anything, but I wanted to be with Edward just as much. I was about to lay down when my phone started to ring. It wasn't Edward's ring, it was Alice's.

"What the hell where you think?!" She screamed at me over the phone, when I picked up.

"I wasn't thinking." She didn't say anything for a couple minutes, I heard her breathing so I didn't hang up. When she finally did, I knew she was crying.

"We just got him to sleep. He won't stop crying. It's like he's empty." She was crying harder now, and I was crying to but not enough for her to here.

"I'm sorry. " I managed to get out. She laughed, it was dry and sharp.

"No your not. You left him. You left me and everyone else. Without telling us." I didn't know what to say so I did my best.

"It's hard knowing so many people love you and you don't even know how to deal with it. All I can say is that I'm an idiot and I don't deserve him...listen I gotta go, there's someone at the door." I said and hung up. Of course there was no one at the door, but I couldn't stay on the phone with her. I cried myself to sleep that night and when I woke up, I took an extra long shower. I changed into my suit for the interview and did my hair. It was curled around my face and I wore make up, not much but just enough. When I was done it was time to go. I made it to The New Yorker in about 10 minutes and the building was huge. It was just how I imagined some place like this to be. I made my way into the building and to the 25 floor. The offices were nice and...clean. I made my way to offie number 223, it was at the end of the hall and it was a pretty big office. I knocked and the women who sat at the desk looked old, and tired.

"Come in." She waved me in, and I sat down on the chair on the other side from her desk.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan. I'm here for the new position in October." She nodded and held her hand out.

"I'm Victoria White. I've been here for 15 years. I know about you. I've read your file. Your quite good at what you do." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"We already picked who we want for the job...it's you. I looked over hundreds of applications and none have your style. We like it, it's fresh and and new. You start in October. Of course you won't have you own office yet, but if you work hard you'll get promotions left and right. So how do you feel about it?" I just looked at her, shocked mostly. I just got here, and I had everything planned to say to her, and she tells me I got it. I just sat down that's all I did.

"It's a lot to take in right now. But it all sounds so great." She looked at me weird, and then closed the folder she was looking at.

"Your not ready." I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" She smiled lightly.

"You had the same look on your face that I did when I first started young. Now look at me, I'm old and tired. I don't have anyone to go home to because my work is to much. Don't get me wrong, it's everything I wanted. But it's not what I want any more and it's not going to be what you want any more either." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"So your saying don't give everything up for the job of a lifetime." I dry laughed at her, but she looked serious.

"Yes. It's exactly what I'm saying. You have your whole life to give things up. Don't start now. It says here your from Washington, you want to give everything up you have there?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't. The funny thing is, I don't know what I want." She chuckled.

"Nobody does sweet heart, that's what makes life exciting and worth wild. Get a job on the west coast, be with your family and friends. I'm guessing you left without telling anyone about this?" I nodded smirking. More to myself than to her.

"I don't blame you. Because if you told them it would have been 2 million times as worse. They'll understand, just give them time and explain it to them." She sounded so sweet, what the hell was she doing here.

"What did you have to give up?" I asked her, while I was getting up and going to the door.

"The love of my life." I wanted to cry for her, but I didn't I nodded, said goodbye and opened the door.

"Oh and Bella?" I looked back at her.

"Yes?" She looked at me with caring eyes.

"Tell that man who you love, that you can't live without him." I smiled at her and let the tears fall as I let her office, and the building all together. The ride to the loft was quick. I ran into my room, when I opened the door and packed all my things. I made sure I got everything and made my way downstairs locking the door behind me. On the way to the airport, I called Mrs. Harris.

"You must have got it." Was the first thing she said.

"I did. But I'm not going to take it. Thank you so much for everything though." She laughed on the other line.

"You do know what your giving up don't you. What ever your going home to must be pretty important to give up all that." I smiled to myself and replied.

"Ya, I would think it is. It's my heart." I said goodbye and hung up. I grabbed my bags out of the trunk and paid the driver. I made my way inside the airport and grabbed the first flight home, which was in 20 minutes. While I was waiting to be called, I checked my phone. 1 new message it read. I called my voice mail and listened to the message.

"Bella, it's Alice. Where going home. Our flight leaves at 5 pm. I just wanted to tell you. I miss you and I will always love you no matter what you choose. It was just kind of spring of the moment, but I understand now." I played the message once more before I got called onto the plane. I would make it home at least 2 hours before them. I needed to do this right. No going back. No leaving. It was now or never.

**(I just love it so much. I had to write and update today. I hope your okay with that. lol. Tell me what you think? Or what you expect is going to happen? I love the feed back!)**


	34. Not In Your Wildest Dreams

**BPOV: **Not In Your Wildest Dreams

The flight seemed to go on for hours and hours. When we finally landed, I ran to grab my luggage and call a cab. It picked me up 10 minutes later and I was on my way to the house that started all the memories for me. The Cullen house. The cab pulled up to the house not long after we left the airport, I paid the driver and grabbed my bags. I ran to the door and found it open.

"ESME!" I yelled and two seconds later she was in the doorway, looking at me with sad eyes. Before I knew what to do she had me in her arms. I was crying, and she was too. Alice must have called her. When we pulled apart we were done crying, and just had swollen eyes.

"You came back?" I nodded, and she smiled.

"I can't be without him." Was all I said, and she understood. I told her that when they get home, leave Edward alone and have him come up to his room. Where I would be waiting for him.

"I'll make sure the minute he's upstairs were out. Will go out to dinner, and a movie. I'm going to call Carlisle and tell him. You go get showered and changed, they'll be here in about an hour." I agreed and made my way up to the third floor shower. I showered fast and blow dries my hair fast to. I went natural no make up and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. When I came out of the bathroom, Esme was waiting.

"Alice just called I told her everything. She's not going to say anything. But there on there way." She hugged me once more and said she'll see me later. I said goodbye and went into Edward's room. It smelled like him. All I wanted to do was curl up in his bed and be with him, have him hold me. But because I'm stupid, I make people hurt and cry. Instead of curling up on his bed, I curled up on his couch. I left the lights off and put my head on my knees. I knew it would be a possibilitythat he wouldn't want to be with me after this but, it was worth a shot. Soon after I sat there in the dark, I heard car doors slam and people talking. I stayed in my spot and didn't move. I waited. I heard his voice all the way downstairs, and all I wanted to do was kiss his lips.

"Edward..." I heard Esme say softly, but Edward ignored her and continued on coming up the stairs. I felt so horrible. I made him like this, he wouldn't even talk to his mother. Would he talk to me? I wanted to cry, but I told myself no. Be strong. Edward was almost at his room when I heard car doors slam again. I knew everyone had left, I silently thanked them. At that exact moment Edward came in, he didn't even see me. He slapped his door and threw his bags across the room and he walked to the bed. He laid face down. I sat there for a couple of minutes, watching him not move. But only seeing his back rise every time he took a breath.

"Are you going to ignore me to, just like your mother?" I asked him silently, he jumped and flipped on his side. He stared at me. He closed his eyes again, and fell back on his stomach. What was he doing? I walked over to the bed, and sat down next to him.

"Edward?" I touched his back and he flinched. I moved my hand away form him again.

"Stop ignoring me. We have to talk." He flipped completely over on his back, but he didn't look at me just up at the ceiling.

"Why should I? Your not real. It's just my imagination playing tricks on me again." I sighed and put my hand on his cheek, making him look at me.

"Edward it's not your imagination. I'm real." His eyes widened and he jumped back, away from me. His eyes flashed with hate, and love.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled and I moved as far away as possible from him on the bed.

"I came back." Was all I said in a whisper. He shook his head back and forth.

"Why?!" I smiled, but it was tiny.

"Because I love you." He snorted at me.

"Ya, of course you do. That's why you left. You just left. No goodbye. No nothing. A note. Was all I got. A FUCKING NOTE!" I looked at him shocked. He never cursed, like that. Just great, look what I did.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again and he jumped up from the bed and began to pace around the room.

"Your sorry and now you expect me to forgive you. I can't do that." I cried softly, trying to not let it show.

"I know. I wasn't really expecting you to. I hurt you, I hurt myself. I understand." I got up from the bed and made my way over to the door. But he was there before me, blocking it.

"Did you get the job?" He asked me, and for once he was looking me in the eye.

"No." I said, and took a step forward. But he cut me off.

"STOP LYING BELLA!" He yelled and began to cry. I didn't move.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU?! That I got the job. A beautiful loft to live in for practically free. A chance to go to a great University. And that I gave it up because I can't live without you. I can't be without you, I love you. I'm scared that you'll give up a great med school to be with me, I'm scared that I'll give up my dreams to be with you. But the more I realize it, the more I see that your my dreams, and my hopes. Your everything. It's like your my air and I can't breath without you." I was gasping for air and crying at the same time when I finished. I never lifted my eyes from Edward's. He just looked at me, and crumbled to the floor in front of the door. I shook my head. I can't be here. I looked around the room and found the window by his bed. I went over to it and opened it and looked down, I was about to think about a way to get out. When the window closed, I looked and met Edward's eyes. He closed the window.

"Where do you think your going? I have you back in my life for 5 minutes and your already running away. Stop running for once and just stay put. With me." He said smoothly, his tears were tried and his face was red. But I didn't care, he was still my beautiful Edward.

"I know what I want. I want you. But I'm so scared." He nodded.

"You don't think I'm scared, Bella. I've thought about the whole med school thing and I could care less. It doesn't matter which school is good or bad, what matters is that your with me." He was scared to.

"I don't want you to have to give up things because of me." I said to him and he shook his head and went to go sit down on the bed.

"I'll never have to give up things because of you Bella. Because when I do those thing I want you in passenger seat with me. Your the most important thing in my life, I never want to lose you. Never." I smiled lightly and he motioned for me to sit down next to him, I did.

"Were does this leave us Edward?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"I'll I know is I want to be with you. But don't lie to me, tell me everything." I nodded.

"I think I can do that." He smirked at me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Why didn't you take it Bella? I could have gone with you." I smiled to myself.

"Because this is our home. Where our family is, and where I want us be. I don't need a fancy newspaper to tell me I'm good. I'll work any where and love it, but I can't go without being by the people I love." He kissed my hair softly.

"Your one of a kind Bella Swan." I laughed and pulled away from him.

"Not without you." And with that I kissed him. Pushing him down on the bed and laying on top of him. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes kissing, until he flipped me over. He was on top and kissed my forehead.

"What shall we do now Mrs. Swan?" He asked and I giggled, and started to unbutton his shirt.

"I can think of something." And he kissed me. We made love all night, only stopping to hold each other. It was perfect. When the sun began to rise we feel asleep. No one came home that night, and I think Alice had something to do with it.

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes after sleeping for what seemed like forever. Bella wasn't next to me and I panicked. I jumped up, searching the room for her. But I didn't have to.

"I'm right here." He sweet voice said to me from by the window. I looked over and found her, she was looking out the window. She closed the blinds when she got up. All she had on was my shirt and boxers. She came over and laid down next to me, getting under the covers. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back. I laid my head done on my pillow and Bella laid down with her head on my chest.

"I thought you left me." Was all I said to her and she sighed loud enough for me to hear. She lifted her head up and put her head on her hands, still on my chest and looked up at me.

"I'm not leaving you. Ever again. I promise." I smiled at her and lightly touched her cheek.

"For some reason, I don't know if I can believe you." She shook her head and put both of her hands on both sides of my face.

"I left already Edward, I never want to leave you again. Please understand that." She said to me.

"Never? So no matter were I go, you'll be there right with me?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right there with you. I'm might end up tripping you." I laughed, and she did to.

"Never leave me again Isabella." I kissed her.

"I won't. But will you ever leave me?" She asked me and without hesitantion answered back.

"Not in your wildest dreams." I said, making her giggle and snuggle up to me.

**(If I get 20 or more comments on this chapter, I'll update with another chapter tomorrow. If not in a couple of days, which to me is like 5 days. Next Chapter: Alice and Bella talk and of course Edward and Bella.)**


	35. Climbing Out Windows and Ice Cream

**BPOV: **Climbing Out Windows and Ice Cream

After going back to bed with Edward, I woke up not long after. Edward was still sleeping, so I decided to take a shower. I went to my room and grabbed some clothes and then hopped in the shower. When I was done I put my hair up and put my clean clothes on, and opened the bathroom door. Only to run into Alice. She pulled me back into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

"Bella what were you thinking?" She said to me and I looked right at her.

"I wasn't Alice. I was being rash and stupid." The she did the thing that I would least expect her to do, she hugged me. For some reason all I wanted to was hug her back, and I did.

"I'm sorry, I screwed everything up." She shrugged, and let go.

"Don't worry. No one blames you. We were just mad that you didn't tell us. Especially Emmett and Rose." I nodded.

"I'll go see them soon." I said to her.

"You do realize that he's never going to let you out of his sight now, right? How did you get out to take a shower?" I laughed.

"I know and he's still sleeping. I feel awful for what I did, I don't think I'll ever have the heart to leave him again. I love him so much Alice." She hugged me once more and opened the door.

"I know you do and he loves you just as much. I'll see you later. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I are going shopping and then out to diner. Esme and Carlisle are visiting friends for three days. They wanted to say goodbye but... we kind of 'heard you' in the bedroom. So they decided just to call you tomorrow." I was blushing scarlet read when she made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs out of sight. They heard us in the bedroom, oh sweet Madonna. This is so embarrassing. I stayed in the bathroom until, I got over 'everything' and made my way into my bedroom. I put all the clothes that were dirty in the hamper, the clothes that were clean away and the new ones I got. I left them out so Alice could see them later.

"Hey you." I heard from the doorway and turned around to find Edward watching me. I put a hand on my hip and turned to him.

"Hey to you to." He smiled and came over to me. He stopped right in front of me and put one of his hands on my cheek and brushed it. I leaned into it.

"You left me." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm right here." He smiled but he still looked sad. That's when I got a great idea.

"Hey go get changed, I'm going to take you some where." I said to him and he looked at me weird. But he went and got changed, when he was done I grabbed his keys from him. He gave me a glare.

"You are not driving Isabella." I laughed and started walking out to his Volvo.

"Yes, I am. Let's go." Instead of arguing he followed me and we drove to my dads house. He was at worked I guessed. I pulled over by the opening of the trail. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I opened the door and stepped out, I walked over to Edward's side and took his hand. It felt nice in mine. I lead him up the trail that was only a mile away. It only took 15 minutes to get there. We stepped out into the meadow and Edward gasped. I turned around to him and smiled wide.

"I knew you'd like it. It's my favorite place ever, well except for in your arms." I looked away from him so he wouldn't see my blush and went to lay down in the center. I closed my eyes when my head hit the soft ground. A couple of minutes later Edward laid down next to me. I still didn't open my eyes.

"How did you find this place?" I chuckled.

"Well that's the funny thing. It kinda found me. I was running, and I got lost and tripped. Right into here. I found the trail and made my way back home. Whenever I run, to clear my head I come here. It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked him.

"Yes, she is." I heard him say and I looked up. He was looking right at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not that beautiful Edward, plain Jane that's me." He shook his head and moved over to me.

"Bella why don't you see yourself clearly. Your beautiful. Your not boring or plain Jane, for that matter. Your far from it." I smiled lightly at him.

"Believe whatever you want to." I closed my eyes but was forced to open them back up when I was flipped over, and onto Edward's stomach. He was looking right into my eyes when I opened them.

"I will and I'll make you see it to." He kissed me.

"You can make me see it any time you like." He laughed and it made my heart flutter.

"Do you like it?" He nodded.

"It's unique, it reminds me of you." That's were we spent the day. Laying in our meadow, not just mine anymore ours. We decided to get back home when it was getting dark out. When we came out of the trail, Charlie's truck wasn't there yet. I'd have to stop and see him tomorrow, I told myself. Edward stole the keys from me before I could even open the door. I scowled him and he chuckled and kissed me, I couldn't say anything after that. So I sat in the passenger seat and held hands with Edward all the way home. Emmett's car was in the drive way when we pulled up and parked. I told him about his parents and he told me that he would call them in the morning, to apologize about his behavior. I kissed his cheek to make him feel better and his smile got wider. When we opened the door we were hit with screaming. We ran into the kitchen from where the screaming was coming and found Alice and Rose covered in flour and Emmett and Jasper smiling wide.

"What happened?" I asked, going over to them. Emmett and Jasper shrugged but the girls looked pissed.

"The guys were being jerks and decided it was time to bake some cookies. Even though we just had dessert at the restaurant." Rose pointing glares at Emmett, and Alice doing the same thing with Jasper. I was about to tell the that I would clean up when Edward picked up a hand full of flour and poured it over my head. I wiped it from my eyes and looked at him.

"Oh it is so war. Girls against guys." With my final words said, everyone ran seperate ways. Rose, Alice, and I ran upstairs to Alice's bedroom, with the guys right behind us. We slammed the door on their faces and all gathered in the corner.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked, excited you could tell because she was bouncing everywhere. I shrugged and then smirked.

"I have a plan." We all leaned into each other and I whispered what we were going to do. We pulled about a couple of minutes later and I turned the light out.

"Okay you guys got the plan?" They nodded, just as the boys began to pick the lock on the other side of the door. Alice went out the window first, then Rose and then I. We all landed softly on the landing and then slid down the rail, onto the ground. We ran into the kitchen quietly just as the guys got into our room. We hid in the front room, and just as expected the guys came running downstairs seconds later. The ran outside, and then are plan went into action as we began to lock all the doors and windows. When we made sure we got everything, even Alice's window we just came out of we all sat down in the living room. We were all laughing, when I realized something.

"ALICE?!" She looked at me weird and then got what I was saying. The basement. We forgot it. There was a sliding glass door and two windows. I got up and ran behind her, as Rose did behind me. When we got to the basement door we opened it slowly just to make sure they weren't behind it. We heard a loud crash instead.

"DAMMIT EMMETT! WAY TO BE QUITE!" I heard Jasper yell at Emmett from in the basement. I quickly closed the door.

"Let's hide up in my room." I ran up the stairs to the third floor. When we were about to get into my room, we hear Emmett's booming voice.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE GIRLS! WERE GOING TO FIND YOU, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" They were on the first floor. Rose and Alice ran into my room first, and I followed.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked us. I shrugged but Rose smiled.

"Okay Alice well make a diversion, and you run into the basement and turn the power off. Hide in one of the cabinets and will right down." She seemed hesitant at first and then nodded. I was the first to go down to the second floor, then Alice and lastly Rose. Alice got ready, she got near the stairs going to the first floor. While Rose and I went to the end of the hall. I whispered to her.

"Okay Rose when I flash you a thumbs up slam the door and then come into the room, I'm going in." She nodded and when I got to the room and made sure Alice was okay, I gave her a thumbs up. The door slammed against the wall and she came running down to me. Alice was ready and when the guys came running up she went running down. The guys were checking that room as Rose and I quietly went down the stairs as they were searching the room. When the power switched off, we were already downstairs. The guys were yelling at each other, but none came down. I grabbed my purse and we ran down to the basement, were we found Alice hiding in a cabinet. I laughed but low enough for only her and Rose to her, they laughed with me.

"Okay let's go out the door. I'll go first and run into the woods, and then Rose. Then Alice lock the door behind you and come out. I brought my purse so let's go for ice cream?" They smiled and nodded at me. The plan only took a couple of minutes and we were running to the main road, just in case. When we were there we caught our breath and began walking into town, which was only 10 minutes away. We were laughing the whole way, talking about what the boys were going to be doing and if they were panicking or not. We ordered ice cream at Jitty Joe's. I got cookies n' cream, Rose got plain strawberry and Alice got triple chocolate. Like she needed it. We sat down close to the road, and ate our ice cream, talking once and awhile.

"I wonder if they there smart enough to get the power on." Rose snorted and then Alice looked at me.

"Even though Emmett's clueless, doesn't mean Jasper and Edward are. They probably have it on and are looking for us." I nodded, that was true. When we finished our ice cream we bought some for the guys so they wouldn't hate us and we made our way back home. Alice was right when we got close enough the lights were on and there was music blasting. Really loud and it sucked. I ran up to the house and the front door was open, so I screamed.

"WHO EVER IS PLAYING THAT AWFUL MUSIC TURN IT OFF NOW, OR I WILL BEAT YOU!" I heard loud footsteps coming towards the front door where I was.

**(I was laughing when I wrote this chapter. I wanted it to be funny. Hope you guys liked it. But answer me this one question. Do you want it in Edward's Point Of View? I want at least 10 reviews saying you want it in EPOV, and then I'll write it. But if not then I'll write a new chapter.)**


	36. All Night

**EPOV:** All Night

We had just chased the girls upstairs, but they were faster. They slammed Alice and Jasper's bedroom door in our faces. Emmett got the most of the slam and began cursing and which lead to Jasper and I laughing and then Emmett punching us and telling us to pick the lock. Jasper went and grabbed one of Alice's hair pins she used from the bathroom and began to pick the lock, it only took a couple of seconds before we busted through the door. I was still shocked to know Jasper could pick a lock, but my shock turned to panic when none of the girls were in the bedroom.

"They went out the bedroom." Emmett said and went over to the window.

"Great. They tricked us. Let's go." Jasper said and we all followed lastly I. We ran out the front door in search of them. We circled the house and found nothing. Even now Jasper and I, were joining Emmett in his cursing attack.

"Let's go get them, their in the house." I said and walked up to the front door, it was locked.

"They looked us out. Emmett, Jasper go check the back door and all the windows." We all split up, I was coming back around the house to join them since I couldn't find anything that would open when Emmett's loud voice called to Jasper and I.

"THE BASEMENT DOORS OPENED!" I ran over to the basement and found Emmett and Jasper arguing.

"DAMMIT EMMETT! WAY TO BE QUITE!" Jasper yelled at him and I went over and slapped them both over the head, they glared at me and I motioned upstairs. The girls could be listening to us right now and we were letting them get away. I ran up the stairs first, then Emmett and Jasper. When we got to the kitchen, Emmett yelled.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE GIRLS! WERE GOING TO FIND YOU, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I chuckled and so did Jasper, he was going to give the girls a heart attack. We started to search everywhere on the first floor, even cabinets. They were all so tiny they could easily fit in any one in the house. I about to check in the front room, when I heard a door slam from upstairs. The guys and I ran up and went to find out what it was. It was Rose and Emmett's room. The door was wide open, and Emmett began to look under the bed and Jasper the closet. I was about to ask them where they thought the girls were when the power went out. I almost died of laughter when Emmett began to scream...like a girl and really loud to.

"Emmett shut the hell up." I said to him and he listened. I made my way out of the room being careful not to step on anything, because it was so dark. I got to the bathroom in a couple if minutes, only almost breaking my neck twice. I opened the cabinet under the sink and got out the emergency flash light, my mother was always ready for things like this. I got back to the guys in no time, and they smiled at me when they saw light.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go check the power box." They nodded and sat down, Emmett on the floor and Jasper on the bed. I turned and left, hoping it was the girls that did this and not a serial killer. The power box was turned off, so I turned it back on and everything went back to normal.

"OH THANK GOD!" Emmett yelled loud enough for me to here him. I chuckled and walked back upstairs and into the living room. Emmett and Jasper were already there sitting on the couch.

"What are we going to do? It was the girls and we can't find them. Their not even in the house anymore, that's why they turned the power off so they couldn't be seen." They nodded when I finished.

"What should we do now?" Jasper asked. Emmett shrugged but then I got an idea.

"Emmett what does Rose hate the most?" I asked him and he thought about it. He smiled and answered me a minute later.

"She hates it when I where her shoes and no I only tried them on and she found out because she said I 'stretched' them. Whatever that means." He laughed and so did Jasper and I.

"Okay Emmett go grab a couple of Rose's shoes and start wearing them." He nodded and ran off.

"Jasper what does Alice hate the most?" But I knew what he was going to say.

"Bad fashion and clothes that are to for a person." I smirked, leave it to Alice.

"Jasper go get a ton of Alice's clothes and put some on and mismatch it." He laughed and ran upstairs, just when Emmett was coming down with at least 5 pairs of shoes in his arms. Even heels.

"Edward what are you going to do to get Bella?" I got up from the couch and went to the bottom of the stairs ready to ascend them, but before I did I answered him.

"Her music." I ran up stairs into my room and grabbed the worst Cd's I could think of and ones I knew she would hate. When I was done I grabbed my Cd player and made my way downstairs. Emmett was putting on a pair of shoes and Jasper was putting on clothes and some he was throwing into a pile. I set up the player by the kitchen so when I opened all the windows and doors you could hear the bad music everywhere. I put a Cd in and covered my ears at first and then slowly tried to block the horrible music from my ears. After getting help from Emmett and Jasper to open everything. We were reading and in the kitchen waiting for them. About ten minutes later there was someone running into the house, and that's when we heard someone yell.

"WHO EVER IS PLAYING THAT AWFUL MUSIC TURN IT OFF NOW, OR I WILL BEAT YOU!" We all made our way to the front door, when we turned the corner Bella's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"Bella what's the matter the music is..." Rose said coming up from behind Bella. "WHAT THE HELL! EMMETT TAKE MY SHOES OFF NOW!" She yelled at him and it was louder than the music. Alice came in running. Looking around and when her eyes landed on Jasper all hell broke loose. In the end we were all in the emergency room, girls on one side and guys on another. They wouldn't look at us. They even drove themselves here. We were waiting for Bella and we were leaving. Rose had to get a couple of stitchedabove her ear, Alice had a broken finger and a bruise on her right cheek. Emmett had to get stitches on the top of his head, mostly because Rose began to hit his head against the floor. Jasper had a sprained ankle from when Alice knocked him over and a couple of bruises. I ended up not getting hurt, only a few bruise trying to separate the others. Bella didn't come after me at the house, she went after everyone else to separate them and got hurt. I shouldn't have been so careless. I should have been watching out for her.

We were still waiting for Bella when Esme and Carlisle stormed into the room. Esme crying. We all stood up. They came right to us.

"What were you thinking?" Esme said bitterly to all of us.

"How did you find out?" Emmett asked and Carlisle glared at him and then all of us.

"Bella. She told us everything and we came immedately when she called and told us to come." He was mad, real mad. Mom asked one of he nurses if she could she Bella and she said okay. Esme and Carlisle left a few moments later leaving us to wonder what happened to her, since no one told us. We waited and waited. Finally about a half hour later they came out pushing Bella in a wheel chair, I ran over and was there in a second.

"What happened?" Esme scowled at me and pushed Bella outside, leaving me shocked and dazed that my own mother just scowled at me.

"She has a concussion and they have her on some medicine to help the pain go away. She'll be okay soon, she just needs rest. Were going to take her home. We already signed the papers for her. All you guys have to do is sign yours. Well see you at home." He said nothing else and left, following my mom out to the car. i walked over to Rose and Alice and told them about Bella.

"Were so stupid. Truce?" Rose said to Emmett, Jasper and I. We nodded. Rose and Emmett kissed, and so did Alice and Jasper. I needed Bella. We signed the forms we needed to and left the hospital to get back to Bella. We all wanted to see her. When we got to the house the front door was lock so we unlocked it and ran upstairs. I was first to open Bella's door. But we all stopped when we saw my mom, Esme, holding Bella. I smiled. She was asleep. My mom looked up and shook her head.

"Go. I'm mad at all of you. I'm staying with Bella, just in case she needs me. Goodnight." I closed the door, when she glared at us all. it was scary. I turned to everyone and they all had the same look on their faces as me when I saw her glare.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked and Jasper answered.

"Think she just gave us a death glare." We all said good night and went our separate ways. But I went into my room changed and grabbed a pillow and blanket, and went back out into the hall. I wanted to know Bella was okay, I needed to know. So I slept by the wall on the opposite side of her room all night.


	37. Almost Lover

**BPOV:** Almost Lover

My head felt like it was going to explode. My throat burned and I'll I wanted to do was sleep. I felt two soft hands rub my hair back, it felt soothing. I opened my eyes slowly to see Esme watching like a mother to her child. When I blinked a couple of times and remembered that what happened last night, my head hurt worse. The bad part about that was that I wanted to throw up. I jumped up slowly and tried to make my way to the bathroom. Not stopping, only to open my bedroom door. I didn't look back or down. My sights were set on the bathroom. I only ended up falling twice but both times because I just needed to get the bathroom, I just got back up.

I threw up immedately when my knees hit the floor in front of the toliet. I didn't stop, or more like I couldn't. It was disgusting. Before I could do it myself my hair was pulled back my two hands, I wanted to know if it was Esme again but I didn't even look up again. When I was done I flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall. I wiped my mouth with a towel the person gave me and I smiled to myself. I opened my eyes again and saw that the person was Edward. He looked worried, scared, and sad.

"Isabella, Isabella." He whispered my name and pulled me into his arms, slowly. I leaned back into him and he supported me. My head still throbbed and hurt like hell.

"I hit my head pretty hard, didn't I?" He didn't say anything. I turned slowly in his arms, so I wouldn't make my head hurt. He was looking at me and I smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

"It wasn't your fault. We should have never left and went and got ice cream." He still wasn't convinced. So I lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'm fine, all I have is a tiny headache. It'll go away." He raised and eyebrow at me.

"Okay, I have a huge headache but it's not your fault. So what, we had a little fun and it got way out of hand. Things like that happen all the time. How about you and I...go back to sleep." I smiled at him and he laughed, making my heart drop. I truly was in love with him, with my whole heart.

"Deal. Come on, love." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room, where he laid me down.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked me. I lightly shook my head and his smile got wider, he climbed into the other side of the bed and cuddled me closer to him, it felt so nice. We laid there for a long time when Edward finally sighed and rolled me over so I looked him in the eyes.

"Why do you love me?" He asked and I chuckled and rubbed my hand against his cheek it was warm.

"I've loved you since the first day I met you. When I became friends with Alice. I was so jealous of the other girls, because you would pay attention to them and not me. I would sometimes cry myself to sleep at night and think why you didn't notice me." He frowned and kissed my lips, making me smirk at him.

"I think in my heart I always loved you, I just never realized it. I'm a moron and I know it. Maybe if I took time to look at you, I would have seen that you were my soul mate. But I'm happy what with we have now." I nodded and that moment was priceless. Until...

"Hey Bells." Alice said from the doorway, and I smiled up at her. Edward was frowning he knew she wanted to be with me and that meant that he would have to leave me for a couple of minutes. Oh boy.

"I'll be back. I'm going to make you some soup, have Alice come get me if you need me." I nodded and he left slowly, hoping that I would call him back. But I didn't and he understood. I needed to talk to Alice, she was probably stressed out about this whole thing. She came over and sat down on the bed in front of me.

"How you doing?" I shrugged and she nodded her head.

"I wanted to talk about something with you." She said slowly and I raised an eyebrow at her, she giggled and climbed up to Edward's spot on the bed and moved into me.

"I wanted you to be the first to know, and then the parents tonight at dinner." I looked at her now, what was going on.

"Jasper asked me to marry him and I said yes." She showed me her ring, and it was beautiful. It fit Alice perfectly.

"So I guess she told you." Jasper said from the doorway Alice was talking from minutes ago, I nodded so happy. I motioned him over and I hugged him when he made his way on the bed to.

"I want you to be my maid of honor, do you accept?" I hugged her and she laughed so did Jasper.

"Of course I will. I'm so excited for you guys. Your perfect for one another, I can't wait to see every body's faces.

"Well if their anything like yours, I'll be fine let me tell you that." Alice said making us giggle together and Jasper roll his eyes.

"When do you want to have it?" I asked them both and they both blushed at the same time it was so cute.

"Well we were thinking..." Jasper began but Alice finished for him.

"About the end of the summer. It's perfect don't you think. Do you think we can pull it together in one month?" She asked me and I looked at her, as if she were crazy.

"Alice you are amazing at things like this, and with Rose, your mom and my help. Will get everything done and more." She was about to say something when we were interrupted.

"Get what done and more?" Edward asked coming into the room carrying a tray with two bowls and two waters. Jasper, Alice and I all looked at one another but I was the one to say something first.

"Nothing, just dinner tonight. Alice wanted to cook a big dinner. A nice sit down dinner with the whole family." I was fake smiling but Edward didn't see the difference, I hope. Alice and Jasper nodded and they both got up to leave, but Alice hugged me and whispered in my ear first before following Jasper out.

"You just used dinner one every time in three sentences. He'll look at you like your crazy when we leave. Spill nothing. I'm so glad your okay with everything and your happy for us. That's all I ask." With that she kissed my cheek and left closing the door behind her.

"Tell me." He said coming over with the tray. I shook my head. He frowned and I shrugged and began to eat the incredible soup he made, he began to eat to.

"Please." I shook my head. I guess he wasn't going to give up.

"Nope...please can't you just wait till later." He thought about it and accepted, I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, this is really good. I have an idea, why don't you became a cook. You can cook for me any time." He smiled and chuckled at me.

"I think all stick to saving lives and then cook for you on the side." I swallowed my last bite of food.

"Deal. I'm stuffed." He agreed and took down all the dishes, telling me he'd be right back. He looked panicked and I told him I'd be fine. After he left I heard a crash and I jumped. I didn't hear anyone scream, but it made me worry. About 3 minutes later Edward came running into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He didn't look at, but at the closed door.

"Edward?" He seemed to forget I was in the room with him and sighed, making his way over...very slowly.

"What's wrong I heard something crash and then..." He cut me off with his hand over my mouth.

"I think I need to take a shower, I'll be back." I nodded, hoping that he would be okay. When he closed the bathroom door I let out the breath the I had been holding in and when the water turned on I was even more relieved.

"Bella." I heard someone call from the bedroom door, I didn't even notice Jasper standing there. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him and he blushed...oh great.

"Well we didn't think Edward would come down after eating, and no one else is home. So we were kinda in the kitchen..." I quickly finished.

"Making cookies." He chuckled and I glared.

"Well he walked in and drop everything, hint the loud crash. Probably causing you to have a heart attack. And well now Alice is...well she's locked herself in the downstairs bathroom and won't come out." I looked over at the bathroom door and back to Jasper.

"Can you grab my guitar." He nodded and went into my room, coming back moments later with my guitar case. I smiled and thanked him.

"Now do me a favor. Take my guitar downstairs outside the bathroom and then come back for me." He didn't ask questions just did what I told him to do. Edward was still in the shower when Jasper came back for me. I asked him if I was to heavy and he said I wasn't. He didn't brake a sweat so I didn't say anything. When we got right outside the bathroom I heard Alice crying. I whispered to Jasper.

"Sit down with me." He shool his head but I insisted.

"Your like my brother Jasper. You deserve to be here." I giggled and he sat down with me. I sat across from the door and he sat next to me.

"Ready?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"What are you doing?" Esme and Carlisle asked us just as they came into the hallway. I put a finger to my lips to tell them to be quite. They nodded and took off their shoes, I thought they would leave but they sat across from Jasper and I. A little away from the door, just in case Alice bust out. They knew why we were here, they heard Alice to. I took my guitar out of it's case and mae sure it was tuned. When it was I began to play and then soon began to sing. **(A Fine Frenzy- Almost Lover)**

**"Your fingertips across my skin**

**The palm trees swaying in the wind, images." **I started out softly, closing my eyes and letting my fingers go by themselves. With the sound of my voice, it felt amazing. I continued on hoping that Alice was listening, I stopped hearing her cry. But didn't bother to open my eyes for fear that I would lose my rhythm.

**"You sang me Spanish lullabies**

**The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick**

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I'd thought you want the same for me."****"Goodbye, my almost lover**

**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?"**

**"So, long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do."****"We walked along a crowded street**

**You took my hand and danced with me in the shade**

**And when you left you kissed my lips**

**You told me you would never ever forget these images, no**

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I'd thought you want the same for me."** I heard some movement but still did not open my eyes, I was to far into the music.

**  
"Goodbye, my almost lover**

**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?"**

**  
"So, long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do."**

**  
"I cannot go to the ocean**

**I cannot try the streets at night**

**I cannot wake up in the morning**

**Without you on my mind."**

**  
"So you're gone and I'm haunted**

**And I bet you are just fine**

**Did I make it that easy to walk**

**Right in and out of my life?"**

**  
"Goodbye, my almost lover**

**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?"**

**  
So, long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do."**I finished the song with the guitars strings still vibrating across the guitars neck. I slowly opened my eyes to see Esme and Carlisle smiling proudly at me, Alice in Jasper's lap, and Edward sitting right by Esme. He was...crying. What? He got up and left the hallway, leaving me to walk really really slow after him. Jasper asked if I wanted help but I told him I was fine. Ya, fine. HA! It took me more that 5 minutes to get up to his bedroom, the door was closed. I didn't knock and walked right in. I was to tired to care. He was walking in from the bathroom, and saw me. Panicked and ran for me, he picked me up and put me on the bed.

"Are you crazy?! Your could have hurt yourself." I shrugged and closed my eyes. I pretended I passed out and he flipped. He began to shake me, and say my name. When he went to scream for his dad I stopped him.

"Silly Edward, lighten up." He looked like he was going to murder me and I giggled. He finally stopped glaring and came over and held me. I let him.

"Don't ever do that again." He said and I pulled back and looked at him.

"Why were you crying?" He shook his head, breaking eye contact with me.

"I was not crying." I put a hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

"Sure Edward. But if you were I think that is totally hot. Crying because you thought my singing was so touching." I put a hand on my heart and swooned.

"So you think it's hot. Do ya." He growled the last words out and he laid me down on the bed and positioned himself above me, but just so that none of his weight was on me. He kissed me.

"Yes I do." He smiled and was about to kiss me more but just then Emmett's voice boomed up to us.

"STOP WHAT EVER YOU ARE DOING AND GET DOWN HERE. DINNER TIME!" I laughed and Edward kissed me once more before taking me downstairs for dinner and a little surprise from Alice and Jasper. I wonder how everyone will take it...


	38. Underwear Stealer

**To help some of you people that are confused. Thank you for commenting me.**

**- Bella is NOT pregnant, and no I haven't even begun to think about it. But I have begun to think about them getting engaged *hint hint***

**- 'Making Cookies' meaning having sex. haha. But Jasper was embarrassed to say it, so Bella caught on and knew he was so she just said...making cookies. lol. **

**This chapter is for**ITeachArtnTX (Kathy)**. She wrote me a heart warming review for the last chapter and I was touched. Good luck with you and your daughter!**

**BPOV:** Undearwear Stealer

Edward refused to let me walk downstairs by myself so he carried me. I objected the whole way but stopped when he kissed me softly before sitting me down at the table next to Alice. She was shaking, Jasper was holding her one hand, and so I grabbed the other. She squeezed it and looked more relaxed. Jasper nodded at me and I smiled at him. He was perfect for Alice. Esme sat down and told us to dig in. Everyone did except for Alice, Jasper and I. Esme noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Well we have something important to te..." He didn't even get to finish because Alice blurted the next part out scaring the crap out of me.

"JASPER ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM AND I SAID YES!" She pulled her hand from Jasper and I let go of her other one, just in case she bruised it. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were all looking at the ring and laughing. Edward was smiling sweetly. But Rose...well Rose was...sad and about ready to cry. I whispered in Edward's ear.

"Be right back." I kissed his cheek and grabbed Rose, thinking I wouldn't even be able to get her out of the seat without effort. But she floated up easily, and followed me outside. I laid down in the hammock and her right next to me. We didn't say anything or move. We just looked up at the sky and the stars. It was a nice night out, no clouds, it was raining and it was beautiful. Soon though Rose began to breath more normal and calm. I turned to her and she did the same to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know what your talking about." She was a horrible liar. I chuckled and she slapped my thigh.

"Tell me Rose. You know you can tell me anything right?" She nodded and I waited for her to tell me.

"I'm mad that Jasper asked Alice first. Emmett and I have been dating longer and he hasn't even mentioned anything yet. I love him so much Bella." I smiled at her and hugged her while she cried into my shirt.

"You need to talk to him Rose. I may not know everything about relationships but Emmett loves you and I know for a fact that he wants to marry you. I mean he could have the ring and could be planning it. But I also know Emmett like a brother and he wants no one but you Rose, and forever. Just give him time, I mean after all it is Emmett. But talk to him about." She nodded and then wiped away the last tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'm so happy for Alice. You and her are like sisters to me and I want you to be happy to." I hugged her.

"Bella?" She wanted to ask me something.

"Ya?" I looked at her.

"Do you want to get married to Edward?" I didn't say anything for awhile and I tried to think about it.

"I never really thought about it. Maybe it would slip into my mind once or twice but nothing major. If Edward asked me to marry him...I would say yes. I love him just as much as you love Emmett." She didn't say anything. She understood. We laid there for a long time watching the stars.

"Remember Laurent?" Rose asked me and I raised an eyebrow at her. Laurent was a really annoying guy that we met in high school. He had the hugest crush on Alice, he would beg her to go on a date with him. He became obsessed with it almost.

"Ya, I remember him. What about him?" I asked her curious she began to chuckle.

"I just thought about...don't ask me why. But it was you and I and it was the day before junior year Christmas vacation and Alice had already left for the Florida to visit her grandparents with Edward. So it was you and I all vacation. But after school that day we headed to Alice's to pick up a couple of movies. When we got there no one was home so we used the key under the mat. We were quite just in case Esme or Carlisle was actually there. I was the first one to open Alice's door and to get the crap scared out of me because none other than Laurent himself is standing there holding something in his hands and smelling it. You were right behind me and he didn't notice us, but you turned the light on and he looked right at us. That's when we saw it. He was smelling Alice's underwear! He panicked and jumped out the window. It was freaky but priceless." We were laughing so hard we had to clutch our stomachs.

"We didn't tell Alice. She would die, but one thing I remember clearly the most is that when we get back from break. We find out Laurent moved, never saw him again. I wonder if Alice ever knew it went missing." When we stopped laughing we made sure we got it all out of our system and walked arm in arm back into the house. Everyone watched us as we came in, eyebrows raised.

"Everything's warm. Dig in." Esme said and I mouthed thank you to her and she nodded. She was the best. No one said anything to us, or to anyone for that matter. So though I would lighten the mood...

"Hey Alice remember in junior year when you came back from visiting you grandparents?" I asked her shocking everyone but Rose. But Alice though about it for awhile.

"Ya, I remember it." Rose looked like she was going to die of holding in her laughter.

"Well...did you notice anything missing...say about...Rose would you say 5?" Rose shrugged.

"More like 7." I agreed and then continued.

"Like 7 pairs of underwear?" Edward, Jasper and Carlisle all but choked on their food. Emmett and Esme watched us wide eyed while Alice looked freaked out.

"YES! A couple of my favorite pair were gone. DID YOU GUYS TAKE THEM?!" She yelled at us but Rose and I were laughing so hard we couldn't say anything back.

"Bella? Rose? YOU GUYS?!" She was yelling and turning red now. I finally managed to get out one word...or name.

"L...Laurent." Rose snort laughed and I 2 seconds later did the same thing, I looked at Rose and we both looked at Alicie together. She was thinking about something. No one said anything, but about a minutes later Alice jumped up from the table and glared at Rose and I.

"You guys said nothing happened with him. He just up and left. Did he break into my room?" She asked more me than Rose. But we slowly stopped laughing and Rose answered her.

"Ya, we didn't want to freak you out. We wanted to see if anything else would happen but after his 'accident' we weren't sure." I chuckled and she giggled.

"What 'accident'?" Alice asked.

"Well we came to you house to grab some movies, we used the key under the mat. No one was home so we made our way up to your room and he was there...smelling your underwear. I turned the lights on and he snapped. Underwear still in hand he jumped out the window. I'm pretty sure I heard something crack." I only looked at Alice, waiting for her to flip and say something. But she didn't she sat down and sighed.

"You guys must have stayed with each other the whole holiday?" She asked us both and I looked to Rose and cracked a smile. Alice was right. After that night until we found out he was gone we stayed at my house some nights and then Rose's. Never not staying alone.

"Yup. It's kind of funny when your not in the situation when you turn on the light." I said and when I was done everyone at the table began to laugh, even Edward. When everyone was done laughing we finished eating and then everyone left for the living room. I volunteered to do the dishes and Edward being the wonderful man he is stayed to help. I washed while he dried. We did this in silence for a while until I realized he was watching me. I turned to him smiling and he blushed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Edward?" He blushed more and turned to put the dish he just dried into the cabinet.

"I was watching you, okay. Drop it." He closed the cabinet but still didn't look at me. I rolled my eyes and dried my hands and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered words that would hopefully make him stop blushing.

"I watch you all the time. Oh and I forgot to tell you...you have a nice ass." I giggled and he chuckled turning around and lifting me up by my waist and putting me on the counter island in front of us. He kissed my neck and face. Making me sigh and lean into his warm embrace.

"Why thank you." He said back to my comment.

"Your welcome. So what do you think about you sister getting married?" He pulled back and smirked at me.

"Jasper's always been like my brother it will just be official. As long as the people in my life are happy I'm happy to." He was always sweet and kind, I was lucky to have him.

"Your to good for me Edward Cullen." He shook his head making me frown and wonder why.

"Nope I think that you Isabella Swan are to good for me." We kissed and he held me for a little bit longer and then we pulled apart and finished the dishes. When we were down Alice came running in.

"Where going to have the wedding at the end of August." She said making me realize I was loosing my best friend.....


	39. Count Us In

**BPOV: **Count Us In

"That's like a month away." I said to no one in particular. Alice nodded eagerly. Edward watched me, he knew something was wrong.

"I know we don't want to wait anymore, so we decided it would be best if we just married sooner. You understand don't you Bella?" I hesitated but she didn't catch it. Edward did, but I ignored him and continued on with Alice.

"Ya. So does this mean your going to start planning right away?" I asked her and she nodded smiling. I had to be happy for her and then ask questions later. Ha. Like that worked anyway.

"Yes. I want yout to help me pick out things, also Esme and Rose are to. It will be perfect." And with that she was gone just like she appeared. I looked away from Edward and made my way upstairs, he of course followed behine me. When I got to my room I just opened the door and walked to the bed laying down and closing my eyes. I heard Edward come in behind me and sit down at the end if the bed. We stayed like that for a while before he sighed and joined me laying down. I cuddled up to him.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked me and I shrugged. He made me look up and into his eyes.

"Are you mad about Alice getting married?" I mouthed the word no.

"Are you...mad she's getting married so soon and you think she's going to forget about you?" Damn he was good. I didn't say anything.

"Isabella...look at me." I didn't notice I was looking away from him. I looked up straight at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"She's is not going to forget you. She loves you to much, your her best friend. Her sister. Sure she's going to move in with Jasper but I had already planned to tell you that I'm staying here. I want to live with you. I want us to have a place for ourselves. A starter apartment...before we get a house and start a family." I was shocked. When did he think about all of this.

"What you don't want kids yet? To early? I'm so stupid I can't believe I even said that. Ugh!" I giggled at him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Edward I was probably looking shocked because your staying here. Your okay with going to med school here?" I asked him and he seemed relieved.

"Bella as long as I'm with you I don't care were I go." I laughed and he hugged me closer to him.

"So...kids?" He said making me pull apart from him and kiss his nose.

"Of course silly. Three." He was beaming now.

"Really?" I nodded and he lifted me up into his arms and spun me around.

"Don't be upset, love. Will be together. Alice is not going to leave you." I shrugged.

"I know. But I can't but feel that she's going to forget about me and move on with her life." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure Bella. Were talking about Alice. Everything step or move she has taken has been with you. It would shock me if she wanted to get an apartment right next door to us." I laughed and he joined in with me.

"Were...going to be living together...wow." He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I know. But I can't even think about not being with you when summer is over. I'd go crazy without you." He kissed my lips, and slowly moved down to my jaw line and neck.

"Hey Bella....WHOA! You can at least close the door when your doing something like that." Jasper said covering his eyes with his hand. I pulled apart from Edward making him sigh, and try to pull me back.

"Sorry Jasper. What can I do you for?" I got off the bed and went to stand next to him at the door. He looked calm like always.

"Well...do you think we can go out for a walk?" I smirked at Edward and nodded to Jasper, following him outside. We walked in silence until Jasper finally spoke up.

"I wanted to know if you'd help me plan the honeymoon, you know what Alice loves a little more than I do. I need you help and I also need help with the vows. I'm speechless." I was laughing now and he was glaring.

"Oh I'm sorry Jasper. Of course I'll help you, and that's perfect to say." I said to him and continued walking but he didn't follow so I turned to see him looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked him.

"What's perfect to say?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You said you were speechless. Meaning your speechless about Alice. She means so much to you." He smiled at me and walked up beside me, and we continued walking. We talked just about anything we could think of. How many kids he wanted, what he really was thinking when he asked Alice to marry him and other things to. He even asked me questions about Edward. I told him about what Edward and I were talking about before Jasper came. He told me that he was glad we would be living together. He saw how much Edward would miss me when we were apart. It started to get dark out when we began to walk back home.

"We've been talking for hours." I said smiling. He looked at me and smiled to.

"Bella no matter how much we know each other. We really connected tonight, and I'm glad. I can really see why Alice loves you so much. And Edward to...wait who am I kidding, everyone loves you. Even people who just met you." I giggled.

"WE'RE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?!" Both our heads snapped up to Emmett's booming voice on the front porch.

"Walking?" Jasper laughed at what I said, as if it were a crime.

"WELL GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! WERE HAVING GAME NIGHT!" Emmett disappeared back into the house and Jasper and I looked at each other. This can't be good. We slowly made our way into the house just in case someone popped out and told us it was a joke. But when I opened the door and Jasper behind me, we both stopped dead in our tracks. Game boxes of all different games were everywhere. Junk food was in the spaces that the boxes weren't in. And in the middle of it in the living room was the thing I loved most...my family. Alice was on the floor with Esme and Rose trying to put together a game. Emmett and Edward were eating something disgusting and Carlisle was smiling at Jasper and I as we came into the room. It was if he knew what we had just talked about. I went over and sat next to him and hugged him. He looked surprised and then hugged me back. When we pulled apart everyone was silent and looking at us.

"Bella come with me for a minute." Carlisle said ignoring the looks everyone gave us. I followed him out of the room and into his study. I closed the door behind me and he motioned for me to sit down.

"Esme and I were talking and after you finish college, well you last year. We want you to live he with us. Edward's found a school only twenty minutes from here and it would be perfect. We want you both to live with us in this huge house. We want Alice and Jasper to also, but we haven't asked them yet." I smiled at him.

"Carlisle that would be...amazing. Are you sure?" He nodded smiling.

"We've never been this sure about anything in our lives before. Were lonely when you kids are gone and we know how much you all want to be home, even though you aren't that far away."

"Did you ask Edward?" I asked him and he nodded.

"He told me to ask you and that he'd go along with whatever you wanted." He chuckled and I laughed.

"So what do you say Bella?" He asked me.

"Count us in." Verbally including Edward, since we would be together for the rest of our lives.


	40. Games and Wide Eyed Edward

**BPOV:** Games and Wide Eyed Edward

The rest of the night went something like this...Emmett won twice at Yahtzee, and once at twister. He wouldn't shut up about it the whole time. Alice, being Alice pouted until Jasper gave in and let her when Battleship. Rose won five games of clue, Esme was neutral and watched us most of the time. Carlisle stayed with Esme and laughed at us whenever we became to competitive. And me well....

"BELLA WE'VE PLAYED LIFE THREE TIMES AND YOU KEEP WINNING?! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE??!" Emmett yelled mostly into my ear, making me punch him in the arm.

"I don't know Emmett, read the box and you'll find your answer." I was joking but he went ahead and began to read the box. Edward was the one to hit him beside the head and tell him that I was joking.

"She meant that it's a game of chance and she can't help it if she wins. But I do have to agree with Emmett. You have millions in money, your a doctor, with a salary of a thousand dollars every pay check and you have two little boys and two little girls. All while driving the bright yellow car. You have really good luck." He said seriously and everyone agreed with him. I rolled my eyes and exhaled loudly.

"I'm the most clumsiest person you will meet. I have had over 5 bad accidents and it's not even August yet, and your saying that I have luck...because of a game board?" I asked them all and they thought about it. They all nodded, laughing.

"Jerks." I mumbled under my breath, making Edward the only one to hear it and chuckle.

"Let's play...TROUBLE!" Alice screamed.

"Count me out. I'm going to go get a drink." They didn't pay attention because Alice and Emmett were fighting over what color they wanted to be.

"I WANNA BE GREEN!!" Emmett screamed at Alice.

"NO IT'S MY COLOR!" She screamed back.

"IT'S NOT YOUR COLOR, YOUR NAMES NOT PILASSO." Emmett said back making me laugh on my way to the kitchen.

"THE NAME IS PICASSO AND HE DIDN'T INVENT GREEN!" Alice finally realizing what Emmett said answered back. I didn't hear anymore because I was already in the kitchen. I walked over to get a bottle water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I drank half the bottle. I put the cap back on and decided to go to the music room. I need a break from game night, no matter how much fun it was. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the piano bench. I let my fingers brush over the keys softly.

"Bella what are you doing?" I turned to see Edward standing by the now open door smirking at me.

"Nothing, just breathing." He nodded and came over and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I shrugged, but a yawn interrupted me. He chuckled.

"I'm just tired." Before I knew it I was closing my eyes and leaning on Edward for support. That was the last thing I remember, before I fell into a dream filled sleep. I woke up in Edward's arms, like always. I took a peak at the clock and read that it was close to 4 am. I slipped out of Edward's arms.

"Get back here you." I giggled and crawled back over to Edward, turning my face into his chest.

"Go back to bed." He said but his eyes were still closed.

"Okay." I didn't listen to him, I stayed awake. I thought he was asleep again, but I was wrong.

"Isabella Swan." Was all he said, I knew he wanted to sound serious but it wasn't working he had a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes?" I said in a weird voice, making his smile crack and my heart flutter awake.

"What do you think about the fall?" He asked me out of the blue. I looked up at him but his eyes were still closed and he wasn't smiling, he was asking me a serious question.

"I like it." He didn't say anything at first but then spoke.

"What's your favorite season?" He asked me another question just as weird at this time of night as the one before.

"Umm...Spring." I was trying to see if he was pulling a prank on me and I was just waiting for him to say boo.

"Why?" Edward Cullen is the weirdest man ever, I kept telling myself.

"Because it smells like flowers, the sun is out, it's just...perfect. I really love it." He smirked but still his eyes were closed.

"Edward?" I raised an eyebrow mostly to myself because he wasn't even watching me.

"I'm in love with someone else." Was all I said and his eyes snapped open and he looked freaked.

"BELLA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He tried to keep his voice down, but just loud enough for it to still feel like yelling at top volume.

"Ya, his name is Sleeping Edward Cullen. He never opens his eyes and I have to say something that will make him open his eyes. But it usually freaks him out and he gets mad at me. But I love him very much." I was giggle, but trying to sound serious at the same time. Edward looked pissed but in his eyes I saw passion.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I really thought you were." I stopped giggling and looked at him straight in the face.

"Why do you question my love for you? Your the only man I will ever love. Stop thinking I'm going to leave you for another man. I keep thinking your going to leave me for someone else." He moved his hand so it touched my face, making me shiver but love it all at the same time.

"I will never want someone more than I want you Isabella. So will you stop teasing me. You could have just asked me to open my eyes." I nodded smiling at him.

"I could have." He shook his head at me smirking.

"But you won't." I began to laugh and answered him.

"Nope." He kissed me and I kissed back, it felt good to always be with him and no one else. After we were done making out, I pulled away and asked him the question that weirded me out.

"Why did you ask me those questions?" I asked. He shrugged, but I knew he was kidding something. I let it go. I would find out sooner or later.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know. I never really asked you and it just crossed my mind." He said and I accepted it.

"Now...go to bed." I giggled but listened. I laid in his arms, close to his chest and his heart, and fell asleep. When I opened my eyes it was bright out, the sun was coming in through the window and I winced. I got up slowly and looked at the clock it was a little past 11 o'clock. I turned not finding Edward were he was last night...or this morning. I got up showered and changed. I didn't hear anyone. I opened the door... no one. When I got to the kitchen I found a note.

_Bella,_

_Went into town for a lot of things. Everyone went with. Even Edward...but were dragging him. You guys need some time apart. Will be back by 3._

_Alice._

I laughed out loud and made myself a bowl of cereal. When I was done I cleaned up and watched some t.v. When it was around 1 pm, I decided to do something that I should be doing with Edward but thought I would get ahead of the game. I made my way into Carlisle's study and turned on the computer. I didn't realize how much time I was on the computer looking up the college Edward was suppose to go to if we lived here. Which we were and Edward would just have to deal with that. I heard car doors closing and grabbed the papers I printed out that I wanted to show Edward and turned the computer off. I ran upstairs and tucked the papers under the bed and laid down. It was only a couple seconds later when Edward finally came running into the room, looking for me. Wide eyed of course.


	41. Holding Each Other

**BPOV: **Holding Each Other

I tried to hold back my giggles, but it wasn't really working. "What's wrong babe?" I asked him and he was still wide eyed. He crawled over to the bed and laid down next to me.

"No more shopping ever with Alice without you...or maybe even not counting you. She's crazy. She bought so much in the mall they had to call the cops to see if the money and credit cards was really hers. We were in the little rent-a-cop place in the basement of the mall. It smelled like feet and old cheese. But I'm pretty sure that was Emmett. But after it was all over, she made us go back out shopping. Never again." I was in complete and total blow out laughing, I was snorting and clutching my stomach. I was so loud Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice came up looking for the noise. But right away Emmett and Jasper understood and began to laugh just like me.

But Rose, Alice, and Edward were looking at us as if we were crazy. I was pretty shocked it was Jasper laughing along with us, but ever since our talk last night. I've felt closer to Jasper. It was nice, and I liked it very much. When we calmed down our breathing and laughing, we finally answered the others.

"Edward told me about your eventful day." I smirked at him and he sighed and fell back onto his back on the bed.

"Oh Bella it was so funny. They actually thought I, Alice Cullen, stole something. I mean I might buy a lot of things, but that's it. I'm there number one customer you think that they would have noticed me. What losers. The one guy was a little younger with us and kept flirting with Rose, it was pretty gross." She finished, breathless. Rose just made a grossed out face at the last of Alice's statement.

"Was he cute?" She nodded.

"Oh ya, I would have totally accepted but he was a rental cop, I mean come on. How hard is it to become a full fledged police office when your already half way there..." She was going to go into more detail about the guy but someone cleared their throat and Alice, Rose and I looked up to find it was not one person...but three. All the guys were looking pissed and territorial.

"Emmett Cullen, don't you dare look at me like I'm some piece of land that you can order around. Because if you think that, then you sleeping on the couch in the living room for a week. Same thing goes for you two too." She looked pointy at Jasper and Edward, who were snickering at Emmett getting yelled at but when it turned on them they were flinching as Rose spoke to them.

Alice and I just laughed at them, and in the end so did Rose. But the guys did not look pleased.

"Well excuse us if we think that are girlfriends talking about other guys is infuriating. We can't help what we feel. We're guys." Emmett said, making us girls glare at him. But Edward and Jasper agreed with him and so in the end, after having a verbal fight the guys ended up going downstairs to play video games. And us girls decided to watch movies and comment on like every part. I ended up leaving Alice's room after watching, Zoolander. And commenting on every other line in the movie. It was really funny actually. When I got into the room Edward wasn't there. So I decided to lay down, but not ten minutes later I heard him and someone right outside the door.

"So do you think she'll like it?" Edward asked the person he was whispering to. I heard the person reply back, it was Alice.

"Oh ya, Paris is perfect for her." PARIS?! What the hell, I kept my eyes closed and tried to hear the rest.

"...maybe she'll cry...." Alice's voice cut out. DAMMIT!!!

".......well thanks for your opinion, talk to you later." Alice said goodbye and I could hear Edward slowly open the door, and walk into the bathroom. I knew he was going to take a quick shower so I didn't bother searching for anything that related to Paris, mostly because Esme owned a lot of things from Paris and all over Europe. Oh great, now I'm stuck and I haven't a clue of what Edward is doing. What did Alice mean she'll cry. Am I going to cry. Why would I cry. Fantastic, now I'm going to stress out over this.

"Bella?" I turned over on my side to see Edward coming out of the bathroom in a towel, with his hair soaking wet. Oh my cell phone.

"Yes?" He smiled at me and came over to kiss my cheek.

"I was just checking to see if you were awake." I nodded in understanding.

"Alice wanted to know if you wanted to go watch a movie with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and her in the living room?" He was smiling sweetly at me.

"No I'm going to go to bed, why don't you go down. It's still early. I'm just really tired for some reason." He looked concerned.

"Stop it Edward I'm fine. Go. Tell me about it tomorrow." He nodded and got changed. Kissing me once more before he left closing the door behind him. I waited 5 minutes before I sat up in bed and turned on the side table lamp. I grabbed all the papers that I stuffed under the bed and began to look them over. I was glad that Carlisle and Esme asked us to live with them. The med school not to far from the house was great for Edward, and he would be a doctor in no time. He was dedicated. But there was still one more problem...

"What are you doing?" I whipped around to see Edward watching me from the doorway. He was looking on the bed were all the papers were. I saw his eyes like they were ready to pounce. So I quickly grabbed all the papers, but Edward got to them first. I tried to pull them away but Edward was out of arms reach.

"Edward?" I asked after he stared ready, or more like looking down at them.

"You looked all this stuff up?" He asked me and I nodded, before I knew it he was on top of me kissing me. I was giggling.

"Are you sure you want to live here after graduation?" He asked me. I nodded eagerly. His smile got wider.

"But are you going to be okay with living alone and just visiting for a year?" I asked him and he looked shocked and when he registered it he...well...we was panicked.

"Bella. I didn't eve think about that. It's okay though, I'll take a year off and then..." I put my hand over his mouth. I shook my head.

"I love you to much, your not putting your dreams on hold for my school. It's only a year, and then will be together. We can visit each other when ever we want...or when were not to busy. I'm not goign to be that far away." he looked hurt, but I knew I mirrored the same emotion.

"I guess...but I can't be away from you." I nodded and kissed his lips.

"Same here. But we have to. The sooner you start med school the sooner you finish and can become a world famous doctor." I laughed and so did he, but he still looked sad.

"Stop it." I said, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop being miserable, will be fine." We didn't move for awhile but just layed there holding each other, stealing kisses here and there. It was peaceful and perfect. But when I began to drift off Edward was asking me questions.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." He chuckled and repeated what he had asked me before that I missed.

"How many children do you want?" The question took me by surprise and all of a sudden I was wide awake looking up at Edward who's chin was on the top of my head.

"Where did that come from Mr. Cullen?" He shrugged, and asked me agian. I thought about it and answered.

"Um...three. Maybe four." He looked thrilled.

"How many do you want?" I asked.

"However many you want but anything more than two would be perfect." And that's how are night ended, we talked about our fake future family and both nodded off into a deep sleep. Holding each other.


	42. How Long For Me

**A/N: To clear up somethings...Bella is going back to college she has one more year left. It's probably months..I guess? I have no clue. lol. But I just said year. She's going to go back to school and finish and come back to Forks, to live with the Cullen's in their house with Edward. But she wants Edward to stay and start med school, so he can get it over with and finally become a doctor. All clear I hope =) Now on with the chapter...**

**BPOV:** How Long For Me

Soon enough I was almost time for the wedding. It was the day before the wedding and we were all getting ready for Alice's bachelorette party. The guys objected but Alice would take no for an answer, and so now both the guys and girls get to go their separate ways and celebrate. When Alice fixed my hair and Rose my make-up, I was done.

"Can I go get changed while you guys get ready?" They nodded but Alice began a huge speech about not messing up my hair and I just ignored her and I made my way to Edward's room, which was now my room to since I moved in about a week ago officially. I mean it was time, I was sleeping in his room every night. The door was closed so I opened it a little way and slipped in. I heard Edward in the shower and so I walked into the walk in closet and changed. Of course it was something I would never wear in a million years. It was a deep blue, tiny dress that hugged my curves and came to rest in the middle of my thighs. I also put on a pair of earrings and a necklace, Alice picked out for me. I silently laughed to myself. Alice, Alice, Alice. She was everywhere in the closet of every room in this house and even at our apartment. Well maybe the last draw that I told her if she ever touched she would die. it was full of all my sweatpants and baggy shirts.

I didn't hear the shower stop and so when I got out of the closet I froze in my high heels. That Alice picked out, of course. Edward was standing in the middle of the room doing crunches in only a towel and his body glistened with water form the shower he had just taken. No matter how long we were together, I would never get used to seeing him being so hot and perfect. I whistled loudly and he jumped. I giggled and he got up, glaring at me. But then it turned into a smirk and then he began to walk over to me, his eyes roaming down my body and lingering on my legs. Men.

"You scared me. But it was worth it. You look amazing, to perfect for words. Which means you are going to change right now, because I can't have any one groping you. Only I can." I laughed and put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist and kissed me was such a fire I was gasping for air and so was he.

"Alice bought it just for tonight, so your going to have to deal with it. And maybe come and rescue me tonight if anything goes wrong?" I raised my eyebrows hinting that he should just show up.

"I'll think about. I'm pretty sure Jasper wouldn't object, he doesn't want men groping his woman either." I shook my head.

"I won't let any men come near me and if they do I'll tell them I'm married. Which is always a good turn off." I laughed but he looked like he was thinking about something.

"What's wrong Edward?" He snapped out of his little pondering moment and smiled at me, but it never reached his eyes.

"Tell me?" I leaned into him more, trying to figure him out.

"No I can't at least not yet. Soon though. I promise." He kissed me and I kissed him back. I was about to kiss him again when I heard Alice or more like wanted to block Alice.

"BELLA LET'S GO!" I laughed and kissed Edward. We said goodbye. I made my way downstairs to see Alice and Rose waiting by the door. With an angry looking Emmet...and an angry looking Jasper. I walked up to them smiling but soon began to frown as they turned to me.

"Put a parka on Isabella. Has Edward seen you yet? You guys are not going out looking like that." Rose shrugged at all of Emmett's comments and Alice ignored him. I on the other hand watched Edward as he made his way downstairs, dressed to make all the girls swoon at the sight of him. He came to stand next to us. Winking at me.

"I've seen her and she looks beautiful. Let them go Emmett, if anything happens they can call us." Whoa. Edward is totally following us after we leave, because he would never be this calm about it. Emmett and Jasper looked at him like he was crazy. The same for Rose and Alice. Everyone was in shock except me. So I grabbed the car keys to Rose's BMW, and waved them in front if her. She snapped out of it and ripped them out of my hands. She kissed Emmett and Alice kissed Jasper and they were gone. I was beginning to follow them when Edward kissed me passionately.

"Where are you girls going?" He asked me as I pulled away from him, Emmett, Jasper and him all looked at me for the answer. I shrugged.

"If you want to find us that bad, you will." I headed for the door and stepped out. I turned to close the door but thought of one more thing to say. "Oh and if you get a call from the cops, bring bail money." I closed the door, leaving their mouths hanging open. By the time they reacted we were all speeding down the driveway giggling.

"So what did they do?" Rose asked, with Alice looking interested. I told them what happened and they were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Oh that was a good one Bella." Alice said. It was already getting dark out when we got to the restaurant we were going to eat at. It was nice, classy. And expensive, but you couldn't expect Alice to not go out in style. When we were done we decided not to get dessert just in case we found something we liked at the club we were going to. The club was packed when we pulled up, but once again everything was planned already. We walked right up to the bouncer, holding back the huge line of people wanting to get in. Alice told him her name and he smiled, and lifted the rope. I followed Alice and Rose behind me. The club was...wow. It was three floors. The first floor was the dance floor, were a ton of people were dancing. The second floor was the bar and some food place. The third and last floor was a lounge for VIPS. Red and orange were the clubs colors and they were everywhere and on everything.

We wanted to dance first and so we did. To at least ten songs. We were all gasping for air and drinks by the time a super fast song came on, we had to skip out. Or we would probably die. It was pretty funny, and I only got hit on twice. Rose three times and the almost married woman seven times. Wait till Jasper hears that. The bar was huge and full of all different kinds of alcohol. Alice ordered, and payed. She handed our drinks to us, not telling us what was in them. We had to guess. Rose smiled hugely after finishing hers.

"Sex on the beach. I love you." Alice giggled. I took a drink of mine.

"Oh, Alice thank you. So so much. Ever since last time with the I never game, I didn't really want to drink." She smiled and nodded, Rose looked lost. Alice filled her in.

"I knew Bella and alcohol don't mix so I asked the bartender to giver her some purple Gatorade. It looked exactly like the Barney. Which is vodka...and something else that is probably going to kill you liver some day." We laughed and talked.

"What are you drinking Alice?" I was curious, it looked good. But I could tell she was already getting tipsy and she wasn't even half way done.

"The four leaf clover. It's really good, want some?" I shook my head but Rose didn't she had some and fell in love. So here I am now. Around midnight and both Alice and Rose are plastered, dancing like crazy and flirting with every guy possible. I thought about calling the guys but they would probably get some one killed and in the end never let us out again. So I did the impossible. I got both of them in a cab and on the way to a hotel. A nice one to, because Alice would kill me if it was a motel six. They were sobering up after there second cup of coffee. They were thanking me. We talked...a lot. About everything that we've been though together, and what we hoped for in the future. It was around three when we decided to go to bed. But I couldn't sleep, so I went out onto the balcony and sat down. Just before I got comfortable, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I should have looked at the caller I.D.

"BELLA?! WERE ARE YOU?! We've been looking every where for you guys. Are you okay, are you..." I cut him off.

"I'm fine were all fine. Stop looking go home, were at a hotel. Alice and Rose got drunk so I brought them here. There sleeping now, which I should be doing but I'm not." He sighed relieved.

"Did you drink anything because you knwo someone could have slipped something in it..." I giggled, and he was breathing heavier.

"Stop having a panic attack I'm fine. I had water and no I didn't drink anything from any strangers. But I did get a few numbers." He gasped. I laughed even harder.

"You'll be the death of me you will Isabella. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, love." I said goodnight, hanging up and going into the bedroom where I was sharing the bed with both Rose and Alice. I smiled to myself, my best friend...and sister was getting tomorrow. Now I only wonder how long for me?

*** Give me more than 12 reviews and I'll get the next chapter out Friday. Maybe even tomorrow.**


	43. Party Like It's 1999

**BPOV: **Party Like It's 1999

I could have slept all day, except when you have a little pixie slapping your ass. It gets kind of annoying.

"ALICE STOP SLAPPING MY ASS!" I yelled at her, but it was all muffled since my head was buried into a pillow.

"I can't. You want to know why?" She asked me but before I could reply she beat me to it.

"I'm getting married to the most wonderful man ever. Were going to grow old together, and have millions of children and grandchildren." She was crying now, and I lifted my head up and looked at her. She was smiling but crying at the same time, good old Alice. I giggled and hugged her, not letting go.

"Your my best friend, and I'm glad that your happy. And soon you'll be complete." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes, crying harder she held on harder.

"I love you Bella, I'm glad will always have each other too." I nodded. Soon enough Rose came up and told us to break it up and suck it up because we had a wedding to go to in three hours. We drove to the local beauty salon that Alice had made reservations at to get our hair done, make up and other things done. Esme was their and already getting her hair down. We said our goodbyes and were pulled apart to get separate things done. My hair came out beautiful, it was half up and half down. With some lite curls, and a little glitter to make it shine in the light. My make-up was done nice to, it was all done just like Alice always did it. My nails and fingernails were painted a light silver to match the bridesmaid dresses that Alice had picked out. **(On Profile!!)**

After waiting for my nails to dry, I changed into my bridesmaid dress. It was so cute and it fit perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror before I left the bathroom and I must say I looked pretty good. They did a very nice job. I grabbed my clothes and made my way out of the bathroom and into the salon. I heard gasps and sighs, and looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking around to see if something was wrong. Or if something was on the dress, crap. Alice and Rose would kill me.

"Bella you look beautiful." Alice said smiling, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Thanks but you picked it out." She nodded. Rose came out next and looked better than me. The dress was stunning with her hair. We waited for Alice to come out since she wanted Esme to help her get the wedding gown on. When all began to cry when she came out. She looked beautiful. The dress had Alice written all over it.

"Alice it's suits you so much." She thanked me and told us all that she had made it.

"Whoa, you should most definitely get an A for that one." Everyone chuckled and we thanked all the ladies who worked on us and headed for the limo waiting for us outside. Esme, Rose, Alice and I all sat in silence as we made our way to the church. It was packed. I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"It's packed, how many people did you invite?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"It wasn't me it was mom." I laughed and looked to Esme who looked embarrassed, but we told her it was fine. More than fine, exactly how Alice should have it.

"Mom, Rose can you guys go inside. Will be right in." They nodded and left Alice and I alone in the limo together watching the people enter the church. We saw Jasper and Edward...and Emmett who looked very smashing in his tux. We looked out the window, they were all standing around talking. Alice giggled first and I couldn't help but giggle to.

"How long until I have to walk down the isle?" She asked me and I didn't ask why she wanted to know. But I looked at my cell phone.

"About a half an hour." She smiled and nodded...but an evil Alice smile.

"What are you thinking? Scratch that, I don't want to know. But what ever your thinking stop. Stop thinking all together." She laughed and shook her head. she got up and went over to the limo drivers window and knocked. I sighed.

"Yes miss?" She said a few things to him and he got out.

"Alice what are you doing?" She crawled threw the window, that her small body fit through perfectly. She sat in the drivers seat and turned to me.

"Remember junior prom?" She asked me smirking. I shook my head.

"No...NO! Alice, it's your wedding in like thirty minutes." She shrugged.

"Do it for me. I want to remember old times, before I start any new ones." She was looking at me with pleading eyes and I nodded. Great.

"If I die...I'm coming back and haunting your ass that's for sure. What if Jasper sees your dress." I said to her smiling smugly.

"He'll understand. Her comes the driver" And with that she opened the sunroof of the limo. She crawled back and I looked out the window one last time. Their were a lot of people. Ugh!

"Okay one...two...three." Alice said as I climbed up onto the limos roof and helped Alice get up. People gasped, and I thought I saw the guys eyes go wide. Rose came out and looked ready to laugh she remember. The song started and I stared at Alice, how did she get it?

"Alice." I hissed and she chuckled.

"I gave it to Rose and I made the driver go get it. Now start...please." I did what she told me. Her favorite song. **Van Morrison - Brown Eyed Girl**

"Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came?" I Looked over at Alice and saw her dancing, so I did to.

"Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping"

"And you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl." I blew Alice a kiss and she caught it, both of us laughing and dancing together on the roof of the rental limo. With a ton of people watching us from below.

"Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down to the old mine with a  
Transistor radio.  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hide behind a rainbows wall,  
Slipping and a-sliding  
All along the waterfall  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl."

"Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Just like that  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
La dee dah." Alice and I sang this part every time together. And very loud I might add.

"So hard to find my way  
Now that Im all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, lord,  
Sometime Im overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl."

"Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Laying in the green grass  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Dee dah la dee dah la dee dah la  
D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d..." We finished out singing together again, dancing to. We heard people clapping, whistling and cheering for us. I giggled and saw Edward coming through the crowd along with Jasper by his side, both of them smiling like idiots. Edward held his hand out for me, as Jasper did the same thing for Alice. The brought us down to the ground safely.

"That was lovely." Edward chuckled as he kissed me. I shrugged.

"We do what we can." We separated and went our own ways. Following Esme who was trying to act like a strict mother, who ended up laughing every other second. When Alice and I got our make-up touched up we had the okay to start with the wedding. We met Carlisle behind the doors leading out to the church, crying.

"You all look so wonderful, all my little girls are growing up." He kissed Alice and she held onto his elbow. The music started and Esme went to find her seat. Rose opened the door and began to walk down the isle, but I couldn't see her finish because the doors closed again. I kept breathing in and out.

"Love you Bells." I heard Alice say as the doors opened again, but for me this time.

"Love you to Ali." I began my decent down the isle. People smiled and I got more nerves, but it all went away when I saw Edward. He was handsome. I got in front of Rose, winking at Edward before turning to the doors. Alice looked truely like an angel as she made her way down on Carlisle's arm. I cried most of the ceremony...I think more than Alice. Which is pretty crazy. But it was all over, and well worth every moment. Jasper and Alice kissed.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale." Everyone laughed and cried and in the end we all clapped. Edward grabbed my hand and we followed Alice and Jasper out, Rose and Emmett behind us. We all fit into the limo and talked about the whole wedding. Rose, Alice and I couldn't stop crying and talking about every little detail. We arrived at the reception and Everyone got out. Except for Edward. I turned back and smiled at him.

"What?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"I love you." I looked at him like he was crazy and said the msot obvious thing back.

"I love you to silly, now come one. Let's go." I pulled him with me to the huge building. It was beyond amazing inside, everything was done in silver and white. With white roses everywhere. A ton of food was to one side of the room and people were already seated and eating, dancing. Alice and Jasper were going around and thanking everyone. Emmett and Rose were eating. Edward led me to the dance floor. It went on like this for about two hours before it began to get crazy. People were all into the alcohol and singing and dancing. I told Edward I need to go to the bathroom, and he nodded. I turned and ran right into Alice who was beaming. She didn't say anything just led me to the stage.

"Sing for my wedding." She wasn't asking me, because she knew I would never say no to her since it was her night. I nodded and she walked off stage but came back with my guitar.

"Do you always think of everything?" I asked, and she thought about it. Nodding in the end.

"What do you want me to sing?" I jumped because Alice had turned on the microphone and it blasted throughout the building. The music cut off and every one stared at Alice and I. I blushed but Alice didn't even pay them any interest.

"Um...how 'bout you pick. Good luck." An with that she ran off the stage and into Jasper's waiting arms. They stood next to Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. All eyes on me I spoke into the microphone.

"Hi, of course you all knoe me. I'm Bella and I've been best friends with Alice for as long as I can remember. But I've been friend with Jasper almost as long so this song is for the both of them." People clapped and I began to sing. **Regina Spektor - The Call**

"It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye..

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye.." I looked up when I finished and found people crying. I laughed.

"Now this is a wedding I want none of that crying crap. Smile. Here's another song I know Alice will love and I hope Jasper. I know it will make you smile. **All American Rejects - Gives You Hell**

"I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You ever seem so dead slow  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell"

When I was done everyone was clapping and dancing. I laughed.

"Okay now start that music up, I believe the new couple's flight doesn't take of for about three hours. Time to Party!" I rolled my eyes as everyone ran to the floor and began dancing, I turned and brought my guitar back to it's case, which was off stage. I saw a big comfy couch and decided to sit down. I sighed in relaxation.

"Oh so now, your leaving me for a couch. I see how it is." Edward said from the door. I opened my eyes and motioned him to come sit next to me. He did and picked up my feet, putting them in his lap. We sat like that for a little bit until my head stopped spinning. Then I sat up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

"The bathroom and then we're going to party like it's 1999." He laughed, but that's exactly what happened. Until Alice and Jasper had to leave. We all followed them out to the car and said our goodbyes. But it wasn't like it was going to be forever, just two weeks. When that was over I began to trip over my own two feet I was so tired. Edward picked me up and said goodbye to our family, and carried me out to his car. We made it home, but that was one of things I remembered before I fell asleep in Edward's arms as he carried me into the house and up to our room. The other thing was that I heard Edward say something that made my dreams come to life. "I can't wait to marry you Isabella."

***It's a long chapter, but that's only because I put in three songs.**

***How about this deal you give me...26 reviews and I'll give the next amazing chapter to you Saturaday, maybe tomorrow you never know.**


	44. Speechless Or Not?

**BPOV: **Speechless Or...Not?

The next week went by slowly without Alice, but Edward filled my time with hysterical meaningless things. First was bowling which I fell three times at. Only knocking one or two pins down each time. Second was mini golfing. Ha ha, no. About ten minutes into buying our golf clubs and golf balls, I tripped causing both things to go flying through the air. It took us longer than an hour to find just the golf club. Third was a day at the lake. The beginning was nice, but then when we were getting ready to leave when a little kid hit me by accident. Making me fall back and hit my head. I was fine though. Today was the fourth day that I knew Edward would make me do something I knew I was terrible at.

It was in the afternoon when I noticed Edward wasn't getting ready for our day or anything. After lunch he disappeared. Weird. So I decided to go up into our room and start some reading for school that they wanted us to do. I was reading on my stomach on the floor when Edward came in, looking flustered.

"Edward?" He looked down at me smiling. Before I could get up he was kissing my face and neck, pulling back only when I moaned into his kiss.

"I thought you went some where, I was looking for you. But your car is still outside, that you haven't really used all summer." He chuckled.

"I couldn't find you. You were just..gone after lunch so I thought you were busy. So I decided to get some things sorted out and done for school." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh. Well what do you want to do today?" He asked me and I shrugged, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have anything planned out?" Shaking his head he replied.

"Not until later." He smirked at me, I knew he had something planned. But I let it go.

"Let's relax today." He nodded and grabbed a book of the shelf of his book case. I went back to my work and before I knew it an hour had passes. The only thing that made me snap out of my reading trance was Edward snoring. He never snores. I laughed lightly as I looked up and saw he was sleeping with the book he was reading still in his hands. I got up and took the book out of his hands slowly. He only sank down more into the couch, falling in a deep sleep again.

After cleaning up everything that I had out on the floor, I was bored. So I decided to do something I hadn't done in a while. Well since I got sick. I changed into a pair of over sized sweats, and a baggy shirt. I put on a pair of running shoes and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I looked for my i-pod and found it under my purse on the dresser. Making my way downstairs, I wondered where everyone was. Just while thinking that, Esme walked threw the door with grocery bags in her hands. Running over to help her fast, she sighed in relief.

"Thanks Bella sweetheart. Going running. That's good you haven't gone in a while." I nodded and put the bags that I was holding on the kitchen counter.

"Ya, I need some air. I figured while Edward's asleep, I would get out. I'll be at the meadow and then maybe stop at my dads after. Home later, bye." I kissed her cheek and she laughed as I ran out the door. I put my i-pod in my ears and stretched before I began to run. Before long thought I made it to the meadow, it wasn't raining and it was actually really nice. I stayed for a while. Picking up a ton of wild flowers as I made my way to Charlie's. I knocked and a few seconds later he answered.

"Kiddo. This is a surprise." I nodded and made my way into the house. Stopping in the kitchen to see that everything was clean and even smelled good. I turned around and said the one thing I knew to Charlie.

"Your dating." I smiled at him. He nodded blushing.

"Ya, Sue from the diner. We've been seeing each other all summer. I was going to tell you before you left for school because I want you to meet her. She's really nice Bells. You'll like her." He was nervous I could tell. So I went over and hugged him.

"I'm sure I'll like her." He smiled.

"I asked her to move in with me. I know it's sudden and we've been together only three months. But we've known each other for longer than that. I can't believe it took me so long to ask her out." I chuckled.

"I can't. You keep to yourself dad. That's what I love about you. I think it's good you'll be having a women here. You won't be at risk for a heart attack anymore." He smirked at me and I split the flowers in my hands.

"You were at the meadow?" He asked and I nodded.

"I would have to tell you that I would ground you if you kept going out there. Guess I can't anymore, now can I?" I shook my head. We sat at the kitchen table and talked for a while. I began to get dark, when I decided to get home.

"I'll take you home honey." I accepted and in the car we talked some more.

"So what do you think?" I asked smiling. I just told him about moving back her to live with the Cullen's after school, and he was beaming.

"I'm glad. I hate having you away kid. I'm happy your with Edward, you two are good for each other. And if he's the one that helped you make your mind up to stay here then I really like him." I rolled my eyes. We had pulled to the house by now.

"You love him Bells?" I turned to Charlie just before I opened the door.

"More than anything." I said seriously. He nodded and we said our goodbyes. I held the flowers I had grabbed before and closed the door. I made my way up the porch and into the well lite Cullen house. I smiled to myself. I heard people talking in the kitchen and made my way in. There sitting at the table was Esme and Carlisle having dinner. I smiled at both of them as they did the same to me.

"Hella Bella." Carlisle said kindly to me as he got up and hugged me. I hugged him back and he sat back down.

"Esme your favorite." I handed her the flowers.

"You always know the right ones to pick. Thank you." She hugged me and filled a beautiful vase with water and set the colorful flowers into it.

"Where's Edward?" I asked them.

"He went out for a couple of minutes. But he told us to tell you to get ready. You to are going somewhere." They were both beaming. Something was up, but I didn't bother asking what. I told them to have a nice dinner and made my way upstairs. I showered quickly and blow dried my hair. It looked nice, instead of crazy. I walked into the closet and found a nice blue dress hanging there with a post it on it. It read. _Where this for tonight. _I smiled and took the post it off. The dress fit wonderfully, and I put on a pair of blue flats with it. So I wouldn't fall and break my neck with heels. I looked at myself in the mirror when I stepped out of the closet. Whoa. I looked perfect. I jumped when I heard my cell phone going off. I picked it up not looking at the phone to see who was calling.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard Alice's voice over the phone.

"Alice?" She giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." I sighed.

"It is. I love it. How did you know?" I asked her.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll be home in three days and I except a full report but a nice phone call tomorrow will be fine." And with that she hung up.

"Bella?" I turned to the door, to find Edward looking at me with wide eyes. Guess he must like the dress to.

"Hey." I walked over to him and kissed him.

"You look stunning. Ready?" I nodded and he led me downstairs and out to the Volvo.

"Where are we going anyway." He shrugged and looked at me just as he began to pull out of the driveway.

"You'll see." About twenty minutes later we pulled up in front of a building, it was huge with windows all around it. It looked open, but there were no light on so I couldn't see anything.

"Edward..." He laughed and came around to my side, opening the door for me. He grabbed my hand and brought me around to a big door. He didn't knock or use a key, he just opened it right up. It was pitch black when the door behind us closed. Edward let go of my hand and two seconds later dim lights came on. Revealing something so utterly beautiful. There in the center of the room was a table surrounded in rose petals of all different colors. I gasped. Food was on the table along with candles.

"Do you like it, love?" He asked me coming from behind, and putting his arms around my waist and leading me to the table. Where he pulled out my chair and motioned for me to sit down, and he pushed me in he sat down opposite me.

"Very much. What's the occasion?" I asked him.

"Can't I do something for the woman I love with all my heart?" I nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled. We talked and ate. Feeding each other most of the time. The food was delicious and it was all my favorites. When we were done Edward told me that the night wasn't over yet. He gave me a coat, and brought me to the stairs where he picked me up bridal style and took me up to the roof. Where a blanket was laid down and candles all around it. I kissed his cheek. He set me down on the blanket, and him right next to me. We said nothing for it was enough. This moment like this together. Was strong enough. he laid down on his back and I cuddled into him. He pulled me tighter feeling our warmth pass through each other. We stayed like that for a while. Until Edward spoke.

"Bella, I love you more than anything. I want to do things like this with you for as long as I live. I love to see you smile, it makes my heart flutter. And want to explode with happiness. I don't know why I was so stupid to never see before that we were meant to be with each other." He got up and pulled me up with him. Standing next to each other, I felt like crying. It was so romantic. I loved all of it. I was about to tell him that I loved him when he got down on one knee, I went into shock. All I wanted to do was scream with happiness.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I want to love you for the rest of my life. I want to have children with you and I want to grow old with you. Will you marry me and be with me forever?" I was crying now, and speechless. But the one word that I was not speechless enough to say was...


	45. Complete

**BPOV: **Complete

"Yes." Was all I could manage to get out and to him that was enough. He jumped up kissing every part of my face and neck. But pulled back just as I wrapped my arms around him. He smiled and put the ring on my finger, it was beautiful. **(On Profile) **

"Edward, it's to much. You didn't have to get one so..." He cut me off with a quick kiss.

"Yes I did, and I'm glad. It's for you always." I looked him in the eye and found he was crying, I slowly kissed him.

"I can't wait to marry you Edward Cullen." He smirked.

"You'll be mine for forever, Mrs. Cullen." I giggled and he picked me up and spun me around. Before gently settling me down on my feet.

"Now what do you say me and you get reacquainted with that blanket over there?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I put a hand to my heart.

"Mr. Cullen, how dare you. I am a respectable women. I will do no such thing...until you get blow out the candles." He scowled me, and blew out the candles. That was the first night that it felt real, that we would be together forever. I woke up with the sun shinning down on my face and body. I turned more into Edward's chest. He was still asleep from last night, I really didn't blame him. But I wanted to crush whoever was calling my cell phone and had it blaring horrible music, only one person Rose. I slowly moved out of Edward's arms and threw on Edward's shirt by my feet, and my underwear and ran down the steps to get my stupid phone. I was cursing how loud it was that I could hear it on the freakin roof when I answered.

"Hello." I hissed.

"BELLA! I have something to tell you but don't get mad okay?" Ugh. Damn I can't promise that.

"I can't promise that and you knot it so just tell me an get it over with." I said slowly into the phone.

"Okay here it goes...EMMETTASKEDMETOMARRYHIMANDISAIDYESBUTWEBOTHDECIDEDWEDIDNTWANTABIGWEDDINGSOWEREINVEGASANDLASTNIGHTWEGOTMARRIED!" It was all one blur but I heard it. Emmett asked me to marry him and I said yes but we both decided we didn't want a big wedding so were in Vegas and last night we got married. Wow! I didn't say anything and Rose took it as if I was mad at her and she began to cry.

"Rose...sweetheart...please stop, don't cry. I'm happy. I love you both and as long as your happy I'm super happy." I was happy and I wanted her to know, not cry.

"Really?" She sighed into the phone.

"Ya. It's great. Can tell you something?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked curious.

"Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." She was full on screaming now, I had to pull the phone away from my ear. It took her a couple of seconds to calm down.

"Bella I'm so happy for you. You guys belong together. I can't wait to see your ring it must be breath taking." I told her all about it, and how he asked me and everything.

"Oh that's perfect. Leave it up to Edward." And then she told me how Emmett asked her, and it was just like Rose and him.

"Are you going to call Alice?" I finally asked her.

"No, she's going to kill me because I didn't let her plan it. We're going to be home the day they get home, and were suppose to have a big dinner. I just thought it would be better then. You know just scream it out and then run away if she glares at me." She and I were laughing when I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye watching us. I blushed.

"Rose I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She said she would call and before hanging up she told me I could tell Edward just not any one else. I walked over to Edward as I put my cell down. He opened his arms for me to go into. I cuddled right into his body. He kissed my head.

"Rose?" He asked, I nodded.

"Emmett asked her to marry him she said yes." Edward stiffened and I pulled back looking at him.

"What?" He looked sad.

"I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked you if.." I place my hand over his mouth.

"I don't care. I'm glad you asked me, I would have said yes. No matter where we were at, what time or what we were doing. They decided anyway that they didn't want a big wedding. And we know Alice would have a heart attack if anyone said that and didn't let her plan. So they went to Vegas. They got married last night." He smiled.

"I knew they would do something like that, it suits them. I'm glad they decided it together." I nodded muttering me too.

"You can't tell anyone their going to tell everyone at dinner when everyone is home." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"What Edward?" He shrugged but then his eyes went down to my ring finger.

"You like that don't you?" I shocked him and he looked up at me.

"What do I like?" I chuckled and held up my hand.

"That no man will ever be able to look at me or touch me now. Ha. They can still do both Edward, it's a free country ever heard of a pervert." It was his turn to roll his eyes now.

"Nice way to think about it Bella. What do you say we go home and tell my parents you said yes." I glared at him.

"So that's why they looked at me weird yesterday. They knew and so does Alice you made her pick out the dress didn't you?" He smirked at me, but just shrugged and ran up the stairs. I didn't bother following him because I knew he would be back down by the time I even got up there. He was, he had everything in his hands. He handed me my dress and held out his hand. I raised my brow at him and giggled when I realised that I was wearing his shirt and he was in only pants. I took it off without caring that I only had underwear on. He gasped, and I laughed silently to myself as I put my dress on.

"Your trying to kill me aren't you?" I nodded and slipped my shoes on. Edward looked at me after I flattened my hair.

"Ready?" I nodded. But looked back at the room when Edward had nothing in his hands.

"Don't we have to clean up?" He shook his head.

"I'm having someone come over to do that. What I want to do now is get my fiance home so I can show her off." I laughed with him as we made our way out to the car. The ride home was nice, Edward's little touches meant everything. And made my skin feel wonderful. We made it home in record time and Edward was beaming. He ran over to my side even before I could get the door opened and pulled me into hi arms, running into the house at full force. He closed the door behind us and began shouting.

"MOM! DAD! SHE SAID YES!" He was smiling and looking everywhere for them, as I stayed in my spot by the door, watching him. He was so...thrilled.

"That's wonderful baby." Esme said as she made her way in from the kitchen and coming over to me, hugging me.

"He wouldn't shut up about it yesterday." She whispered into my ear giggling so Edward wouldn't hear.

"That's great, welcome officially to the family Bella." Carlisle said coming from upstairs. He hugged me just as Esme did without whispering in my ear.

"I'll make a celebratory lunch." And with that Esme left with her husband following closely behind. Edward ran off behind them, probably to tell them everything. I smiled and made my way upstairs. I changed into jeans and a shirt. My devil of a phone began just as I was putting the dress in my closet.

"Hello Alice." I knew it was her.

"So?" She knew I said yes, why would she even doubt me.

"So what. The dinner we had was amazing." I held back my laughs, just to piss her off.

"Bella." She was mad.

"Oh and the stars on the roof. Amazing" Steam was probably coming out of her ears now.

"BELLA I'M GOING TO..." I started to laugh.

"I said yes Alice, of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" She still sounded mad at me but happy that I said yes.

"I don't know maybe because your crazy and stupid and...WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME!" I laughed harder now.

"Sorry Alice, forgive me soon to be sister in law?" She squealed and I guessed that she forgave me.

"I already started planning it and Esme's helping me. I can't wait I was thinking a short engagement..." She talked about all the things, I did not want at my wedding. but she didn't let me get in a word so I let her talk. I jumped when a cold hand shot out and grabbed the cell phone out of my hand.

"I'm sorry Alice you'll just have to wait, she's mine for today and tomorrow. Until you come home." And with that Edward hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. Causing it to smash into a couple chunks.

"Thank you so much. I hated that phone." He shook his head laughing.

"Your one of a kind Bella. One of a kind." I stuck my tongue out at him, because I knew no matter what I was or who I was. As long as I had Edward, I was...complete.


	46. Drinking Illegally and Skate Racing

**BPOV: **Drinking Illegally and Skate Racing

Rose and Emmett made it home before Alice and Jasper. But not by long, literally. Just as Rose and Emmett came through the door, about ten minutes later Alice and Jasper came in to. I already saw Rose's ring after pulling her up to the bedroom with me as she stepped right through the front door. I'm glad I did. I squealed and went to hug Alice and of course Jasper even though he squeezed out after Rose came over to after hiding her ring. We jumped up and down talking about the honeymoon, and how beautiful it was. And then they moved onto my ring, and how Edward asked me. We were all in deep conversation when Esme came into the living room smiling.

"Dinners ready girls." She went back into the kitchen with Alice, Rose and I following behind her.

"Girls night tonight. No boys. Lots of junk food." Alice said to Rose and I, waiting for no reply and heading into the kitchen.

"She's going to kill me." Rose said to me before we left the living room.

"No she won't, she'll understand. Then she'll move onto me." I sighed, Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want a big wedding, we always knew that." I shrugged.

"Alice and Esme are so excited I can't let them down." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Bells, speak up or you'll never be heard." I nodded and we made our way into the kitchen were everyone was talking and eating, Alice eyed both of us before going back to talking to Esme.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked me, whispering in my ear. I shook my head, trying my best to lie.

"Nothing, just tired." I knew he could see right through it, but he let it go. Everyone was eating and talking, except for Rose and I. For Rose she was nervous, and for me well I was trying to dort of the whole wedding thing. And it wasn't working.

"Rose...Bella, what's wrong? You've both hardly touched your dinner." Esme said sweetly, oh great. Now I'm going to feel bad. I stuffed a huge mouth full of meat into my mouth, giving her a thumbs up. Rose on the other hand decided to go with being subtle.

"EMMETT AND I ELOPED!" I swallowed the food in my mouth, wincing at the silence in the room. The only people who weren't shocked in the room where Rose, Emmett, Edward and I.

"Hell, while were at it I might as well get this over with to...I HATE BIG WEDDINGS! All I've ever wanted was to have a tiny wedding with my friends and family. You guys. But when Alice started talking about everything...I panicked. I want to get married next summer, so I can finish school first. I don't want to have a short engagement. I don't need an expensive dress, I can get married in a shirt and shorts and I'd be happy." The room was more silent, and now even Emmett and Edward were shocked. I got up.

"I need some air, preferably in Rose's BMW. With the top down so I can breath." With the mention of Rose's name she popped up and grabbed her keys running out the door at full speed. I ran after her not looking at any ones face. She was already in the car with the top down and the radio blaring, I got in the passenger seat. I didn't even close the door all the way when she sped off, making her tires screech. We drove for a good half an hour, without talking. It was actually really nice, I guess you could say we were both clearing our heads.

"I need alcohol." She turned into a liquor store, I stayed were I was. She came out five minutes later carrying two bags full of crap. She drove for a couple of minutes, and then pulled into an old field just out side of town. Rose got out grabbing only one of the bags, I followed her. She walked and sat down in front of the car, pulling out a beer. I sat down to, she handed me one and I shook my head. She pushed it in my face.

"Rose I'm not twenty one yet." She shrugged and I opened the bottle. It began to get dark out. I don't know how long we drinking in silence and watching the stars but it seemed like a long time. I must have drank at least eight beers, Rose ten. I shook my head when she pushed another one at me.

"Nope...no..more for me. That's your last one to." She nodded, I couldn't even believe that she understood my drunkenness. The minutes Rose finished her beer, a cop car pulled up.

"Bella? Rose?" I heard my fathers voice.

"Dad." It probably sounded mumbled anyway. I don't really comprehend any thing after that, all I know is that my dad was mad at us and was bringing us in. To teach us a lesson. He was about to call and tell everyone.

"No dad don't. Just take us to jail for the night. I don't want to see them and I'm pretty Rose doesn't either." He nodded, and took us to the station. He put Rose and I in the same cell because no one else was there and it was just my dad and his old buddy Jack, who laughed at us. But promised not to tell any one. During the middle of the night I was sober, and had a major headache.

"Bells?" Rose said form the other side of the cell. I crawled over to her and laid down on the tiny bed with her, just making it before falling off.

"Ya?" I noticed she was crying.

"She hates both of us." I didn't say anything because I didn't know the answer. The sun began to come up, Rose was asleep but I wasn't. I got up and went up to the door of the cell.

"Can we go to your house for a little bit?" He nodded, and came over to unlock us. I woke up Rose and Charlie drove us, telling Rose that her car was at his house.

"Make sure you lock up before you go Bells. Sue is already gone for work and I'll be home in the afternoon, you can stay if you want." And with that Rose and I went into my old house. I made some breakfast, and we both ate. Rose went to take a shower after I insisted that I'd clean up first, and I took one after her. I lent her some of my old clothes that fit okay, but were something Rose would never be caught dead in. But I don't think she really cared.

"Let's go skating?" Out of the blue Rose asked. I smiled at her.

"Ice skating?" She nodded.

"Come on, before we go face the music." I thought about it and agreed. I grabbed two sweaters and gloves for us. Rose had her wallet so she would buy or tickets when we got there.

"I'm going to call the house and tell them were alive." She hesitated but then let me, staying close. I called the house from the home phone, since neither of us had our cell phones.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched into the phone.

"Hi Alice." I said weakly.

"COME HOME RIGHT NOW! WE'VE ALL BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU. EMMETT AND EDWARD ARE LOSING THEIR MINDS!" She yelled.

"Will be home soon, tell Edward I love him. And tell Emmett that Rose loves him to. Bye." I hung up, and Rose smiled.

"Nice. Now she will most definitely hunt us down. First here, so let's go." I followed her out and we made our way to the skating rink. It was huge, but no one was ever in it on nice days. Which today was. So we made our way in and got tickets. We put on skates and made our way onto the ice. It was deserted. No one was here.

"WHAT DO YOU GIRLS WANT TO LISTEN TO?!" Beth the owner who know us pretty well screamed down to us.

"SURPRISE US!" Rose yelled back. She began to skate as the music started. I did to, gracefully. Shocker I know, right. But ever since I was little the only time when I'm not clumsy enough to fall on my face is when I skate. I started skating with Alice and Rose when we were younger. And we never stopped, we even met up some weekends when we were at school. It was just something we did. **(Aly and AJ: Tears)**

We skated solo for a while before, I skated up to Rose.

"Race?" She smirked and nodded. Alice, Rose and I would always see who could skate backwards or forwards for twenty laps first. I always won, but who was checking.  
**(Aly and AJ- Rush)**

I was ahead of Rose by two when I was slowing down. I had my arms and hands wide open letting the cold air hit them, when something grabbed my hand. No grabbing, but holding on. I turned and smiled when I saw Alice skating beside me, holding my hand. I nodded, and we speeded up making it to Rose in no time. I grabbed her hand and she jumped but there was no flaw in her skating. She understood and we all began skating together. It wasn't long before we knew that we had to talk. I slowed down first and let go of their hands. They came back to were I was skating.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you in stead of freaking out. I feel stupid. Like I had a snap attack." Alice giggled and hugged me.

"I'm sorry to Alice. We should have told yo before we did anything. But you know how I am." Alice and I both nodded and Rose slapped both of us playfully. We talked a little bit more before we heard a crash and a big crush follow it. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all on the floor. Trying to skate, trying being the key word. We skated over and helped them up.

"We were wondering if our beautiful women would teach us how to skate?" Emmett said smirking at Rose. She nodded and they were off just as Alice and Jasper were.

"Hey you." I turned to see Edward staring at me smiling, while gripping onto the side for help.

"What?!" I gasped. "The great Edward Culled doesn't know how to skate. I thought you knew everything and how to do everything to." He shrugged.

"It's an off day, when I get no sleep. And spend the whole night worrying about where you are." He sounded scared and sad.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to see Esme and Alice and have them hate me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, with his one arm still holding him to the side.

"They will never hate you. In fact our whole wedding is planned. How does a small wedding with just Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice, my mom, my dad, your mom and Phil, your dad and Sue. At your meadow. Oh and by the way what is your meadow?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and the only look I could give him was deer in headlights.

**AN 1: I have thought about it and instead of writing a sequel. I'm just going to keep writing this. Finish it up.**

**AN 2: I think I only have about......um.....5 maybe 6 chapters left. And that's just a thought, I can still do more.**

**AN 3: I told people that I was going to finish this one first before I finish my other story. That partically true but not all the way. I'm going to start writing again tonight, the chapters are going to be updated not as fast as FINDING TRUE LOVE. But I will get chapters out I promise you.**

**Any questions, review or pm me.**


	47. Best Summer Ever

**BPOV: **The Best Summer Ever

After working everything out with Alice and Esme, Edward was right they weren't mad at me, our wedding was set for December. Yes, December. We figured that the meadow at that time would be perfect. Maybe a little cold, but worth it in the end. Edward was thrilled but still upset that I would have to go back to school after our wedding and we were official. But it wasn't for that long anyway. Alice and Jasper are still happily married and so are Rose and Emmett. Neither are expecting children...yet. This summer has been one of change, and a summer that I will never ever forget. I shared secrets, dreams, passions, and even some romance, but most importantly I gained the man I will love for the rest of my life.

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! And for you christmas present, I'm going to make it a sequel. There will be a wedding, babies and DRAMA! My favorite. I really didn't want to do one, but a lot of people sounded disappointed...so your welcome. I will be getting a ton of writing done this week, because it's Christmas break. So I'll post when I can, the new name for the sequel is going to be **FINDING MORE THAN EXPECTED.


End file.
